My Unrequited Love
by Steel Flint
Summary: Makoto's in love with Minako but Minako doesn't know it. (LEMON Mako's POV)
1. It Begins

_**A/N: This story is written in Makoto's POV.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein, I'm just using them for my own evil and sadistic pleasure. :)**_

_**WARNING: LEMON! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOT GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! Or are just too young. And keep both hands on the keyboard at all times please. ;) Mild swearing.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako. :)**_

_**My Unrequited Love**_

_**by Steel Flint**_

My attention drifts to the window of the café next to me as the other girls chat around me. They're talking about boys again. I sigh softly, nearly inaudibly. Usually I take great interest in this topic, but today I don't feel up to it.

'You don't want to lie to them any more..' a voice inside my head corrects me. I ignore it, something I've gotten very good at. What can I say? I've had practice. As an excuse to get out of 'scoping out great guys', as Minako calls it, I claim to have too much homework tonight to have time. Which is true enough. I DO have a lot of homework (bleah, I hate math), I just hadn't planned on doing it all tonight.

Fortunately though, the other girls bought my story and left me alone. That's what they're talking about right now, by the way. Boys. Minako's spotted another 'cutie' and she and Rei are not-quite-discreetly staring at him. Ami tells them to wipe their chins and they have the decency to look sheepish.

Usagi is busy wolfing down the food she ordered and occasionally tossing out the odd comment about Mamoru. But like I said, I'm not really listening. My attention goes back to the window and the bright blue sky. There isn't a cloud to be seen, but I know there's a big storm coming. Even before I became Sailor Jupiter I could always sense when it was going to rain.

'Residual effects of our Sailor Power' Ami calls it, who always seems to know when it's going to snow. Rei can predict the hottest days of the year and Usagi can pinpoint high and low tides almost to the minute. It's kinda freaky.

I'm not really sure what Minako's power is though.. Being the Sailor of Love, I assume it has something to do with the heart, but what, I'm really not sure. She's never actually said.

Suddenly a warm hand touches the cool skin of my arm and I jump. Turning back toward the others, I realize they're all staring at me. I guess I had let my attention wander a bit too far. I blush with embarrassment. "Uhm.. what?" I ask. Apparently someone had just said something to me.

"Are you alright Mako-chan?" Minako asks me. That's her hand on my arm. The sensation sends shivers though me, but I ignore them. I've gotten good at that too.

Smiling, I nod. "Yeah, I'm alright. Guess my attention wandered a bit farther than I'd intended." I admit, looking sheepish. I lean forward to take a sip of my drink through it's long green straw. It takes me a moment to realize that Minako's hand is still on my arm. Looking up, my green eyes meet soft blue ones. Minako's giving me a worried look. As are the others.

"I'm fine, really!" I laugh a bit to try and reassure them. That seems to satisfy Ami, Rei and Usagi, for they go back to their previous conversation, but Minako's still touching me. "Really." I say to her, smiling more. "A storm's coming, that's all." She gazes at me a moment longer, as if making sure. Then she silently nods and turns back to her own drink, her hand sliding off my arm as she does so.

I sadly watch it go, but quickly turn back to the remains of my half forgotten meal. Hopefully she hadn't noticed that. I pick at what's left of my curry, still not really listening to their conversation. Which is why, I suppose, it surprised me when everyone started getting up to leave. Guess I missed their decision to depart.

I toss in my portion for the tab and add to the tip pile before getting up with everyone else. Once standing, I stretch out my tall form and yawn hugely. From the corner of my eye I think I see Minako staring at me, but when I turn, she's merely checking her hair in the mirror behind me. Darn.

I sigh softly to myself as I file along with the others, weaving in between tables toward the door. I should've known she was only looking at her reflection. Why would she ever look at me? She's not like that.

My long stride takes me to the door first and I hold it open for everyone else. Ami passes first, her nose in a book I don't remember her bringing. Usagi follows, stuffing her face from the dessert she ordered and had put in a doggie bag. Rei is next, looking like she's about to start another argument with Usagi, and sure enough, just outside the door Rei starts in on Usagi's eating habits. Again.

Minako is last. The skirt of her red sundress brushes against me and I inhale the scent of her perfume. 'Charlie Red'. I bought it for her last Christmas. It suits her perfectly.

After the blonde passes, I trail behind her, trying hard not to watch the way her hips move when she walks. Failing twice to do so, I hurry to walk next to her. It's easier not to stare at her when she isn't directly in my line of vision.

We fall into step together and she smiles at me. I smile back, then quickly look forward again. To my chagrin, I'm blushing. Damn I wish I could control that stupid reflex.

Wait, is it my imagination, or did Minako just giggle? I look back at her and realize she's watching Ami chaste Rei and Usagi for arguing. I should've known.

Coming to a cross street we part ways, Usagi and Minako heading for the mall, Ami to the library and Rei back to her Temple. I wave goodbye and head off down my own street toward my apartment.

A light breeze blows my ponytail around and I look up in time to see Haruka and Michiru pull up next to the curb in front of me. The wind always reminds me of the taller blonde.

I smile in greeting and walk up the convertible.

"Need a lift?" Haruka grins at me from the driver's seat. I look to Michiru, who smiles encouragingly.

"Sure." I smile again and climb into back. My seatbelt had no sooner clicked into place, than we were whizzing down the street at an undoubtedly illegal speed. Not that Haruka EVER drives the speed limit, but at least she waits for you to buckle up before tearing off into the distance.

"So what're you and the other little kittens doing today?" Haruka asks me over her shoulder, one eye on the road.

"I don't know about the others," I shrug. "but I'm going home to study."

"Oh really?" Michiru asks. Both she and Haruka are staring at me. Damn, I'm blushing again! Why do I always blush when they look at me like that?

My only response is a nod as I stare into my lap. I can see Haruka arch one eyebrow from my peripheral vision, but she doesn't comment. Why do I always get the feeling that the two of them know more about me than they're letting on?

We arrive at my apartment without incident, or further comment. I climb out of the back seat and bow to them in thanks. The pair just smiles at me before Haruka guns the motor and tears off for, I don't know where.

I stand there a moment or two on the curb, watching the yellow car get smaller and smaller before it finally turns down a side street and disappears. I lift my face to the warm sun and breathe in the damp air. That storm's getting closer, I can feel it in my gut.

The promise of rain always cheers me up, so with a small smile on my lips, I turn and head up the sidewalk into my building.

The elevator ride is as short as ever and in no time I'm standing in my kitchen, making myself some tea. After the whistle blows on the kettle, I pour myself a cup and head into the living room, sipping mildly at the hot beverage.

Ginseng. Minako bought it for me on my birthday from a Chinese grocery store. It's pretty good, and brings back fond memories of sitting with the blonde on the small balcony just behind my apartment. I usually only drink it when she's around, but today I seem to be out of all my other kinds.

Oh well, it's nice being reminded of good times. I set the cup down on the little table in the middle of the room, then head to my bedroom where my book bag sits on the floor at the foot my bed.

Retrieving it, I walk back to the living room and sit down by my cup. Homework. Bleak. Just the sound of the word makes me gag, but I resignedly open the bag and dump the contents onto the table.

Math. It's all math. Every single textbook, notebook and piece of paper has to do with math. It's going to be a long night.

_I'm dreaming,_ but I don't realize it at the time. I'm walking down a long corridor, the marble walls and floor are the color of the deepest, purest emerald. Pushing open a pair of matching doors with intricate gold designs on both sides, I step into the throne room of the Palace on Jupiter. I'm Princess Makoto, daughter to the High King and Queen and Sailor Jupiter in Princess Usagi's court.

It's another Silver Millennium dream. Or more precisely, a memory of my past life. Currently I'm walking toward the thrones, wondering why my parents have summoned me. Some part of my consciousness realizes I'm not wearing a dress, for some reason I never am.. unless I'm in Sailor form, which currently, I do not appear to be.

I bow respectfully to my parents. "You wanted to see me?" I ask, curiously.

My mother nods to the group of people standing behind me and a little off to the side. I didn't notice them when I entered the room, since they were hidden behind a large pillar. It's the King and Queen of Venus. Mother says they're going to be visiting us for a while.

Being busy staring at their blonde daughter, I almost didn't hear my mother's words. Fortunately though, I regain enough of my composure to properly bow to them. They nod in return.

I then watch as Princess Minako asks if she can go with me and walk around the palace for a while. Nodding kindly, her mother agrees, but makes her promise to be back in time for dinner. My mother does the same.

We quickly agree, then she takes my hand and we run off, giggling as we pass through the long corridors. I know exactly where she's headed, and it isn't to 'walk around the palace'.

Within minutes we've reached my bedroom and she closes the door behind us, locking it soundly. We turn to each other and grin. It's been quite awhile since we were together last at the Moon Palace, this being a holiday and all.

Within seconds our lips have found each other's and we start kissing passionately. A thrill runs through my body at the contact, I've been waiting for this moment since we parted.

Minako starts walking backwards and I'm forced to follow, or suffer breaking the kiss, which is something I definitely don't want. Moments later, with my hands running over her slim, teenage body, she bumps into my canopy bed and we tumble down onto the comforter.

I land on her and she gives out a small "mmph!" sound from the impact. I try to pull back and make sure she's alright, but her hands are clamped on the back of my head, keeping my lips glued to hers. I guess that means she's ok. Forgetting about it as quickly as it happened, I loose myself in the sensation of her tongue roaming around in my mouth. Damn she tastes good.

I roll us over so my hands can start unzipping the pale orange dress she's wearing. She "MmmMm"s into my mouth and I respond in kind. The dress slips easily from her shoulders and my mouth trails to the creamy skin there. She makes more happy noises and we sit up so I can pull the dress down more.

She's started undoing the buttons on my shirt. We pause to kiss again then continue disrobing each other. It seems to only take seconds before our clothes are laying in piles on the floor, hastily discarded in our hurry to feel each other's skin.

Before I realize it, we're under the covers, kissing and touching everywhere we can reach. I'm kissing one of her luscious breasts while my other hand rubs over the hard, pert nipple of the other breast. Her hands are in my hair, the tie I was wearing to pull my chestnut locks back, was discarded some time ago, like the rest of our clothes.

I feel on fire. My desire for this blonde goddess rages inside me, threatening to explode in an instant. Suddenly I feel her hands pulling me back up to kiss her ruby lips. Our tongues slide out at the same moment as our arms wrap around each other.

One of my knees drops between her legs and she groans, pressing herself down on me. Her own knee comes up and it's my turn groan as we start rocking together, reaching for that mutual high...

_My eyes_ snap open and I look around frantically, half expecting to see Minako laying underneath me. All I see instead, is the paper that's stuck to the side of my sweat drenched head. I pull it off and stare at it blankly a moment, before realizing it's the geometry paper I was working on.

I'm back home in my apartment, still sitting on the floor in the living room. I must've dozed off while I was studying. Sighing in disappointment, I stand to head for bed. The paper can wait.

I stretch and several joints pop. Must've been sitting there awhile. A glance at the clock that hangs on the wall confirms this. It's now after three am and last I knew, it wasn't quite eleven-thirty yet. The storm I predicted is in full rage outside my window.

Wow, time sure flew by. Walking stiffly, and quite squishily I realize, I move into my bedroom and undress. Sure enough, that dream had been as vivid as I'd feared. So, pulling clean pajamas from the dresser, I hop into the shower to clean up before going to bed.

There was one thing that was bugging me though. Sure I'd had dreams like that of me and Minako before, but we'd never done that in my Silver Millennium dreams. I wonder if the two are starting to mix now...


	2. Shopping

_**A/N: This story is written in Makoto's POV, just like the last chapter.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; I'm just using them for my own evil, twisted and sadistically nifty self-indulgences, and also for the enjoyment of others. :)**_

_**If I did however, girl/girl lemon-ness would abound and it probably wouldn't have ever made it to the U.S. -wistful sigh- Anyways, like everyone says: don't sue me, I have no money, or a life. :) No wait, that's just me.. –sweatdrop-**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A *LEMON*! DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOT GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! Or are just too young to. This chapter is ok if you're skipping over the lemony bits. Mild swearing though.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako. Love Ya Babe! ;)**_

It takes me awhile to realize someone's banging on my door the next morning. Wearily, I stumble out of my room to open the door for whoever it is. Yawning hugely, I'm surprised to see Minako standing on the other side, looking slightly annoyed, yet worried.

She's dressed in flip-flops, very short shorts (drool), what looks like an orange bikini top, and a sleeveless denim shirt, worn unbuttoned. A pair of sunglasses sits perched on her golden tresses and a bag with a towel in it, is slung carelessly over one shoulder.

Kami how I want her. Memories from my dream the night before bubble up to the surface and I grip the door a bit tighter to keep from jumping her right there.

"It's about time!" she says, only seemingly half irritated. "Did you just get out of bed?"

I look down at my sleeping attire, which her gaze is currently sliding over. I gulp audibly and nod. "Well, yeah, it IS seven-thirty in the morning."

She gives me a funny look. "Did you forget we're going to the beach today?" she asks. "I'm supposed to help you prepare the picnic lunch."

I blink, then a slap a hand to my forehead. "The beach!" I exclaim. "I completely forgot! Minako I'm really sorry."

She immediately brightens. "It's ok." she says, patting me on my cheek as she passes. "We still have lots of time." The Sailor of Love walks into my living room and drops her bag onto the floor. That's when I notice Artemis for the first time. That's right, the cats are coming with us.

Shaking off the effects of her touch, I close the door and follow her. "Make yourself at home, I'm just going to jump in the shower, then get dressed." She nods and flops onto my couch. Artemis jumps into her lap, then she switches the TV on via the remote.

I hurry into the bathroom and shower as quickly as I can. I dry my hair and comb it back into its customary style, grab my favorite earrings, then hurry back into my room to dress.

It takes a bit of digging to find my favorite two piece suit, but when I hold it up, I realize it's getting quite thread bare. Guess I have to go to my back up suit. So, tossing the other onto my bed, which I still have to make, I dig some more in my dresser before pulling out a green suit that has black stripes running down either side. It's a one piece, but at least it's not see-through.

I discard the towel I had around myself and pull the suit on. Thank goodness it still fits. Rummaging around in a higher drawer, I pull out a pair of loose shorts, which I put on, then a sleeveless shirt from my closet.

At the bottom of the closet I find my mesh bag that contains my beach towel, sunscreen, and a deflated beach ball and Frisbee that Usagi accidently left over here one time.

Grabbing the bag, I pick up my sunglasses from on top of the dresser, then hurry out into the living room. Minako's now curled up on my couch, contentedly stroking Artemis as she watches television.

"I'm ready." I say when she looks up. She smiles and nods, then pushes Artemis onto the cushions next to her. He grumbles a bit, but curls up into a little white ball and goes back to sleep.

"Well, what do we need to do first?" she asks, then stretches herself out.

My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, but I quickly avert my gaze and head to the kitchen. "Need to get the picnic basket first." I inform her. I begin moving a few things around in a low cupboard before finding the LARGE basket Usagi and Ami gave to me a few years ago.

The thing has all a person could ever want for a picnic, other than food. It came with plates, eating utensils, cups, bowls and even a tablecloth. I set it on the counter, then go through it to make sure it has everything needed for the number of people accompanying us. Sure enough, it does.

Minako steps into the room behind me. "What should we take to eat?" I ask her, not turning around. She opens my refrigerator.

"What do you have?"

"Not much." I admit, joining her at the fridge. "I was planning on going shopping again tomorrow." She's wearing that intoxicating perfume again. I have to lean back or risk the danger of kissing her neck.

"Well, we'll just have to go grocery shopping then." she says, smiling.

I nod. "Alright." I hurry back into my room to pick up my wallet while Minako tells Artemis where we're going. Fortunately it's early enough for us to go shopping, and still have time for me to bake a cake when we get back.

I come back out wearing my sunglasses. Minako's standing near the door, waiting. "Ready?" she asks. I nod. "Good." I walk past her and she grabs my arm, holding it close as we leave the apartment, the TV still on for Artemis.

My blood pressure shoots up through the roof at her touch. It's nothing new for her to hold my arm like this, the other girls do it too, but that doesn't take the edge off it for me any. I hope she doesn't notice how tense I am..

_We walk_ to the grocery store, talking about inconsequential things. I have no memory of what was said. By either of us..

I pick up a cart at the entrance and we start down the first aisle. She finally lets go of my arm to look at the fruit and I breathe a sigh of relief. I can think now. Though I do morn the loss of her body heat against me, I enjoy having more control over myself. It was damn hard keeping my hands from groping her in that skimpy little bikini top..

_The next_ half hour is spent loading the cart with ingredients for the picnic. She assures me that the others have pitched in to help pay for the food, so we get into the checkout line. The cart's in front of me and she's behind, leaning over my shoulder to look at the latest tabloids. My brain has stopped working.

I jump when she shakes my arm and points at one of tabloid covers. It's a very fuzzy picture of what could be taken as five girls in sailor suits, standing on top of a building. The caption next to it reads: 'Sailor Scouts Spotted! pg 16'

I roll my eyes. It's not the first time we've been on the cover of a tabloid magazine. Why, just last week I saw one declaring that Sailor Jupiter had married a two-headed Elvis clone. Please. I don't even like Elvis.

Minako picks it up though and browses the article. She must find something funny for she giggles and says: "Oh my.." before giggling again and putting it back. I ask what was so funny, but she merely shakes her head and grins at me. I shrug and start pulling things out of the cart.

We get through the checkout without any problems, then, both carrying several bags each, we head back to my apartment. Upon opening the door, we discover that Artemis has woken up from his catnap. He's now watching a women's exercise program with rapt attention.

Shaking our heads at him, Minako and I put the groceries in the kitchen, then get to work. It's now eight o'clock and we're meeting the others at ten. Time to show my stuff.

_**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. :) I'll try to update on an at least, semi-weekly bases. Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. :)**_


	3. The Beach

_**A/N: This story is written in Makoto's POV, just like the last chapters.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; I'm just playing with them... for now. :)**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A *LEMON*! WHY'RE YOU READING IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOT GIRL ON GIRL ACTION? Or are just too young to. This chapter is ok if you're skipping over the lemony bits. Mild swearing though, as usual.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako. Always Love Ya Babe! ;)**_

The next two hours are sweet torture as Minako and I work side by side in the kitchen. The entire time I try to cook, she's looking over my shoulder, watching every move I make.

I tell her as best I can what I'm doing, and amazingly, she's still interested. But boy do I feel self conscious! My heart races and I feel light headed. The things this girl does to me..

She tries her best to help me prepare the meals, but she really doesn't have much kitchen experience. Not that I mind. She's kind of cute when she scrunches up her nose and sticks out her tongue as she measures ingredients for me.

She even looks cute after she manages to spill the flour all over my nice clean counter. We clean up the mess together though, and that's all I care about, just being with her.

"It amazes me how you put up with me Mako-chan." she says, still looking sheepish about the mess.

I laugh. "It's easy." I say and tap the end of her nose. She's so cute when she's sheepish like that.

"Oh?" She smiles a bit and my heart melts.

I nod. "I know you mean well." I smile back.

In response, she gives me one of her more radiant smiles. "I do."

My knees nearly buckle seeing it. Coughing nervously, I turn away and finish packing the picnic basket. "There. We're all ready now." I hope she didn't notice my reaction.

"Very cool." Minako was off bouncing again. She's as bad as Usagi sometimes.

I'm hard pressed not to watch her bounce. Her very ample breasts jiggle when she does that. Fortunately I'm saved when someone knocks on my door. It's Haruka. Why do I have this feeling she's here to torment me?

"Oh, Haruka's here to take us to the beach!" Minako said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nod and shove the basket into the wind sailor's arms, before she can say anything that would undoubtedly make me blush furiously again. She's annoyingly good at that. "Fine, then she can carry this for us." I say, before grabbing my mesh bag. Minako wakes Artemis and the three of us head out to Haruka's convertible.

As usual, Michiru is already in the front seat. She greets us with a nod and a smile. Haruka dumps the basket off in the trunk as Minako and I climb into the back. The other girls are riding in Mamoru's sports car.

The wind whips through my hair as Haruka tears down the street at her normal breakneck speeds. Minako's having a conversation with Michiru that I can't quite make out. Haruka says something (probably an innuendo) and Michiru punches her in the arm. Minako laughs hysterically.

Poor Artemis is hunkered down on the seat between Minako and I, his claws dug deep into the upholstery to keep from rolling around as Haruka turns sharply and very nearly goes up on two wheels. I think that's her goal some day, to actually turn sharp enough to really go up on two wheels..

Minako's talking to Michiru again. I still can't hear what's being said over the sound of the wind in my ears, so I just tune it out and watch the scenery fly by. We seem to have lost the other car somewhere behind us, but that isn't surprising. I don't think Mamoru's ever sped in his life.

My thoughts begin to wander as the buildings of Tokyo fade away to trees as we zip along toward the beach. Memories of that dream are surfacing again and I shift in my seat, becoming aroused as the moans of Dream-Minako echo through my mind. Surprisingly I can remember most of the dream. Usually only bits and pieces remain with me the next day. This time however, I can almost feel the hands as they trace over my body..

My breathing becomes ragged. What an intense dream. It's not very often I have wetdreams, but this was certainly one of the more potent.

The memory was almost at the climax when I suddenly feel a hand on my arm. Jumping in surprise I turn to see that Minako's staring at me again, that concerned look back on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asks me over the wind. "You're so flushed."

Damn, I'm blushing again. "Yeah, I'm alright." I call back. Artemis is looking at me now too, he must've heard.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" she asks, obviously concerned. Now Michiru has turned to look at me and I blush all the harder. "I called your name three times before I got your attention." There it is again! That same annoying little smile Michiru gets every time she sees me blushing, it's infuriating!

"I was just.. remembering a good dream." I say in answer to Minako's question.

She nods. "What was it about?" Damn. She just HAD to ask that, didn't she? I grumble to myself and glance between Michiru and Artemis who're still looking at me curiously. I'm sure even Haruka is listening.

Damn damn damn.

"It was a memory from the Silver Millennium." I reply.

"Oh?" Minako's perfect blonde eyebrows raise in interest. I mentally sigh.

"Yeah, it was one of the times you, as Princess Minako, came to visit my family at our palace." There, I'd answered her question without revealing any details. I happily congratulate myself on my ingenuity.

"Ah." Minako nods, then turns to watch the scenery on her side of the car. Is she blushing?

"What happened?" Michiru's question surprises me. I look to her and she's just about completely turned around in her seat now. Haruka's looking at me in the rearview mirror.

I shrug. "Nothing much." I say. "It was a short dream." Blatant lie.

One of Michiru's aqua eyebrows arches and I blush again. Damn her. That little smile appears on her face again and she turns back around. Leaning over, she whispers into Haruka's ear. The blonde nods.

I'm really beginning to dislike those two.

The rest of the ride is uneventful since no more conversation occurs. Thank goodness.

We pull into the parking lot and I climb out. The sun is shining brightly, a pleasant breeze is blowing and the beach is crowded. Haruka shoves the picnic basket into my arms, then pulls out a massive beach umbrella and a boom box.

The four of us head down to the sand. Minako carries Artemis since his paws are too sensitive to walk on the hot sand. He doesn't seem to mind though. A pang of jealously goes through me as I watch the feline nuzzle against Minako's bare skin.

I frown, then shake my head. What am I doing? I can't believe I'm jealous of a CAT. Sighing to myself, I force my gaze down to the sand in front of me. I'm going crazy, I just know it.

It takes a couple minutes to walk down the beach and I find myself stepping over a couple sunbathers. It's a lot more crowded than I'd thought..

Finally we get close enough to the water to satisfy Haruka so we start setting things up. Michiru spreads out the enormous beach blanket as Haruka jams the pole of the umbrella deep into the sand. She snaps it open and I put the basket down in it's shade. Minako dumps Artemis onto the blanket, then starts taking off her outer wear.

Blushing again, I turn away and try to concentrate on taking off the clothes I put on over my own suit. I was just unzipping my shorts when a bottle of sunscreen comes into my vision. Blinking, I look up the arm attached to it and see that Minako's the one holding it out to me.

"Sunscreen my back?" she asks.

I gulp and nod. "Sure." She smiles and lays down on the blanket, then reaches behind herself and pulls on the sting that ties her bikini top on. I gulp again and try to remember how to breathe.

My hands shake as I pick up the bottle and pour some of the white liquid into my cupped palm. It smells like coconuts. I rub my hands together, gulp a third time, then start rubbing the sunscreen onto Minako's back. She sighs softly and relaxes under my careful ministrations.

"MmmmMm.. that really feels good Mako-chan.." she murmurs and I almost come apart at the seams. Her skin is so soft, like silk, but I can feel hard muscle beneath it, toned from years of volleyball, being Sailor V, then Sailor Venus.

I actually take longer than really necessary to rub the sunscreen on, but Minako isn't complaining. In fact, she keeps making these contented little 'mmmm'ing noises that almost sound like soft moans...

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and I pull my hands away before it becomes too suspicious looking. I could swear Minako makes a sound of disappointment, but it must just be my imagination. She opens her eyes and sits up, holding the front of her top in place with one hand.

"Tie me up?" she asks, holding her hair out of the way with her other hand.

Evil bondage images spring to mind as I reach forward and grasp the two ends that dangle at her sides. I'm going to die from hormone overload, I just know it. My fingers brush against her skin there and she gasps. "Er, sorry.." I mumble, pulling the strings tight around her.

She doesn't reply. I hope she's not upset with me..

I make short work of tying the strings together into a bow. She adjusts herself in the top and I watch her ample breasts jiggle with the movement. Quickly looking away, I try to catch my breath, more visions of her naked body running through my mind from last night's dream.

Pushing aside the memories, I stand and wiggle out of my shorts, then toss them onto the pile of clothing on one corner of the blanket. Haruka and Michiru have already run off for the water. I can see them out there playing. Haruka is trying to catch Michiru.

I shake my head, amused. Trying to catch Michiru in the water is like trying to grab a live fish with your bare hands. I can hear the sea sailor's laughs from here. She really enjoys teasing Haruka.

My thoughts are then interrupted by the arrival of the others. They've finally caught up with us. Rei and Usagi are arguing on either side of Mamoru, who's ignoring them both as he carries a large cooler full of drinks. Luna's curled up on top of the cooler. Ami trails behind them, her nose in another book.

They crowd around Minako and I, and lots of things begin happening at once. Everyone is taking off their clothes, sunscreen is being generously lathered on and now Mamoru is setting up a volleyball net with Ami's help, Usagi's trying to blow up the ball I brought and Rei's cranking up the tunes from the boom box.

Wow, my friends sure are noisy..

"Your turn." Minako says to me and I find myself pushed face down on the blanket. The blonde's hands quickly plant themselves on my warm skin and I very nearly groan in utter bliss. She has such soft, strong hands, with only a little bit of callous to them.

She methodically rubs the cream into my skin, leaving not one single inch exposed. She even manages to get the spots covered by the straps that hold the back of my suit together.

I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning out right. Kami but it feels goooood! I can even feel my toes curling..

"The ball's ready!" Usagi finally yells, having gotten the darn thing blown up at last. Perhaps I should've told her to use the bicycle pump that I just remembered is in the bottom of my bag. Oh well..

I sigh to myself as Minako pulls her hands away and we head out to play a rousing game of beach volleyball. Passing Luna and Artemis on the way, I notice that they're cuddled together in what looks like a little yin-yang symbol. They're so cute!

_The game_ lasts for just over an hour before everyone starts getting bored. Note to myself, never let Haruka and Mamoru play on the same team, unless you like having the ball spiked off your face..

Though I suppose I only have myself to blame.. watching Minako's breasts jiggle is dangerous. I got more balls to the head that way.. Oye, my head'll be covered in lumps tomorrow..

I wander off to sit in the shade of the umbrella so the world can right itself again. Ami and Rei have gone swimming, Haruka and Michiru wandered off somewhere (to make out no doubt) and Usagi, Mamoru and Minako are playing a game of Frisbee. I can't help but stare. She's the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on.

And I can never tell her how I feel.

Despondent, I pull a soda out of cooler and lay on my stomach. I can't have her, but at least I can watch.

Half an hour later, and a cold dip for me, everyone gathers on the blanket for lunch. Minako announces that she helped me cook and suddenly no one seems to be that hungry any more.

"It's ok! Don't worry, I tasted everything and it's all fine!" I reassure them with a laugh. Confident in my judgment, we all dig in, and true to form, it's delicious. "Naturally." I grin. My cooking skills are something I've always been proud of.

_After eating_ seems to be more of a relaxation time than anything. Mamoru's fallen asleep and is snoring, Ami and Minako have taken Luna and Artemis on walk (or should I say: on a 'carry'?), Michiru is reading, Rei is sunbathing, and Haruka has disappeared.

I've decided to take a stroll down the beach. The surf laps around my ankles as I walk along, not really thinking much of anything at the moment, though that dream keeps resurfacing in my consciousness.

Pushing the images of a wreathing, moaning, gasping Minako from my mind yet again, I start to climb over a pile of rocks at the edge of the beach.

"Fancy meeting you here." a voice says from behind one of the rocks. Looking up, I see Haruka sitting and tossing pebbles into the crashing water.

"Oh, so this's where you've gotten to." I reply, moving up next to her. I pick up a rock or two and toss them into sea.

"Were you looking for me?" she asks curiously, one sandy eyebrow arched upwards.

"Not really." Another little stone meets it's watery doom.

We sit in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other's company as we attempt to out distance each other with hapless stones.

Suddenly a shriek has us both racing back to the beach at top speed. "What's wrong?" Haruka demands, her eyes searching around for some evil fiend, here to wreck our pleasant afternoon.

The scene that greets us however, is far from evil. The shriek had come from Usagi, who is buried up to her neck in the sand. Minako is standing a few feet away, laughing hysterically. Somehow I get the feeling that this is her idea.

I chuckle a bit and shake my head. Oye.

Usagi is still shrieking to Minako, and to anyone within hearing distance, to dig her up "THIS INSTANT!" because it's just "NOT FUNNY!" Frankly I find her predicament rather amusing.

"Well that's what you get for falling asleep next our sand castle!" Rei informs the submerged blonde. Apparently she, Ami and Michiru had started building a sand castle/sculpture and Minako had gotten it into her pretty little head to drag Usagi into the hole they'd made in the sand, then bury her.

Well dang, wish I'd been here to help.

Haruka walks up to Usagi and draws boobs in the sand in front of the girl. Laughter ensues. "Oh very funny Haruka." I guess our Princess just doesn't have much of a sense of humor.

_**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. :) I'm sorry all the chapters aren't all chocked full of lemony goodness, but somebody told me I actually have a plot going. :) Not to fear though, the yellow citrus matter WILL return, just be patient. ;)**_


	4. Disclosure prt A

_**A/N: This story is written in Makoto's POV, just like before. Duh.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; I'm just using them without permission. :)**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY, AS PREVIOUSLY STATED, IS A *LEMON*! YOU SHOULDN'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOT AND STEAMY GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! Or are just too young to. This chapter is ok though, if you're just skipping over the lemony bits. Mild swearing though. As if that would go away.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako. :D Love Ya Hot Stuff! ;)**_

_Part A_

Time flies and it's starting to get late, so we pack up to leave. As we walk up the beach to the cars, somehow it's decided that the Inners are going to be spending the night at my house. How that happened, I'm still not entirely sure, but, oh well..

The ride back to the city is peaceful and in no time (literally since Haruka is driving again) we're dropping Minako off at her house so she can get her sleeping bag and pajamas for the sleep over. Next, Haruka drops me off at my apartment. I wave goodbye to her and Michiru as the convertible zips out of sight.

Fortunately the picnic basket is a lot lighter now so I have no trouble lugging it up the stairs. Once inside I throw away all the trash, wash the dishes, then stow the basket back in the cupboard for next time.

My back pops as I stand, so I stretch to relieve some of the kinks. Man it's been a long day. Yawning, I head for my room where I strip off my clothes and suit, and toss them into the hamper. Then, picking up a clean towel, I walk naked to the bathroom for a shower. There's sand all over me..

About ten minutes later, there's a knock at my door. I hurry out of my room as I finish tying my hair back, to open the door for Ami. Punctual as ever, it's been exactly one half hour since we all agreed to have the sleep over.

Smiling, I step to the side to let the shorter girl past. Before I could close the door however, Rei comes running up. She's nearly as punctual as Ami sometimes. Exchanging pleasantries, I tell them both to make themselves at home while I go start the popcorn for the movie Minako promised to bring.

Five more minutes pass before the two missing blondes finally bang on my door, both out of breath from their obvious sprint.

Minako's heaving chest is very distracting..

The pair join the other two and sit on the floor in front of my couch. Minako then pops the tape into my VCR. Rei asks what it's about and Minako replies that it's a 'romantic comedy'. Lovely.

Bringing the bowl of popcorn and enough bottles of soda for everyone, I sit myself down in the space on the couch that Rei and Ami saved for me between them. As the movie starts, I hand Usagi and Minako their own smaller bowls of popcorn.

"Hey! How come we have to eat out of these little bowls?" Usagi complains, eyeing my bigger bowl hungrily.

"Because," Rei answers for me. "you'd end up eating all the popcorn otherwise!" I blush, that really was my reason..

Usagi puffs up indignantly, but then she spots the hot, main male character in the movie and instantly forgets the slight. Thank goodness, the last thing I need right now is another argument between Rei and Usagi.

The movie's alright for the most part, though the main female character is too simpering for my taste. We watch another movie after the first one. This one's better, but not by much. I prefer action flicks myself.

About halfway through the movie, and after two bowls of ice cream, I notice that Usagi's fallen asleep against my knee where she sat between my legs on the floor. I hand the remaining popcorn to Rei, then stoop and hoist the little blonde into my arms. She'd probably be more comfortable in her sleeping bag, so I walk over to where the girls have set them up and lay Usagi out on hers.

Our leader murmurs in her sleep and curls up, clutching her pillow to her chest. Smiling fondly, I pull the flap of the sleeping bag over her, then quietly make my way back to the couch.

Not more than five minutes later, Rei nudges me and points down to where Minako's stretched out on floor. She too, has fallen asleep. I gulp, but pick her up as well and head over to her sleeping bag. She curls against me in her sleep and nuzzles my shoulder with her nose. My heart skips a beat. How I long to hold her like this every day..

Sighing softly, I set her down on her sleeping bag and tuck her in, before again returning to couch. Ami then announces that she too, is going to bed.

Rei and I nod and the blue haired girl bids us both goodnight and curls up in her sleeping bag with the other two. Now it's just Rei and I.

We finish the second movie in a silence that's only broken by the soft snoring of Minako and/or Usagi. Not being tired enough to sleep yet, I pop in a third movie and settle back for one of my action packed favorites.

It takes me about ten minutes before I realize that Rei is staring at me. "What?" I ask, slightly unnerved.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I blink. "Huh?"

"There's something wrong, I can sense it." she states. "I wanna know what's bothering you."

I blush. Crud. I'd forgotten about her ESP thing. Damn psychics. "Nothing." I lie, hoping she drops it. "I'm fine."

She merely stares at me more, obviously not buying my story. I blush brighter. "Ok ok, well, I've... got this crush on someone, ok?" I say before I can stop myself.

Rei blinks. "A crush? On who?"

"Somebody at school.."

"Do I know him?" Stupidly, I nod.

"What does he look like?" she asks, curiously.

"Kind of on the short side, with long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.." I reply sort of dreamily, with a little smile on my face.

Confusion creases her forehead. "Anything else?"

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well, what are his interests? Does he play sports?" she asks.

I nod. "Volleyball." I slap my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide. Aw crap! I can't believe I just said that!

Rei's brow furrows further. "I don't remember any guy who looks like that when went to watch Minako play..." Her voice then trails off and she looks at me funny. I can just hear the wheels of her mind grinding and everything sliding into place.

Not once did I say it was a 'he'.

Her eyes wide, Rei looks over to the sleeping bodies. "You don't mean..?" She turns back to look directly into my eyes. I nod. "Oh my god..."

_**A/N: Don't you just HATE cliffhangers? ;) Well, tune in next time for Rei's reaction! :) And as to the question of whether Minako remembers or not, well, that's for me to know, and you to find out. ;)**_


	5. What Came Before prt B

_**A/N: This story is, can you guess? Written in Makoto's POV!**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; but you can't make me give them up! MWA ! Or can you?**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY, LIKE IN THE CHAPTERS BEFORE, IS A *LEMON*! STAY AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOT AND HEAVY GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! Or are just too young to. This chapter's ok, if you're skipping the lemoness. Mild swearing rules!**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako. :D Love Ya Sweets! ;)**_

_**And now! The Moment you've ALL been waiting for...! Drumroll please! -drum rolls by- Thank you for glorious round of indifference.. –sweatdrop- Time now for the Heart-Poundin', Train-Robbin', Grave-Diggin' conclusion to the last chapter!**_

_**Well ok, maybe not, but it's nifty anyway. :)**_

_Part B_

_- Her eyes wide, Rei looks over to the sleeping bodies. "You don't mean..?" She turns back to look directly into my eyes. I nod. "Oh my god..." -_

I close my eyes, waiting for the hurtful words.. which never come. To my surprise, I hear her giggle. Opening my eyes again, I see she has one hand to her mouth in order to try and silence her amusement.

"You? And Minako?" she giggles. "Wow, who would've guessed?" She grins at me. "But why didn't you tell us you liked girls?"

I flinch and look away. Here it comes. "Because I didn't want you to know."

"Why not?" she asks, confused. "Were you worried about our reactions? If you were, you really shouldn't have been, I mean, we're alright with Haruka and Michiru."

"That's not it." I reply, not looking at her.

"Then what?"

I sigh and hesitate. Should I really tell her? Can I risk it? Suddenly I feel her warm palm on my arm. Looking up, I see her violet eyes imploring me. "Please tell me?" she asks softly. "I want to help."

Sighing again, I run a hand through my hair (which I've taken down), mentally battling with myself. I've kept this a secret so long.. would she really understand?

Abruptly I stand. "I'll be right back." Her confused gaze follows me as I walk to my room. Moments later I return, a small piece of paper in my hands. I give it to her.

Curiously, she gazes at the photo. The young person in the picture has very short, chestnut hair, bright green eyes and braces. A big green shirt covers a lanky frame, along with faded black jeans and sneakers.

"That's me." I inform Rei. "Before I met the Sailors." Rei's jaw drops. "Quite a difference, ne?" I say with a wry little smile.

"Wow.." was apparently all she could think of to say.

I nod. "Back then I was a real tomboy. So much so that it was almost impossible to tell me apart from a real boy." I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees.

By now we've both completely forgotten about the movie.

"Since I was just reaching puberty, I didn't really know much about the whole guy/girl thing and who should be dating whom and all that stuff. I just liked people. One day I asked this one girl to have pizza with me, because I wanted to get to know her better and to be her friend. But she freaked out on me and started calling me names like 'pervert' and 'sicko'. I didn't understand what I'd done wrong. I asked her what was so weird about having pizza with a friend and she said that girls don't ask other girls out on dates. She stormed off before I could explain." I sigh.

"The next day it was all over school and everyone was calling me names. It got so bad that kids started writing 'pervert' across my locker in spray paint. Then one day, as I was walking home from school, a group of kids stepped out from an alleyway and started trying to beat me up, I mean REALLY beat me up, a couple of them even carried baseball bats." I shake my head. "If it wasn't for my karate I don't think it would've ended so well. As it was, I fortunately managed to defend myself. The following week though, I found myself facing an even bigger group of kids who wanted to beat me up. That's how kids started knowing me as 'the karate maniac' and why I got transferred. The kids who attacked me all claimed that I'D attacked THEM, and since I had no parents, I couldn't be expelled, so I was transferred."

I feel Rei's hand on my shoulder as she gives it a comforting squeeze. I smile for a moment, before going back to my story. "Unfortunately for me, some of the kids at my new school were friends with kids at my old school, so the whole thing started all over again and I was transferred a second time. That was when I made the decision to change. I grew my hair out, got my ears pierced, and started wearing dresses all the time. I acted as feminine as I could and went crazy over every boy in sight, but it worked. People started leaving me alone. The more girly I acted, the less I was bothered, though occasionally my secret still managed to leak out somehow."

"That's what happened the last time, before I came to Crossroads. You remember me telling you about my old boyfriend, right?" Rei nods. "Well, we were really close, boyfriend and girlfriend I guess. I was comfortable with him, and we had fun together, but eventually he started wanting to kiss me. "It's what all boyfriends and girlfriends do," he told me. So we did, but I was never really into it like he was, and I guess he sensed it. That's the real reason why we were at that gazebo that day in the rain. He called me there to ask what was up. Feeling that we were close enough that I could tell him the truth, which I was only just beginning to figure out myself, I told him that I thought I was starting to like girls."

I put my head in my hands as all the old, painful memories return to the surface. "He was furious. He said I disgusted him and that he never wanted anything to do with me ever again." Tears start sliding down my face. "I was crushed. I had thought I knew him, but I was wrong, and the next day it started all over again. The name calling, the attacks, then I was transferred again. All the kids who I thought were my friends had turned on me. I was all alone."

I wipe my face with my hands as Rei listens on, sympathy written across her lovely face. "So after that, I swore I'd never tell anyone again, that way I'd never be hurt again."

Rei hugs me, tears in her own eyes. I'm sure she can sense my pain. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Makoto." she says softly, giving me an extra squeeze. "But why didn't you tell us when Haruka and Michiru showed up?"

"Well when they came around, I did think about telling everyone," I say. "but by then, I had been lying for so long, I thought you guys would be upset with me for not being truthful to you right from the start."

"We wouldn't be mad. Mako-chan, you're our friend, a part of our family, we'd never be upset with you, or call you names." Rei said, hugging me again.

I smile. "Thank you Rei." I say, hugging back. "That makes me feel better."

"Good." she stated, then pulled back. "Now we have to figure out how to get you and Mina-chan together." She grinned and winked at me.

"Oye."

_**A/N: Coming up Next Time: Back to the Fruitilious Goodness! ;)**_


	6. Morning After

_**A/N: Makoto's POV!**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; as if you thought I did.**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY, IS A *LEMON*! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU DON'T LIKE STEAMY GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! Or are just too young to. The Lemoness is BACK! Mild swearing ensues.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako, the Love of My Life. ;)**_

I'm dreaming again. This time I'm almost sure of it. It's another Silver Millennium dream and this time I'm running through the gardens that surround the Moon Palace. I'm Sailor Jupiter right now, since I almost always am while I'm here, and I'm participating in one of Princess Serenity's favorite games: Hide-and-Seek.

Looking around the corner of one of the hedges, I peer across the gap between my current spot and the back wall of the Palace. It wouldn't do to be caught by my Princess this early in the game.

Hurrying as stealthily as I can, I slip into the shadows, making sure no one's in sight. Creeping on tiptoes, I make my way past the Palace unnoticed to the outer wall that surrounds the grounds. Suddenly I hear a twig snap. Freezing in my tracks, I wait to see if I'm spotted. Half hidden in the shadows between trees and the wall, I hold my breath, trying not to make a sound.

A moment or so later, a giggle accompanies another twig breaking. I cautiously spread a couple branches apart to gaze at the courtyard beyond. Princess Serenity comes into my view. She's grinning like crazy and, fortunately for me, heading in the wrong direction to find me.

I watch as the Princess giggles again and attacks a bush, trying to find her Sailor Protectors. Undeterred by coming up empty handed, the blonde continues on around the edge of the pond in the middle of yard, effectively disappearing from my sight.

Sighing in relief, I continue forward. Though the game sounds slightly childish at first, it really is quite fun, and, as Luna has pointed out on more than one occasion, is good for stealth training. But at the moment, I'm not thinking about that particular aspect of the game. For the time being, it's simply a fun way to pass an afternoon, with the added bonus of bringing enjoyment to our beloved Princess.

Grinning to myself at having eluded said Princess once again, I hurry around the corner where the wall turns in front of me, only to slam face first into someone.

"Ooff!" we both exclaim as we collide, ending up on our rear ends. To my relief however, it's Venus that I've run into. "Oo, sorry about that." I say softly, so as not to draw unwanted attention to our location.

She grins. "Not a problem." I help her to her feet and we both peer through the trees, making sure that Princess Serenity didn't hear our impromptu meeting.

Not seeing her, we both breathe a little easier. We turn back toward one another and smile. "You know Jupiter," she says softly before I can continue on my way. "I haven't seen you since this morning.." My cheeks flush as I remember the last time we were alone. She'd snuck into my room at roughly midnight and didn't leave 'til nearly dawn. I love it when she does that.

Without warning, the buxom blonde jumps at me and knocks me back against the wall, kissing me for all she's worth. I respond with equal passion, the dangers of getting caught sending an excited thrill through me as her hands run over my back.

"MmmMM"ing my enjoyment, I hoist the girl higher into my arms and she responds by wrapping her legs around my waist. Taking advantage of this, I turn us around, pressing her into the wall instead.

As I begin kissing her jaw and neck, her hands tug on my skirt and she lets out an annoyed grunt. "You wear too many clothes.." she mutters into my ear. I know what she means. Our Sailor Fukus aren't exactly designed with love making in mind. So with that thought, I let my transformation slip away, reverting to my Princess Jupiter persona, which I usually only inhabit outside of the Moon. Or in special cases such as this.

"That's better.." I can hear the grin in her voice as she also slips out of her Venus guise. No longer faced with an impenetrable bow in front of me, my hands are quick to undo the buttons at the back of her orange dress and to slip it from her shoulders.

The top of her dress pools at her waist as I move down to kiss the soft, warm skin of her shoulders and collar bone. My evil little hands are busy again, trailing down her back, over her rear to her thighs, which are still clamped around me, keeping the dress from falling further.

Giving a little shiver, Minako moans softly as my head dips lower still, to the lusciousness of her cleavage, still bound by her lacy bra. I lave at her skin for a moment or two with my tongue before she pulls my head back up to her mouth for an earth-shattering kiss that we both groan into.

More heated than ever, I release one leg in favor slipping my hand under her skirt. She shivers again as the hand slides upwards toward it's barricaded goal. Pausing only a moment to play at the edge of her undergarments, my fingers quickly slip past the laciness and into the wet heat beyond.

A deep groan into my mouth from Minako is my reward as my hand slides rhythmically back and forth. She pulls me tighter against herself as her hips fall into a counterpoint motion. I can sense the coil of pleasure inside her tighten as she begins to whimper and moan. We keep our lips sealed together in a deep, soulful kiss, half to remain as silent as possible (we ARE still playing the game after all) and the other half, well, just because it feels darn good.

Her hips move faster as my hand speeds up. She's nearly there, I can tell. And as if in answer to my thought, Minako suddenly stiffens in my grasp, then shudders completely, her whole body wracked by the tremors of her release. My mouth muffles her accompanying cry.

Then just as suddenly she goes limp and sags against me, her breathing ragged after finally breaking the kiss. I cradle her gently and extrude my hand from her folds, inadvertently eliciting another soft moan from her lips.

She leans against me for a few moments more, before she stands under her own power once again. Thinking this would be the end of our little rendezvous, I let her down and reach to button up her dress after replacing it upon her shoulders. Imagine my surprise when she flips us around and shoves ME against the wall.

Grinning almost evilly, Minako makes quick work of the buttons on my green shirt before ripping it apart and latching herself onto my own chest. Biting my lip until it hurts, I try and hold back the loud moan that nearly escapes from my throat as her lips slide over one breast, and then other, kissing and licking them through my bra.

I hiss through my teeth as my hands come up and tangle themselves in her blonde locks, keeping her head stationary. That's when I feel the breeze on my legs, my trousers having dropped to my knees. The little minx!

My head drops down to the top of hers as I attempt to muffle the cry caused by her hand sliding past my underwear. "Rrrrr... Minako..." I mutter, gasping at the sensations running through me. She looks up in response, a grin on her face as her hand copies what mine had done to her. She watches my expression as I struggle to keep from moaning outright.

Unashamedly her hand picks up speed, my hips moving with her. My breath rasps out through my clenched teeth as I lean heavily on the wall behind me for support. Faster and faster, higher and higher, almost almost...

Minako's mouth suddenly meets mine as I explode, muffling my scream of her name as I shake from head to foot.

_"GAAHH!" I_ exclaim, sitting upright in my sleeping bag. Frantically I look around at my surroundings, slowly realizing that I'm in the living room of my apartment. On the floor with me are the sleeping bags, and subsequently the sleeping forms, of my friends and fellow Inners.

Gasping for breath and trying to slow the rapid beat of my heart, I realize it was another dream, a very GRAPHIC, very REAL dream. Shaking myself, I slowly get to my feet, belatedly discovering just how real the dream actually was.

I sigh softly to myself and head for my bedroom where I retrieve a clean pair of pajama shorts, before going into the bathroom to clean up.

Good thing the others are sound sleepers.

_I wake_ several hours later to the low sound of the television set. Stretching and yawning, I sit up in my sleeping bag and look around. Rei and Ami, in their pajamas still, hair mussed, are on the couch, watching the news. Stretching again, I get up and head for the bathroom. Thankfully that dream hadn't repeated itself; I'm running out of clean underwear. I make a mental note to do laundry soon.

Reemerging, I walk over to the couch and join my comrades. Sitting between them, I catch the tail end of the last broadcast and the beginning of the next. Bleck, all bad news. Why don't reporters ever have anything good to say?

Momentarily leaning forward, I swipe the remote from the coffee table and change the channel during a commercial. Hmm.. let's see.. shopping network, car commercial, cell phone commercial, car commercial again, talk show, phony call-in psychic (I know this because Usagi actually called them), another car commercial, cartoons, ooo! Cooking show! Hey, I've made that before.. added a little more cinnamon though, and... is Ami staring at me?

Sure enough, turning to look at her directly, the young genius is staring unwaveringly at me. "Ok ok.." I mutter. "I'll change it back." I flip back to the news broadcast, but she doesn't seem to notice. "What?" I exclaim, though not loud enough to wake Usagi or Minako, who're still snoring.

"I told her." says Rei, from my other side. My jaw drops. Oh please Kami, no...

I turn slowly in her direction. "Please tell me you didn't just say that." I beg.

She looks sheepish. "I'm sorry, but she asked if I knew what was wrong with you and you didn't say I couldn't!"

I sigh. "Aw crap.." Just then, I feel Ami's hand on my arm and I turn to look at her.

"You don't have to feel bad about it Mako-chan." she says to me, a little smile on her face. "It's ok with me, really."

"Neither of you can EVER mention this to ANYONE!" I hiss, casting a quick glance over to the two sleeping blondes. "Especially to THEM. Got it?"

They both blink at me. "But why?" Rei asks. "I thought you loved-" My hand slapping over her mouth cuts off her sentence.

"I DO, but I don't want HER to know about it!" I reply, releasing Rei's head.

"But why not?" Ami repeats Rei's question. "If you love-" I give her a harsh look. "-her, then why wouldn't you want her to know about it?"

I sigh and lean forward, my elbows on my knees. "Because I don't want any weirdness between us if she doesn't love me back." I explain in a soft voice. "I don't think things could ever be 'normal' again between us if I told her, and I don't want to loose her as a friend. She means too much to me."

"So you're just going to go on pining for her and never tell her how you feel?" Rei asks with an incredulous look.

I nod. "In a nutshell."

"But how can you do that? Isn't it tearing you up inside having her so close and not telling her?" Ami asks.

I shrug. "I've gotten used to it." They raise their eyebrows at me. "I've loved her since we met and have kept it to myself ever since I realized it. I've gotten used to longing for something I can't have."

"Oh Mako-chan.." Ami gives me a tight hug and Rei joins from the other side.

I laugh, but hug back. "It's not that bad guys, and I WILL live, but you HAVE to promise me that you WON'T tell."

Ami cocks her head to one side. "Why can't we tell Usagi?" I give her a LOOK and she blushes. "Because Usagi can't really keep a secret, can she?" the blue haired girl answers herself.

Rei nods. "Especially one this big." She pauses. "Can we at least tell them you like girls?"

"I'd rather you didn't." I reply. "Things like this have a tendency to slip out, whether a person means to do it or not, and I'd rather not have the whole school know. I don't want to be transferred again."

"You don't know that will happen." Rei says.

"Just the same, I don't want to tempt Fate, ok? It's screwed me over enough times in my life, alright?" They both nod and I smile. "Thanks guys." They give me another group hug. "Now, who wants breakfast?" I grin, finally changing the subject. They grin back and both nod, so I get up from the couch and head into the kitchen to start on some morning grub.

_"How do_ you know she doesn't like girls?" I turn around from the stove to see Rei standing at the far side of the kitchen table.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the breakfast I'm cooking. "Oh c'mon," I say, "she's Sailor VENUS, Goddess of Love for crying out loud! THAT'S how I know."

Behind me, Rei shakes her head and sits down. "There's more than one kind of love you know."

"Well, it's not THAT kind of love." I state.

"Are you sure?" I nod. "That's a lame excuse and you know it." she says. "You can't know that for certain."

I turn back around. "You've seen her Rei!" I exclaim. "She goes 'ga-ga' over every 'cute' guy that passes through her line of vision!"

"So did you."

"I was acting!"

Rei arches a perfect eyebrow. "And she's not?"

I shake my head. "Of course not."

"And you know this how?" she counters.

"Because I KNOW her!" I say, a bit too loudly.

Rei shakes her head again. "We thought we knew you, and look how that turned out."

I sigh, frustrated, and turn back around, working a little more vigorously than needed. "What's it matter to you anyway?" I grumble. "It's none of your business.."

"I care," Rei says, "because you're my FRIEND and I hate to see you torturing yourself for no reason."

"I have plenty of reasons to torture myself!" Wait, that didn't come out right..

"Those aren't good reasons." she insists. "Now what's the REAL reason?"

"My reasons are good enough." I snort derisively. "Now why don't you go bother someone else, huh?"

She sighs and I know she's shaking her head at me again. "You're only hurting yourself by not telling her." Rei says. I can hear the sound of her chair scraping against the floor as she stands.

"Better me than her.." I whisper. Rei doesn't hear as she leaves the kitchen, which is, I suppose, a good thing. I sigh to myself again and the next several minutes are simply spent making sure breakfast doesn't burn. Then I hear soft footsteps behind me. Thinking it's Rei, I take a breath to make a mildly scathing comment, which dies in my throat as soft arms wrap around me from behind.

"Mmmm.. morning Mako.." Minako drawls sleepily in my ear. My mouth is suddenly completely dry and my wits have jumped out of my head and splattered all over the floor. The only reply I'm capable of is a grunt. "It sure smells good." she continues, giving me another hug before letting go and turning to open the fridge.

Breathe Kino, I tell myself, taking a deep breath. Focus. Breakfast. Must keep food from burning. Must keep food from burning.

Meanwhile, the sexiest blonde in all of Creation is stretching to get a glass out of one of my cupboards. Turning, I reach up and easily pull down a cup for her and she smiles one of the brightest smiles I've seen in my life. "Thank you Mako-chan." she grins cutely.

I turn back to the stove; my heart's racing over a hundred kilometers per hour. Breathe, that's it, in, out, in, out... good. Whew.

"Ack!" I whip around to see Minako grinning bigger still at me, having swatted my behind. She waves with her fingers, then skips out of the room in a very cheery mood.

Oye, that girl's gunna be the death of me... though I'll probably die happy, but still..

_During breakfast_ Ami helps me finish my evil geometry. I don't know how the girl can understand this stuff, it's all Greek to me, but fortunately she can and now I have a halfway decent chance of getting a passing grade. Go Ami!

After eating and showering, the five of us head off to school. The girls brought their uniforms with them last night so they could change into them this morning. The sleeping bags are just left on my floor. They'll be back for them eventually.

The walk to school is uneventful and we say goodbye to Rei as she turns off toward TA Girls School. I've always envied her for that, to be surrounded by that many girls ALL THE TIME.. (drool drool)

Er, anyway, the now four of us walk the rest of the way to Jubaan High, Usagi commenting on how it felt odd to arrive at school and not be out of breath. Ami and I laugh; Minako agrees with her. She's so cute.

We part paths at the shoe lockers and I head off down the hall. Along the way I notice Haruka and Michiru standing to one side of the corridor. The sea Senshi is leaning back against the wall with the blonde leaning over her, one forearm resting on the tile above the aqua haired girl's head.

Noticing me, they both wave. I wave back and they turn their attentions back to one another. Michiru's wearing that smug little smile she gets every time she and Haruka are talking privately. The wind Senshi is most likely saying some very lewd things to her girlfriend.

I chuckle to myself passing them and step into my classroom. They're funny, especially Haruka. I shake my head, remembering the uniform dress the taller girl is wearing. The sight was made more hilarious since she was accosting Michiru right then. She's so horny.

I take my seat in good spirits, greeting fellow students who wave as they too, take their seats. The bell rings shortly there after and the teacher comes into the room.

My mind drifts as usual as I stare out the window next to me. Unfortunately that hot dream from last is surfacing and I jump at the teacher's voice. Oops.. "Uh.. here!" I reply, blushing brightly.

The teacher sighs. "Please pay more attention Kino-san."

"Er, right.." I mutter, trying to hide behind my text book. Damn wetdream..

Class is as boring as ever and it seems to take an eternity before my second most favorite class begins. Phys. Ed. Though more and more it's slowly starting to take over as my favorite. Minako's in this class.

Hee hee hee.. Aino Minako in tight little shorts... jiggling, er, RUNNING around the gymnasium.. those long, slender legs... heh heh heh...

Uhm.. right... well, it's getting very close to replacing Home Ec. as my favorite class now, for obvious reasons. And there she is now. My heart nearly stops as my blonde goddess in gym shorts walks into the room. I swallow as she walks over to me and sits on the floor next to me.

"Hey there Mako-chan." she greets cheerily.

"Hey Mina-chan." I reply, smiling. Life is GOOD.

I feel slightly light-headed but then, I usually do around her. Currently she's talking to a couple of her classmates, but that's ok, just being next to her is enough to take my breath away.

Today is the start of volleyball week the teacher says. Minako just about goes crazy next to me. It's her favorite sport of course. I just hope I don't have to play on her team, OR play against her, I'm not sure which would be more distracting.. Minako from the front.. or Minako from the back...

I'm drifting again.. Focus Kino! Will power! Concentrate on the teacher, not on thoughts of Minako's ample, heaving bosom.. or her tiny little rear end that's so tight you could bounce a fifty yen piece off it!

Breathe girl! You're going to hyperventilate thinking like that! Self- control! That's the ticket! If only she wasn't so darn hot..

We're divided into teams and fortunately I'm neither on Minako's team, nor am I playing against her. She's sitting on the sidelines watching though. There're two games going to be played at once. Four teams all together, and two more on the sidelines. My team is one of first four up.

Four girls per team, I take the upper left hand corner. The ball is served and I watch it sail straight back to our server. She bats the ball gently to the girl in front of her who sets me up for a spike. Jumping into the air, I slam the ball over the net and the girl in the back corner opposite me scrambles to keep the ball from hitting the floor. The girl in front of me taps it over the net but I'm right there to knock it back over.

The other team's server hurries forward and sets up for a spike, the girl in the other front corner smashes the ball into our empty area. I dive for it and barely hit it upwards, fortunately the girl behind me is there to smack it back over and it hits hardwood before the other team catches it.

The onlookers go crazy, especially Minako. "Woooo! Go Mako-chan!" she screams above the other girls. I blush. The dive wasn't THAT great.

"Nice save." the coach comments, making a note on her clipboard. Well, what do I know anyway?

Grinning happily and enjoying having Minako cheering me on, the game proceeds and I'm once more caught up in the exhilaration of the sport. Rotating players every time we serve, I eventually become the server. I end up staying there most of the game, but eventually I'm rotated out, and soon after the game ends.

Taking a seat on sidelines, I settle in for what promises to be a great game. As good as I am at Volleyball, Minako is incredible. She IS the captain of the school's team after all and not far into the game it becomes clear why. She is just astounding, there's no other word for it. The control she has with the ball, the perfect jumps, serves and hits.. it's like poetry in motion.

Suffice to say I'm completely awestruck. I suppose that's why I didn't see the ball coming straight towards my face. With an odd smacking sound the volleyball rams straight into my nose, spins there for a second or two (is she good or what?), then slows to a stop and drops to the floor where it then rolls away.

Owww...

Grabbing my nose with both hands, my head drops into my lap. "Eeeeeeooooowwwww!" I yipe. Damn it hurts!

Everyone crowds around me but are quickly shoved aside as Minako moves next to me. "Mako-chan! Mako-chan are you alright? Speak to me! I'm SOOO sorry! I didn't mean to hit you like that! Please say you're ok!"

"NI'm aw-wight..." I mutter in reply.

"Let me see." She lifts my head up as the teacher finally pushes her way through the crowd. Together she and Minako pry my hands from my face. "Oh my god..."

There's blood everywhere, I know there is, I can feel it and see it on my hands. But I don't think it's from being hit in the face. If Minako knew the kinds of dirty thoughts that had been going through my head right then, she'd be glad the ball had hit me, otherwise I wouldn't have had a good reason for suddenly bursting out with a nose bleed.

Funny, I always thought that just happened to boys..

I'm quickly whisked off to the nurse's office where I get cleaned up, then examined. Minako accompanies me. I know she's worried and I try to reassure her with my eyes over the shoulder of the nurse. She seems to relax slightly, but still appears concerned.

After much poking and prodding, it's determined that my nose isn't broken, only sprained. I didn't know you COULD sprain your nose, but oh well.. With my head ever tipped backward, the nurse braces my nose with a long metal stick (just to be on the safe side) and secures it with sturdy medical tape. Cotton is shoved up my nose to staunch any further blood and that too, is taped up. Then I'm given a cold compress to reduce the swelling that's beginning to flair up and told to lay down on the medical bed for a couple of hours. Wouldn't want to collapse from a dizzy spell now.

Finally the nurse leaves and it's just Minako and myself. My eyes are closed, but I can hear her footsteps moving closer and the bed sinking lower underneath me confirms my thoughts.

"NI'm aw-wight." I say to her before she has the chance to apologize for anything that really isn't her fault. I SO need to start paying more attention to things that AREN'T Minako's luscious body.

"I know." she says softly. "But I... I wanted to talk to you about something Makoto."

The formal address and tone of her voice make me look at her over the compress. "Wot?"

"I.. I saw how you were distracted today Makoto.." she begins. "The glazed look in your eyes. I've been noticing it for weeks, how you always seem to be so far away, thinking of... something, really hard, being surprised when your name is called, or when someone shakes you out of your reverie."

I've closed my eyes again. I think I know where this's going and I REALLY don't want to try and talk about it now. How can I tell her what's really going on with me without telling her how I feel?

She continues, unknowing of my thoughts. "I've asked you countless times what's on your mind, but every time you look away and say 'nothing', then change the subject, or just pretend like I'm not even there. Mako-chan, why don't you trust me any more?"

I blink and look over at her. There're tears forming in her eyes as her gaze pleads with me to know what's going on. "Oh Mina-chan.." I whisper and pull her into an embrace. Absently I realize I've gotten accustomed to the cotton blocking my nose. "It's not that I don't trust you... it's just that..." My voice trails off; I can't think of a suitable answer.

She pulls back. "Then what? Please, tell me Mako-chan.. We used to be best friends.. you used to tell me everything, why can't you tell me now?"

I sigh and hug her close again. "We ARE best friends and I DO still tell you everything.. it's just.. this thing with me.. is well.. it's just something I have to do on my own. Don't worry about it, it's not your problem."

She pulls away again to look into my eyes. "But if it has to do with you then it IS my problem! I care for you Mako-chan, we all do! You don't have to deal with anything alone any more, we're all here for you if you need us, just please tell me what's wrong."

I shake my head, stand up and pace one or twice. "I can't DO that Mina- chan, it.. it's complicated."

"Then let me help you with it, two heads are better than none and together I'm sure we can figure it out!" she replies, standing also to face me. I let her misquote slide.

"I'm sorry Minako, I just can't. This's just something I have to take care of by myself. There's nothing you can do for me." She only stares at me. I can see the tears reforming and sure enough, they spill over and run down her cheeks.

"I.. I see.." she murmurs, her head bowing so that her blonde hair hides her beautiful face. "You don't need me then."

My heart breaks and I can't help but pull her into my arms once more. "I didn't say that." Stroking her hair, I try to reassure her without revealing too much. Kami help me, but I'm this far from cracking and spilling my guts right here.

Hesitantly her arms come up around me and she buries her face in my shoulder; her tears dampening my uniform. "Then.. what ARE you saying?" she whispers, choking back a sob.

"I.. I don't know.." is all I can think of to say. Please, PLEASE don't let me give in. Give me strength. "I don't know what I'm saying Mina-chan.. I DO need you.." More than you can ever know. "The others too.. but.. right now.. I just.. I don't know..."

She nods and we stand embraced for several long minutes. Finally she pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "Will you tell me when you can then?"

"I... I can try.." I reply sadly.

She nods again. "I guess that's the best I can hope for then, huh?" She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry.." I say, softly, though I don't think it will do any good.

"It's ok.. If you can't, you can't." She shrugs. "Well, I should probably be getting back to class now. I'll see you later Makoto." And with that, Minako turns and disappears.

I sit heavily on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. Suddenly a drop falls onto my arm, then another, and another..

What have I done?

_**A/N: My girlfriend is writing this same story, only from Minako's POV, would any of you be interested in reading it?**_


	7. Consequences

_**A/N: It's in Makoto's POV!**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; oh! If only I did!**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A *LEMON*! TURN YOURSELF RIGHT AROUND IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY KIND OF GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! Or are just too young to. This chapter is back to being ok if you're skipping the lemon. Mild swearing throughout. :)**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako, how I Love Her! ;)**_

"What did you do?" Rei demands, slamming her hands on my kitchen table. I wince since my head is resting on said tabletop. I'm back home after school and I haven't seen Minako since she left after our ordeal. She's probably been avoiding me.

"I think I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.." I reply.

"I'll say you did! I haven't see Minako this upset since... since.. well, EVER!" Rei exclaims.

"I know.."

"So what did you do?" the raven-haired girl demands. Sighing, I regale every gory detail of my encounter with Minako during gym class. Rei picks her jaw up from the floor then calmly rears back and slaps me across the face. "I can't believe you did that!" she hisses, her eyes narrowed in anger. "You had the perfect moment to tell her how you felt and you CHICKENED OUT! YOU *COWARD*!"

I flinch. "I know, I know.. I'm a lousy rotten sticking piece of slime that's lower than the dirt under a bug under a brick.."

"Yes, you are." she agrees, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

I raise my up off the table. "What do you mean 'what am I going to do about it'? Nothing, that's what! I still don't want her to know about my feelings for her."

"RRRGGGHH! I don't believe what I'm hearing!" she shouts, shoving her chair back as she stands. "You are the most stubborn person I have EVER MET!"

"Including Usagi?" I grin wryly but she only glares at me.

"I don't understand you! Here you sit, pining away for the love of your life who just MIGHT actually love you back, but you refuse to tell on the basis that she COULD reject you, but you have no proof of this and all the excuses you can come up with are based off things that probably aren't true, and yet you refuse to find out if they are!" She pauses in her pacing. "You know," she says, finally stopping her ranting. "I think you're just scared."

I blink. "Of course I'm scared! I'm scared out of my mind! I'm scared that she'll say no, I'm scared she'll reject my friendship afterwards, and I'm even MORE scared that she'll say YES!"

Rei's features soften then and she comes around the table to sit beside me. "I don't think she'll say no Mako-chan." she says softly, resting her hand on my arm. "And I KNOW she won't stop being your friend if you tell her."

The tears start falling again. "But what if she does?" I sob, dropping my head down to my arms on the table. "I don't think my heart could take it.." I mumble.

"Mako-chan..." The raven-haired girl pulls me into a hug, but doesn't say any more. I don't think there's anything she CAN say, but that's ok, words are meaningless to me now anyway.

We sit like that for I'm not sure how long, before I finally pull back. She looks at me with sad, worried eyes. "I'm going to bed.." I say softly. She nods. "Stay if you like.. I don't care.." And with that, I trudge off to my bedroom, shed all of my clothes and just climb into the sheets completely naked.

The world can just end now for all that it matters to me.. in my opinion, it already has..

_I awake_ to the sound of beeping coming from the floor. Blinking, it takes me several minutes to realize it's my communicator. Leaning down to the floor, I sift through my discarded uniform until I find the small, green device. Pushing the answer button, Sailor Moon's face appears in the tiny screen. "What?" I mutter.

"Mako-chan! A monster's attacking! We need Jupiter!" She pauses. "Mako- chan.. were you asleep?" She seems surprised.

"Yeah actually, I was." I reply.

"Oh Mako-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... wake... you... uh.. Mako- chan? Are you naked?"

I blink. "Huh?" A yawn had over taken me right then and I guess I let the communicator screen fall a little too far. "Ooops.. Er, sorry Usagi." I apologize, blushing profusely.

"Hey! I thought you said your 'talents' were bigger than the rest of ours were!" Moon exclaims. I blink again. What? Thinking back I remember when we were fighting those 'Doom Tree' weirdos, that there was that one time when the five of us were trying out for the lead in 'Snow White', and I'd said my breasts were bigger than anyone else's. "You're boobs aren't any bigger than Rei's!"

I open my mouth to retort when what she says penetrates the fog in my brain. "Hey, how do YOU know how big Rei's boobs are?"

She suddenly blushes furiously and starts stammering. "I... I uh.. uhm... just.. uhm.. well..."

I laugh. "Uh-huh." I grin, then am overcome by another monster yawn.

"Get dressed Mako-chan." Moon laughs, recovering. "We need you in that park with the roses they were going to cover with concrete that one time, but then decided not to. I can't remember the name right now.." She sweatdrops.

"I know it." I reply, but she isn't looking at me any more.

"I don't care what the name is!" she yells to someone behind her, probably Mars. "She said she knows where it is, that's all that matters!" She turns back. "Get here as soon as you can. Moon out." Her grinning face in the little screen disappears, replaced by static.

"Jupiter out." I turn off my communicator, then sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Yawning and stretching again, I can just imagine that Moon's telling everyone right now how she just got an eyeful of my chest. So I embellished the truth a little back then, it was the only thing I could think of at that moment..

Taking a second to ponder if I really should get dressed first, I realize that if I detransformed before I got home, that I'd be buck naked in public. Though the idea of Minako getting some eyecandy from me was rather appealing, the thought of OTHER people getting same view has a major put- off. Best find some clothes first.

I search through my closet and dresser as quickly as I can before changing into Sailor Jupiter and climbing through my bedroom window to the roof. I really hope my neighbors never see me doing this, oye, that'd be hard to explain. "Oh it's ok Officer, Sailor Jupiter is just a close friend of mine, she's always coming and going through my windows." Geesh, that makes it sound like we're secret lovers or something..

That thought causes me to laugh. I can see the headline now: 'Kino Makoto Discovered to Be Sailor Jupiter's Illicit Lover!' I laugh out loud. I wonder what people would think they if knew we were the same person? 'Kino Makoto Discovered to Be Sailor Jupiter: Who Knew?' I chuckle again.

There's the park up head. Speeding up, I run across one more rooftop before jumping headlong off the seven-story building. Down I sail toward the ground before suddenly flipping round so my feet meet the grass that's rushing up toward me. Landing easily, I push off and race over to where I can see the other Inners fighting some evil leftover.

I arrive in only a few seconds and unleash my attack upon it. It screams and staggers back a bit, but seems otherwise undamaged. Darn, I was hoping to take it out so I could go back home and back to bed.

"It's about time you got here!" Mars yells to me.

"I was asleep! Gimme a break!" I yell back, dodging one of the monster's many arms and it's tail.

Mercury lands beside me then. "May I have a word with you Jupiter?" she asks, also dodging an arm or two.

I sigh. "Fine. What?"

"Over there." She points to the other side of the monster, away from the others. I nod and we do a combo blast, simultaneously flash freezing and electrocuting the fiend. Then we jump over it. "I think Minako's upset with you." she says, once we're on the other side, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Gee, you think?" I ask sarcastically. I'm really not in the mood for this right now. "What was your first clue?"

She glances at me. "Well the way she seems to be ignoring you is a tip off." Mercury tilts her head in Venus's direction. Looking over that way I realize she's right. Venus appears determined to neither see me, nor acknowledge my existence. I sigh again. I guess I deserve that. "So what happened between you two?"

"Don't ask.." I mutter. She arches a blue eyebrow. "Go ask Mars, I'm sure SHE'D be happy to repeat all the gory details to you." Mercury's other eyebrow rises to join the first. I've piqued her interest, so she throws another blast at the monster and jumps back to the other side where Mars is jumping around to avoid being pummeled.

I watch their rapid exchange and Mercury's shocked expressed. "SHE WHAT?" I wince. Oyyeeee...

"I know! I couldn't believe she did that either!" Mars agrees, though she at least doesn't shriek it so that all Tokyo can hear her. "So I slapped her for it!" Mercury actually nods approvingly. Ohhh CRAP! You know you've done something horrible when AMI condones violence against you. I'm going to rot in hell forever, I just know it.

"Did she say why?" Mercury asks and Mars leans close to whisper in her ear. "Ahh.. well that does explain that, but still.." She shakes her head.

"Hey! What're you two talking about?" Moon yells to them. They jump.

"Nothing!" they chorus, giving me dirty looks.

"Aww, c'mon guys! You shouldn't keep secrets!" Moon whines.

"We're not!" Mars replies. "Jupiter is!"

"Hey!" I exclaim.

Moon jumps over to me. "Oh c'mon Jupiter! Tell me tell me tell me! Is it juicy? Who's it about? Do I know them? Are they CUTE?" She grins widely at me.

"Don't bother asking HER Moon." Venus interrupts before I can reply. "She can't tell her secret, its 'something she has to deal with on her own'." The sarcasm in those words is so think they drop to the ground like stones.

Moon looks back to me. "What's she talking about Jupiter?"

I sigh. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"No surprise there!" I look over at Venus. Oh Kami, have I hurt you THAT badly my love?

Not looking at me, Venus powers up her deadliest attack and vanquishes the monster. Then, without a backward look, or even a goodbye, she dashes away in the direction of her house.

Pain slices through my heart at the sight. I'm sorry Minako.. I didn't mean to do this to you.. I'm just a coward, just like Rei said.

"Uhm.. did I miss something here?" Moon asks. "What's up between you and Venus?"

"Well Jupiter?" asks Mars, stepping up to the two of us. "Are you going tell her?" Mercury's right on the raven-haired Senshi's heels.

Moon looks up at me with those big, baby blue eyes of hers. They're full of curiosity right now, and a little worry. "Don't let it bother you Usagi- chan, everything will be alright." I reply with a fake smile, brushing her off.

"Oye!" Mars shakes her head. "Jupiter, you are just digging yourself deeper and deeper."

"Shut up Mars!" I snap, finally fed up with the whole situation. "And don't forget, you gave me your word." I glare at her before turning and stalking away, my transformation slipping away as I do so.

I wish everything would just go back to the way it was before..

_It's raining._ Hard. Lightning, thunder, wind, the whole nine yards. I suppose on some level it's my fault. Storms have a tendency to spring up when I'm in a foul mood.

Like now.

I'm soaked to the bone and wandering aimlessly, but I don't care. I just need to be out right now.. Out and away from the others.. I can't deal with them at the moment, especially when they keep trying to force me to admit my feelings for Minako.. What's their problem anyway? I mean, it's none of their stupid business, so why do they insist on bothering me about it?

I grumble in annoyance and the sky rumbles with me. Ever since my powers got stronger the weather seems to have taken to matching my moods. It's kinda freaky..

Currently I'm walking down some street I haven't bothered finding out the name to. Passing a store window I pause to look at the display inside. Hey, those are some nice shorts. They're boys though.. the baggy kind that reach just past the knees. I wonder how I'd look in them..

Shaking my head I push away from the window. What am I thinking? Boy's clothes.. I haven't thought about wearing those since before I met the girls. Why would it be coming up now of all times?

/ Maybe it's because you want to go back to the way you were. \

I blink, stopping dead in my tracks. That was my own voice just now. But.. it sounded like I used to when I was younger.

/ I like those shorts, \ my own voice says to me. / You should go back and get them. \

= No way! I've spent years perfecting my girly look! I'm not going to start wearing boy's clothes again now! = I start walking again.

/ Then when? \

= Huh? =

/ When are you going back to the way you used to be. The way you know you still want to be, no matter how deeply you've buried those thoughts. \

I'm having a conversation with myself! That's it! I've finally gone crackers! I might as well just call the Funny Farm right now!

/ You're not crazy, now answer the question damnit! \

= I.. I dunno... I've.. never thought about going BACK before.. =

/ Well what'd you expect to happen? Did you think you'd just settle down with some guy and have a bunch of kids? \

I make a disgusted face. = Blech! No! Of course not! I just figured I'd end up owning a nice restaurant somewhere.. that's all.. =

/ And you never pictured growing old with someone? \ My eyebrow arches of it's own accord.

= Well, I never really thought about- =

/ Like hell you didn't! \ the voice retorts harshly. / You can't lie to ME Kino Makoto! I KNOW you've thought about it so don't even TRY to say you haven't! \

= Ok ok! So I HAVE thought about it.. lay off already. = I nod to myself. = I do admit that the idea of growing old, if Senshi even CAN grow old, is not an entirely unappealing idea.. =

/ You're stalling Kino. \

= Alright! Alright! I pictured getting old with Minako! Are you happy now? =

/ No, you blew what might've been you're ONLY chance to tell the Love of Your Life how you feel! What I WANT is for you to turn yourself around, march BACK to her house, throw yourself down at her feet and grovel for forgiveness! \

= Oh just SHUT UP! =

/ You're just upset because I'M right and you know it! \

= You know, I don't remember being such a little JERK! =

/ That's because YOU got SOFT! We used to be cool! Decked out in jeans and t-shirts and dirt and grime and cuts and bruises! We used to ENJOY ourselves! \

= I enjoy myself! = That sounds bad.. = I just don't like getting dirty any more, and I like wearing DRESSES now! =

/ Dresses? Gaaaakkk! \ I involuntarily gag. / We used to LOATHE dresses, remember? They were evil incarnate! \

= I started wearing dresses so people would leave me alone and stop calling me names! =

/ You started wearing dresses when you started lying to yourself! \

= WHAT? I've never lied to myself! =

/ You started lying to yourself when your LIFE became a lie! You're not like this! You're not prissy enough to wear dresses and have long hair and paint your toenails! \

= SHUT UP! = I mentally scream. = I *LIKE* THOSE THINGS NOW! UNDERSTAND? THEY'RE WHO I AM NOW AND I DON'T NEED *YOU* TELLING ME WHAT YOU *THINK* I AM! NOW BUG OFF AND LEAVE.. ME.. *A-L-O-N-E*! =

I pause on the sidewalk once more, waiting for a reply, but the voice doesn't return. The nerve! Trying to tell me that I'm not who I am! Where do... I?... get off... Wait, that's not right..

RRRGGHH! My head hurts! Stupid voice! Confusing me like that! I hope it never comes back! Grumbling again, I shove my hands deep into the pockets of my mini skirt and sulk along down the sidewalk.

The storm rumbles with me. You said it pal.

_Some time_ later, I'm not sure how long, I hear that telltale beeping coming from my pocket once more. Grumbling to myself, I pull the communicator out and push the 'On' button. "What?" I snap, more harshly than I actually meant to.

The picture of Usagi winces. "I'm sorry Mako-chan, did I catch you at a bad time?" She looks worriedly at me.

I sigh. That seems to be something I've taken to doing around my friends today.. "No, I'm sorry Usagi-chan." I reply. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Was there something you needed? Another monster attack?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Usagi answers. "I just.. wanted to talk. Mako- chan? Have you been out in this storm all this time?"

I shrug. "Yeah, figured if I made it I might as well enjoy it."

"Oh Mako.. I didn't know it was that bad, are you ok?"

"I'll live." I shrug again. "What did you want to talk about?" I have my suspicions, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions. After all, this IS Usagi, and just about anything could require a deep, meaningful heart-to- heart. Even who ate the last shrimp-on-a-stick.

"Well.." Usagi fidgets. "it's.. it's about you and Minako.."

I frown suddenly. "What did Rei and Ami tell you?" I'm suddenly really regretting letting them know.

"Nothing!" is the quick reply. "But, well.. that's sort of the problem.. Mako.. I'm really beginning to think something bad's happened between you two. Now, I know I could be wrong, but something in my heart's telling me there's a problem between you two. Please Mako-chan, I wanna help."

Sighing heavily and rubbing one hand over my face, I try to collect myself and keep from screaming in frustration. "Look Usagi, this's my problem, and I'M the one that has to deal with it. No offence or anything, but I'd appreciate it if you guys just left me alone, ok?"

Usagi nods. "I understand Mako-chan. We'll leave you alone. Moon out." The picture goes to static and I punch the 'Off' button with annoyance.

Great! Now I've upset Usagi! Good going Kino! I whack the side of my head. All your friends think you're one big jerk now! I sigh for what seems like the millionth time today and continue on my walk. Fortunately because of the storm, I'm the only one crazy (and the emphasis is on CRAZY) enough to be out here.

And speaking of the storm, it's raining harder than ever now..

I can't believe it.. In one day I've managed to hurt two of my closest, bestest friends and the other two are pissed off at me.. I just hope the Outers don't get wind of this, I'd REALLY be in for then!

I kick a rock in front of me and skitters across the sidewalk, then waits patiently for me catch up to it. And to think all this started just because I fell in love with a teammate! And now everyone on that team's upset with me! Peachy.

I kick the rock again, harder this time and it careens over the concrete and off the curb. If I hadn't fallen for Minako everything would be ok right now, instead of being utter crap. Still another sigh escapes me.

Well, maybe THAT'S my problem. If I DIDN'T love her, then I wouldn't be keeping secrets and no one would be ticked off any more. Then I guess that's what I have to do. I nod decisively. I'm going to have to give up my love for Aino Minako!

I just hope I CAN...

_**A/N: Since pain-in-ass ff dot net refuses to let me post the address, my girlfriend's version of the story should be in the same place you found mine, under Shikoku. If you still can't find it, email me, j_r_ and I'll send you the address personally. :)**_


	8. Making Up for It

_**A/N: Mako-chan's POV!**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; just like everyone else says.**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A *LEMON*! RUN FOR THE HILLS IF YOU DON'T LIKE GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! (But I'd think you're crazy ;) ) Or are just too young to. This chapter is back to being ok if you're skipping the lemon, but the language is a bit gratuitous. Mild swearing once more.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako, Love Yous muchly! ;)**_

After knocking on the door, I belatedly realize that I probably should have gone home, dried off and changed first, but it was too late. The door promptly opened, revealing an elder woman with long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

I bow. "Good evening Aino-san, is Minako-chan home?" I probably should've taken the bandages off my face first too..

Minako's mother eyes me for several minutes, probably trying to place what little she can see of my face. "Ah yes, you're that Kino girl, aren't you?"

I nod. "Yes Ma'am."

"Minako's in her room." Aino-san replies, stepping aside. I nod moving by her. "Please dump your shoes OUTSIDE." Blushing, I nod again. I REALLY should've gone home first.

Peeling the shoes off my feet, I turn them over next to the front stoop and watch as the water pours out of them. Then, taking the initiative, I wring out my socks too and leave them with my shoes to hopefully dry out a little. I also wring out my shirt and anything else I can before finally closing the door and heading upstairs, barefoot.

Coming to the top of the staircase, I turn to Minako's door and knock softly. "Mina-chan? It's Mako, I.. I came to say I'm sorry about earlier." There's no sound from the room. "I was a jerk and I shouldn't have said those things to you. I don't want to lose your trust, so I've taken care of that secret. It's gone Mina-chan, you won't have to worry about me any more, and I won't be so distracted from now on, ok?"

Suddenly the door cracks open in front of me and one sapphire eye gazes out at me. "You sure?"

I nod. "Yeah I'm sure, everything's back to normal now." She really has beautiful eyes... Stop it!

She pulls the door open completely to let me in. "What happened to you Mako- chan?" she asks, looking me over from head to foot. I suppress a shiver.

"I.. got caught in the rain." I reply. "It was my fault anyway."

She nods, understanding the link between my powers and the weather. "How long were you out there?" She moves to sit on her bed as I stay standing. I don't want to get anything wet after all.

I think the question over. "I'm not sure.. several hours I guess.." A glance at her clock confirms this as it's now very late in the evening and completely dark outside.

She nods again and silence reins for a time. I've just started to think that I should leave when she finally says, "You know you're going to have to make this up to me, right?"

I stare at her a moment before realizing that that familiar mischievous glint is back in her eyes. I readily nod. "Yeah I know, what do you want?"

She places a finger on her pursed lips, lips that I try not to notice the lusciousness of, and pretends to think. "Well, what I want is..." She grins in an evil manner. "for you to come lingerie shopping with me!"

My eyes pop out of their sockets. She has GOT to be kidding me! Images of Minako in skimpy little bras and underpants dance unbidden through my head, which I shake to clear. "Uhh.. uhm... o-okay, I guess.." I stutter, trying to rid my brain of its hentai thoughts. Don't wanna get another nose bleed. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Oh, I have a place in mind." She's still grinning in that unnervingly evil way. "It's at the mall, Usagi and I discovered it the other day."

"Alright." I agree. Then something occurs to me. "You, uh, DO know I'm broke, right?" Spent the last of my money on the groceries for the beach picnic.

"Oh that's ok." She waves off my worry with one hand. "You don't have to buy anything."

Why am I not reassured?

_Roughly twenty_ minutes later, Minako and I are standing outside the store she'd mentioned. Having finally removed the facial bandages, my shock is evident. 'Neko Yum Yum', the sign proudly proclaims and looking into the store, my gaze's met by rack upon rack of nothing but frilly, lacy undergarments of every imaginable style and color. It looks like an utter explosion of silk and ruffles!

"C'mon Mako-chan!" Minako says, pulling on my hand. "You promised!"

"I.. but I..!" Perhaps this wasn't the best of ideas after all..

This's confirmed as I watch Minako start picking things out from the racks. "Oh c'mon Mako-chan! It's just a little lingerie, it's won't bite!" But *I* might, my lip that is, to keep myself from jumping on her!

No! I HAVE to stop thinking like that! Minako is a friend! A FRIEND!

A friend who's now pulling me towards the changing rooms. Aww crap..

"Wait here Mako-chan." Minako says to me, patting one cheek. I try not to flush as her skin touches mine. A *F-R-I-E-N-D* damnit!

I sigh to myself and sit in one of the conveniently placed chairs, just outside the changing room, which are probably for boyfriends and husbands who were dragged here. Closing my eyes, I try as hard as I possibly can not to picture what she's doing in there. Or to even look at the merchandise around me. Will power Kino, you can do it!

"Mako-chan? Could you come here please?" Oh Kami!

Shaking, I rise from my seat and follow the lilting voice. "Alright." I pass a couple doors before finding the only locked one. I knock. "Mina- chan? It's me." The lock clicks open and my knees nearly buckle. Taking a deep, steadying breath, I rally all the will power I possess as Sailor Jupiter, and step into the cubical.

Only to be practically floored by the sight in front of me. Minako, clad in a TINY pair of pink lace undies and matching bra, stands with her back to me, watching my reaction in the mirror. All that will power I summoned abandons me and I openly gape at her GORGEOUS body, heightened even more by the alluring, and SKIMPY underwear.

Friend? What's that?

"Pick up your jaw Mako-chan." she giggles at me. "And fasten me up please."

Dumbly I nod and reach forward to link together the back strap of the sheerest, softest silk I've ever felt in my ENTIRE life! Unfortunately for me, my fingers want to UNhook it instead. The traitors.

Accomplishing my task, I quickly move back against the closed door, too awestruck to remember to open it and make my getaway.

Before my eyes Minako twirls her hair around, which she'd been holding to the side, and swishes it back and forth behind her. Then she turns around and my heart stops.

If she was gorgeous from the back, she was indescribably *I-N-C-R-E-D-I-B-L- E* from the front. The tiny scraps of pink were stretched tauntingly over areas my treacherous mind wished to know intimately. Her ample bosom was barely constrained by the bra, threatening to burst forth with every breath she took. And damn me, I WANTED it to! I wanted that voluptuousness to spill into my palms and I wanted to do evil, unspeakable things to her that would make her moan and writhe and scream my name!

"Mako, you're drooling." Minako giggles.

"Er.. sorry.." I mutter, wiping my chin. She's RIGHT! I really AM! Wow..

"That's ok." She smiles cutely, but before I can blink, that smile turns evil and she shoves me out of the changing room.

What the hell! "Minako?"

"THAT'S for earlier." she giggles again from the other side of the door. "Now we're even."

Why that evil, conniving, vindictive little sneak!

Damn how I love her!

_Five minutes_ later finds me wandering aimlessly through the racks of clothing (and I use the term loosely), berating myself on such a moronic display. You're suppose to be GIVING UP your love for her, not encouraging it with erotic thoughts you moron!

I whack the side of my head with the heel of my hand. STUPID STUPID STUPID! Oye.. I sigh. I am SOO pathetic. Images of her body that are burned into my brain keep dancing 'round my head, taunting me mercilessly, keeping me annoyingly aroused.

I make a face at the thought. Geesh.. if I keep thinking like this I'm gunna have to make a trip to the restroom. Peachy.

My wanderings finally take to the oddly shadowed back wall of the store and there I stumble upon a sight that has me staring in quite a bit of surprise. I thought this was just a lingerie store.. My mistake.. Gee, I didn't know vibrators came in designer colors..

Damn, this isn't helping me one bit! Hey, handcuffs! I could use those.. Memories of handcuffing Venus back in the Silver Millennium spring to mind. Great, now my memories are surfacing in the DAYTIME too, just what I need..

Hmm.. edible underwear? Nah, be too much like wearing a Fruit Rollup.. Love dice.. conversation cards.. Strap-ons.. who'd be stupid enough to buy one of those?.. Sex games.. chocolate paint?.. Male enhancers.. wow, a riding crop.. Hmm, what's this little sign say? 'Ask for Leather Clothing at Front Desk'. Oye.. This's quite some display though.. Candy nipples.. sexual bath supplies.. 'How To Be a Mistress/Master and How To Be a Slave' kit.. Kama Sutra Volumes 1-10.. fake scented rose petals.. write-your-own-romance- novel.. massage oils.. vibrating bath sponge.. Wow, chocolate tattoos.. honey dust?.. other male 'implements'..

"Find anything 'interesting'?" a voice asks me from behind as I get to the end of the display.

"Ack!" I jump and spin around. Minako's standing there, a bag in each hand, grinning from ear to ear. "Minako! Give me a heart attack why don't you.." I clutch at my rapidly beating heart with one hand.

"Ok." She grins again. "Seriously though, did you find anything? I'll buy it for you."

I shake my head. "Nah, this really isn't my kind of place." I glance back at the display. Although I wouldn't mind trying a few things..

"Have you seen their anime and manga section?" she asks, pointing in that direction.

"No actually, I hadn't gotten that far yet." I reply and we walk over to them. Yikes! I've never seen so much hentai in one place before! Some were authentic, some were fan-made, some I couldn't bring myself to look at directly.

Minako walks over to the manga section. "Here, this's my favorite manga." She hands me a graphic (and the emphasis is on GRAPHIC) novel about us, the Sailor Senshi. This should be interesting.

I flip through the pages and quickly come across the main reason for the book, a mass orgy between all nine of us, including Saturn (who I personally think is too young for such things, though in the manga, she's conveniently a teenager), and a teenage Chibi-Usa. Mamoru doesn't seem to be present though.. Flipping back to the beginning, I try to find a reason for the orgy. Ah, here it is, Venus is horny and casts a make-'em-all-horny 'attack' on the rest of us and of course, we all quickly give in, after only minor struggling. Sounds like a bad lemon.

I flip forward again, casually glancing at the pictures of Mars with her head between Moon's legs, who's fingering Mercury, who's doing likewise to Chibi-Usa, who's then doing Saturn, who seems to be screaming bloody murder in release and rubbing her own boobs. Yeesh..

It goes on like that for page after page after page. Talk about smut, there's not even a plot any more, just a bunch of cartoon characters having sex. Then I find IT. THE page. Full from top to bottom, a VERY graphic picture of Sailor Jupiter with her head between Venus's legs, who's in the middle of a raging orgasm.

Suffice to say my jaw drops.

"Ah, I see you found it." Minako giggles. I look up and see her staring at me intently. I try to form a cohesive sentence, but all that comes out is a jabbering of vowel sounds, as the Americans would say.

The blonde smiles at me and lightly the plucks the book from my stiff fingers. She places it and another copy of the same on the counter. "I'll take these too." she says and a gorgeous woman who looks like a slightly older Urd from 'Ah! My Goddess!' comes around to the cash register.

"Will that be all, my dear?" she asks in a throaty voice that even SOUNDS like Urd!

Minako glances at me. "For now." she replies with an odd smile on her face.

I need to go to the bathroom, RIGHT NOW! "I'm.. going to the restroom Mina- chan, I'll be right back." Without waiting for a reply I hightail it out of the store as fast as my legs can carry me, to the nearest public bathroom.

Note to self: Wash laundry TONIGHT.

_When I_ get back to the store, I find Minako sitting on a bench just outside, intently staring at the manga she just bought. I know she's staring at it because she doesn't flip a single page the entire time it takes me to get to her.

When I approach though, she looks up and snaps the book closed. "It's nearly closing time." she informs me, dropping the book into one bag. "Do you wanna get something from the food court before we go, though? I'm kind of hungry." There's a change in her attitude. She's not smiling like she was before, and her blue eyes have taken on a sullen, faraway look.

I nod. "Ok." And we head off. She doesn't look at me the entire time, instead keeping her head bowed and her face hidden by her hair. I'm really starting to worry.

We find a table off to the side of the food court and she sits down, resting her bags on either side of her chair. "Can you pick me up something Mako? I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." I nod again. Now I'm REALLY worried, Minako usually loves talking to new people. 'A stranger is just a friend you don't understand yet', she always says. It's a misquote of course, but it still means the same.

I take her order and wind my way through the tables to the vender of her choice and order for the both of us. After paying with the money she gave me, I make my way back to her. Damn, she looks even more depressed than before..

"Mina-chan, are you ok?" I finally ask, worry taking over me.

She sniffles a second or two before covering her face with her hands and breaking out in full sobs. "Oh Mako-chan! It's so horrible! I'm MOVING!" she wails.

"WHAT?" I ask, shocked. "What do you mean 'moving'? Moving where? Why?"

"Back to England." she chokes out. "Daddy got transferred again and we only have a week to pack!"

"Only a week?"

She nods. "It was last minute. I just found out after school." She sobs louder.

"But.. but what about us? The Sailors. We can't be a team if you're not here!"

"I know! I know! But I don't know how to get out of it! Oh Mako-chan! I don't want to go!" Tearful, Minako flings herself at me and clutches to my blouse front, sobbing for all she's worth. Instinctively my arms come up and wrap around her, holding her tight against me.

"Shhh Mina-chan.. I'm sure we can figure something out.." I say softly, comfortingly as I stroke her long blonde locks.

"B-but HOW?" she asks. "I've already thought the whole thing over with Artemis! Even if I could FIND an apartment I wouldn't be able to afford it, even WITH a job! I just can't do it alone!" She starts crying harder.

"Well.. you could... you could..." And then an idea comes to me. "You could stay with me!"

She pulls back suddenly. "You mean that Mako-chan? Really?"

I nod, smiling. "Of course. We'll both have to get jobs though, my allowance wouldn't cover the both of us. And you could have the guest room, it isn't very big, but it's better than nothing."

"Oh Mako-chan! I Love You!" And before I can realize what's happening, she leans forward and kisses me full on lips.

Kami, I've died and gone to Heaven!


	9. Crossdressing

_**A/N: This's Makoto's POV!**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; don't sue me, all my money's to my vacation with My Minako. :D**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY SORT OF GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! Or are just too young to. This chapter is lemony again. Mild swearing is in every chapter.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako, who I Love and am seeing in a week! WHOO-HOO! :D :D :D**_

The sensations are incredible! My head feels like it's about to explode! Her lips are SOOO amazingly soft, moving across mine gently, yet with certainty. Her head tilts to the side and mine shifts in counterpoint, our lips sliding together closer still.

Ooohh Kami, if I'm dreaming never let me wake up! She makes a little noise and a rumble emerges from my throat in response. It feels like we've been kissing for ages, like our lips were made for just this purpose. But all good things must come to an end, and before I'm ready, we pull apart. I'm panting heavily and my head swims. I can't concentrate, or even see straight. Thank goodness I'm sitting down (I think), otherwise I'd probably have fallen.

I stare at the young woman in my arms with blank eyes. What just happened here? I'm not sure; my brain seems to have abandoned me.

"Mako-chan?" Minako looks up at me, worry in her eyes.

"Huh?" is the only thing I can manage.

"Are.. are you ok?" She seems uncertain.

I nod. "Uh-huh." She sighs in relief and relaxes into my embrace. We stay that way for several long minutes. My brain still refuses to operate.

"The mall will be closing in ten minutes." we hear over the loud speakers. Looking at each other, we reluctantly part and gather our uneaten food, putting it into her bags. I carry both for her and she clings to my arm as we walk out and into the night.

_We walk_ silently along the sidewalk toward her house, neither saying anything. I can't believe what just happened! We kissed! I mean really KISSED. Full lip-smacking and everything!

Oh c'mon Kino, you know she didn't mean anything by that. Usagi kisses everyone and it just means we're her friends. Haruka kissed Usagi once and that didn't mean anything, Haruka said so herself. Although that might've been because Michiru had stopped talking to her for an entire week afterward, but still.. And there was that time when Rei was possessed and had kissed Minako. Rei denies it vehemently of course. Minako had said it hadn't been anything that special..

That must be it. She must've just been overwhelmed by relief, yeah, that's why she kissed me and said she loves me. She's just grateful she doesn't have to move with her family to England again. Girls say they love each other all the time, right? It's no big deal. Yeah, that's it.

I look down at her and she lifts her head from where it had been resting on my shoulder. I smile at her and she smiles back, that worried look finally disappearing from her beautiful features. We walk on and her head leans back on my shoulder. Poor girl, must be exhausted. It's really been a long day. For both of us.

We arrive at her doorstep and say our goodbyes, then she disappears behind her door and I head on to my apartment alone. The trip is uneventful and soon I'm sitting at the table in my living room, finishing homework and eating the cold food from the mall.

_The manga_ Minako bought me sits distractingly on the other side of the table. I try to ignore it as my pencil scribbles out the assignment answers on paper. How the teacher manages to read my chicken scratch handwriting I'll never know. Finally though, I finish after what seems like hours, and with a snap, I shut the textbook, then gather everything up and stuff it into my book bag. I'll need it for tomorrow.

Yawning hugely and stretching out my tall frame, I glance at the clock. 12:45 AM reads the VCR. Boy it's late. Yawning again, I finally trudge to my bedroom, but not before picking up that manga.

Once in my room, I peel off the now dry blouse and mini-skirt and toss them both into the hamper. The laundry will just have to wait. I change into my favorite green pajamas, the ones with the little pink roses all over them, then slide in between the sheets. Mmmm.. bed... By the light of my bedside lamp, I pick up the graphic novel, this time reading everything from cover to cover.

My clock reads 3:15 AM by the time I finally drift off.

_I'm back_ at the mall again, only everything around the edges of my vision is foggy, but I'm not interested in that stuff anyway. She's sitting at one of the tables in the food court, her back to me. Her long, golden hair flows down her back and over the top of the chair.

I smile as I walk forward. I know she's been waiting just for me. I've been waiting for her too. For a very long time. I close the distance between us in what seems like a few steps and finally I'm right behind her. Leaning down, I push her hair aside and start kissing the side of her neck. She makes a noise of enjoyment and tilts her head to the side, giving me more access. I take advantage of this and slide my lips up higher, kissing that little spot just below her earlobe.

Giggling, Minako turns around, a smile on her face, and pulls me into her arms. Suddenly the mall disappears and we're on a bed somewhere, I'm not sure where, but I don't particularly care. I start kissing her face and neck again and she pulls from out of no where, those handcuffs I saw in the display case of that store. She grins evilly and before I can blink, I'm naked and cuffed to the headboard. Venus stands above me, her 'Love-Me Chain' held in her gloved grasp.

With a command the golden chain floats in the air from her hands and slides over my body, the feel of it making me shiver with excitement. It glides over my nipples, the links making them stiff and protruding. The chain then slides around my back, wrapping me in its warmth. It glides over my skin, leaving fire in its wake as it makes it's agonizingly slow way down my torso. Pausing only to dip briefly into my navel, the chain continues on its way lower and lower still, then finally, it slips between my legs. The heart shaped rings slipping easily through my wetness.

I groan out right at the sensation. "Venusss.." I hiss, feeling the chain continuing its path around both my legs and down over my feet, pulling me spread-eagle. When I'm completely bound, Sailor Venus reverts to a naked Minako, who then climbs onto the bed with me. She leans over me, her knees on either side of my hips, and kisses me, our lips barely brushing over each other. Her breath blows into me from her parted lips before her tongue steals its way into my mouth and we share a deep, soulful kiss.

The chain continues to move along my skin, heightening my awareness, as she pushes my legs further apart with her hand. That same hand then slowly caresses its way up my thigh before burying itself in my folds. I gasp at the feeling and my hips start moving with its rhythm...

_My eyes_ suddenly snap open and I look about myself at my bedroom. It was only a dream. "Damn.." It takes me another hour to get back to sleep..

The next morning everyone goes as usual. I meet up with the girls at the usual spot and the walk to school is uneventful. My first classes are as boring as ever. At lunch I sit under my favorite tree and open the large lunch I made before leaving home. I know Usagi is going to want me to share, so I always make extra.

I'm not there long before Minako shows up. "Heya Mina-chan." I greet, smiling at the blonde.

She smiles back and sits next to me. "Hello Mako-chan." She opens her lunch to see what her mother packed for her. Then, before I can say anything, she blurts, "Mako-chan I told my mother I wanted to stay here this morning and she asked why and I didn't know what to say I couldn't say I wanted to stay 'cause of the Sailor Senshi so I told her I was in love with somebody and wanted to stay with them but she said she wants to meet this guy and would you pretend to be my boyfriend pretty pretty please?"

I blink, trying to sort through what she'd said in one breath, as Minako looks at me pleadingly, and panting slightly. "You.. want me to be your BOYFRIEND?" I ask, incredulously.

She nods. "It's the only reason I could come with up with for not wanting to leave. I didn't think she'd ever want to MEET my imaginary boyfriend." She sighs despondently.

"And you want ME to pose as that boyfriend?" I ask, one eyebrow arched.

"Well, yeah, I mean since it's your apartment and stuff, I figured you'd be the best choice to answer her questions." Minako replies. "That and it hadn't occurred to me to ask a real boy before now." She blushes.

I chuckle at her and shake my head. "Alright Mina-chan, I will for you."

"Oh THANK YOU Mako-chan!" she gushes, hugging me tight. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"I will," I grin, a bit evilly as she releases me. "You OWE me."

She laughs. "Deal."

"Now, have you seen Haruka around anywhere?" I ask. "I think I'm gunna need her help with this.."

_"Tell me_ again why Minako wants you to pose as her boyfriend?" Haruka asks as we walk into the mall after school.

"It's because her dad got transferred back to England and she doesn't want to go, since being a Senshi means she has to stay here. But since she couldn't tell her mom that, she said that she'd fallen in love with a guy and wants to live with him." I explain.

"But why do YOU have to pose as that guy?" Haruka asks, pulling the door open for Michiru and myself.

I sigh. "Because she figured only I could answer her mother's questions about the living arrangements." I hold open the second set of doors. "And because it didn't occur to her to ask real a guy before she asked me."

One of Haruka's blonde eyebrows arches upwards at me. "And you need me WHY?"

I blush. "Well, I don't really know much about dressing as a guy.." Ok, so that's a lie, I HAVE had experience dressing as a boy before, however unintentionally, but that was a long time ago. Styles have changed. I at least want to be a cool looking guy..

Haruka nods. "Alright, I'll buy that." is all she says.

We walk in silence as we head to the escalators that are the passageways to the clothing departments. "Uhm.. you didn't really have to come with us Michiru.." I say, rather embarrassed with my predicament.

The aqua haired beauty smiles at me. "I go where Haruka goes." she answers.

My eyebrows rise. "Really? Wow, you two are really joined at the hip, aren't you?" They both stare at me, then I realize how that could be taken. I blush profusely. "That's not how I meant it! Honest!"

They laugh. "Don't worry Mako-chan." Haruka chuckles, smacking me on the back. "I suppose that would be right in certain situations."

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaims, sounding scandalized. She punches Haruka in the arm.

"Oww!" The blonde grabs her arm and pretends to be horribly injured. Michiru only "hrumph!"s, but I can tell she's joking as well. Her mouth may be frowning, but her eyes are smiling. That's usually the way it is with these two. Haruka makes an innuendo and Michiru gets mock upset, but really the sea senshi is hardly ever upset with her girlfriend's insinuating comments.

I only shake my head at them, smiling wryly.

We arrive at the men's department store and a young saleswoman immediately greets us. "Good afternoon, welcome to our store." she says with a bow. "Can I help you with anything today?" She directs that at Haruka, who she obviously mistakes as a boy.

"Yes, we'd like a new outfit for her." Haruka replies, putting her hand on my shoulder.

The woman turns to me with a slightly startled and confused look on her face. "For her?" she asks, as if Haruka had misspoken or something.

The wind senshi nods. "Yes, I was thinking of something like a dress shirt, slacks and a nice tie."

"B-but.. this's the MEN'S department." the saleswoman replies.

"I know that. Please just direct us to your selection of dress shirts." Haruka answers calmly. The woman merely points to a display off on the far right side of the store. Haruka inclines her head to the woman. "Thank you." And we head over there.

Once we're out of earshot Michiru giggles. "That was funny." She smiles.

Haruka chuckles as well. "Did you see the look on her face? I think she thought we were crazy." They laugh.

I, meanwhile, have been feeling completely mortified ever since Haruka started talking to the woman. Salespeople annoy me.

"Here we are." Haruka finally says after we arrive at the displays of shirts. She looks them over with an expert's eye and chooses a couple. Then we move onto slacks, and finally ties. After that we walk over to the changing rooms and I try them on.

The first shirt is too wide across the shoulders. The second has sleeves that are too long. Both pairs of pants are too long so Haruka had to find a smaller pair. I then struggle with the emerald tie for five minutes before the blonde finally gets fed up with me and ties the damn thing for me. It's a bit tight, but I like the color, it has nearly invisible little swirls all over it that change shades of green in the light.

At last I'm standing in front of them both as they look me over critically. "Hmm.." Michiru hums to herself. She walks up to me and pulls my hair out its usual ponytail, then, before I can protest, she bites the cute little balls off my hair tie.

"Hey! That's my favorite hair tie!" I exclaim, shocked.

"You have more." She replies, retying my hair into a ponytail at the base of my head.

"It's the principal of the thing.." I mutter. "Hey!" I exclaim again, this time because she pulls out my trademark rosebud earrings.

"Boys never wear rosebuds." Michiru informs me.

"A hoop maybe." Haruka interjects. "But only one, and never a stud. You don't want to be THAT kind of boy."

I sigh. Dang.. it's been so long since I've dressed this way that it feels funny. I don't feel very comfortable, but then.. I guess I never really felt comfortable in dresses either.. Great..

"Not too bad." Michiru comments, still giving me a once over. "You should wash off that makeup though, it makes you look too much like a girl." She pauses. "But we'll have to use some makeup to thicken your eyebrows, thin your eyelashes and your lips." That's the exact opposite of everything I've learned about wearing makeup. Though I suppose that's kind of the point..

Haruka is nice and pays for the outfit for me (I'm still broke), then we head back downstairs to the shoe department to finish the look. We get the same startled/confused response from the salesman there. "But this's the MEN'S shoe store."

Geesh, you'd think a girl had never bought men's clothing before..


	10. I am a MAN!

_**A/N: Makoto's Point Of View!**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; but don't you wish I did? ;) **_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! JUST TURN YOURSELF RIGHT AROUND IF YOU DON'T LIKE OH SO DELICIOUS GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! Or are just too young to. This chapter is lemonless again. Mild swearing is just how I talk, deal with it.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako, who I Love and is the reason I'm late in posting. Forgive me! -sweatdrops- I've... been busy. ;)**_

"There, that's better." Michiru says to me, pulling back. I turn and look in the mirror behind her to study her handiwork. The person staring back at me surprises me a little. Is that really me? I hardly recognize myself. I really DO look like a boy!

"That makeup really makes you look a guy." Haruka confirms my thoughts. "You do a great job Love." she says to Michiru and pulls the smaller woman into a deep kiss. I blush furiously when they don't stop and turn away, coughing into my hand. They ignore me, so I go back to admiring myself in Michiru's dressing table mirror.

My chestnut locks are pulled back in that low ponytail, and I'm wearing the outfit that Haruka so kindly bought for me not twenty minutes ago. I adjust the tie around my neck and straighten the sleeves a little. Have to remember not to tuck my shirt in all the way; Haruka says it shows too many curves if I do.

"Hmm.. I still think something's wrong though.." the wind senshi comments behind me. I guess they've finished making out, so I turn back around.

Michiru nods her head in agreement. "I think so too." They stare at me intently, making me squirm a bit under their scrutiny. "Her breasts!" the sea goddess finally exclaims and I jump, startled.

"My breasts?" I look down at my chest. "What's wrong with my breasts?"

"They're too big." Haruka agrees. "We'll have to bind them down. Good thinking Sweets." She kisses Michiru's cheek before hurrying out of the room.

I frown. "Nobody's ever complained about my breasts before.."

Michiru laughs melodically. "That's because you've never tried to look like a boy before, right?" I sigh and nod, she has a point. I've never purposely TRIED to be a guy before..

Haruka comes back into the room with a roll of gauze. "Take off your shirt and bra." she orders. I blush and she rolls her eyes at me. "Oh c'mon, we're all girls here right?" Can't argue with that logic, so I loosen the tie and begin unbuttoning the shirt.

"You don't have to stare at me.." I mutter at them. This's embarrassing enough without them looking interested. They comply and turn around. "Ok, you can look now.."

"Alright, now we just have to-.. Mako, put your arms down." Reluctantly I drop my crossed arms. I'm blushing all the way down to my waistband, I just know it. "That's better, now hold still." Haruka moves forward and places the end of the gauze under one of my arms. Michiru holds it in place while the blonde starts rolling it around me.

"I must say.." Haruka comments casually. "You DO have nice breasts. Very soft." I blush bright scarlet.

"I agree. They're perfectly round and very perky." Michiru agrees. This isn't helping. Seeing my reaction they both laugh. "Ok Mako-chan, we'll stop teasing you." The sea senshi's eyes twinkle with amusement at me.

"Thank you.." I grumble, still feeling mortified.

"There, all done." They step back again and give me another look over. "There's still something missing though.." Haruka considers me for a moment, then snaps her fingers. "I got it!" She disappears for a second, then comes back with a rolled up pair of sweatsocks. Before I can ask what those are for, she sticks her fingers into my waistband and shoves the socks down behind my fly. Great, now I'm blushing even harder than before.

Michiru smiles. "What a good idea Lover." She kisses Haruka as I put my shirt back on and cinch up the tie. "She finally looks like a nice young man."

Haruka nods. "She LOOKS like a guy, but she isn't ACTING like one. Turn around Mako." I turn and Haruka steps up behind me, then takes hold of my shoulders and shoves them forward a little so I slouch slightly. Then she nudges my feet apart with her foot. "Stand with your legs apart, guys take up space." She informs me.

"And when you sit down," Michiru adds. "don't cross your legs."

"Unless you rest your ankle on your knee." Haruka continues. "Keep your feet planted on the floor for the most part though, and sit with your legs spread. And don't forget to scratch yourself.."

The next hour is spent teaching me how to walk, talk and act like a boy. Geesh, I didn't know there were so many rules for being a boy..

_Finally the_ time comes and I find myself back on Minako's doorstep, this time dressed as a boy. I knock and the door is quickly opened by said blonde. She stares at me a moment, seemingly not knowing who I am.

"Mako-chan?" she gasps in surprise. "Is that really you?" She steps onto the stoop and circles me, her mouth agape.

"Yeah, it's me." I nod. "Some job the Outers did on me huh? It's kind of scary." I grin a bit.

"It's really impressive.. I actually think you might be able to fool Mom.." Minako says, still surprised.

"Well, that's the point isn't it?" Minako nods, then shows me inside and into the living room where her mother is sitting, obviously waiting.

"Five o'clock sharp. You're punctual. I like that." Minako's mother says to me, standing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aino-san." I say, making my voice go as deep as I can get it. I bow to her, remembering to do it like a guy would.

"Mother, this's my boyfriend Ki-.." Minako hesitates a second. If she says Kino Makoto, then her mother might recognize me. "Kuno," she says instead, thinking fast. "Kuno Matoki." Well, it's close.

"Pleased to meet you, young man." Aino-san greets. I hope she didn't catch the slip. "Please, sit down." I move over to the couch and sit on the end, leaning back with one arm out over the armrest. Minako sits beside me and an idea comes to me. Well, we're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend right?

My arm coming around Minako's shoulders causes her to jump slightly. She turns to look at me and I try to silently explain my plan to her with my eyes. Fortunately the girl catches on quick. She leans back into me slightly and rests one hand on me knee. My heart speeds up in response.

Looking back over to Minako's mother, I can see that she approves of this display of affection. "So," she says. "How long have you two known each other?"

"About three years." I reply, using the actual amount of time. I've decided to be as honest as I possibly can.

Aino-san nods. "And how long have you two been a couple?"

"Only a short time." Minako answers.

"We didn't realize we were in love until recently." I add. Well, at least I am..

She nods. "Minako-chan, would you please leave us alone for a few minutes? There are a few things I'd like to discuss with Kuno-san in private."

I can tell Minako's reluctant to leave, but she nods and starts to get up. I stand politely as well and before she turns to walk away, the Senshi of Love and Beauty grabs my face and kisses me square on lips. Gasping in surprise, my lips part and she slants her head to deepen the kiss, her own mouth open slightly.

My head spins, my knees go weak, and I nearly come undone when her tongue slides across my lower lip. Instinctively I crush her to me and she makes a small noise in response as her arms move up and around my neck.

We're just starting to get into it when there's a not-quite-polite cough beside us. Pulling back, we look over and see Minako's mother staring at us. "Minako-chan, that really isn't a proper thing to do, especially in front of your mother."

We blush. "Sorry Mother." Minako apologizes, but she gives me one more quick kiss before hurrying up the stairs and out of sight.

I flop back down onto the couch, shaken, aroused, and more than a little confused. That sure as hell didn't feel like a 'friends only' kiss to me! But then, maybe that was just MY interpretation. Maybe SHE didn't feel anything at all.

Suddenly my heart sinks and I feel ill. That thought just makes me want to cry..

"Now Kuno-san.." Minako's mother is saying to me.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not used to people calling me by last name." I reply sheepishly, having been caught letting my attention wander. Pushing the depressing thoughts away, I try and focus on Minako's mother.

"That's quite alright dear." she says. "Now, as I was saying, you intend for my daughter to stay with you while her father and I are in England, correct?" I nod. "She will be staying with you and your parents then?"

"My parents died when I young." The sadness in my voice is evident.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" she exclaims, patting my knee.

I smile a bit. "It's alright. I'm ok with it now."

She nods. "Well, since you're parents are no longer living, how will you support Minako-chan?"

"Well, I have an apartment of my own. I was thinking she could stay there, with me. I have plenty of room for her in the guestroom." I answer.

"What about an income dear? How do you expect to pay your bills?" Aino-san inquires.

"I get a monthly allowance from the bank, from the fortune my parents left me, which I'll inherit when I turn eighteen." I say.

"And how long will that be?"

"Two months short of a year."

"And what will you do until then?"

I pause a moment to think it over. "Well, we'll both probably have to get jobs. My allowance isn't really big enough for us both."

"What kind of job would you get?"

"Probably a job at a restaurant. I've always wanted a part-time job in the restaurant business, and I was planning on getting one eventually, I'll just be doing it sooner than I planned." I shrug.

"Do you have any prospects yet?"

"Yes. There's this nice family restaurant a couple blocks from the Crown Arcade that's had a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window for the past month." I reply. "I thought that would be a good place to start."

"And Minako?" Aino-san arches a blonde eyebrow at me.

"Well, finding her own job would be up to her, but I'd help out anyway I can." She nods again, seemingly happy with that answer.

"What if your restaurant job doesn't pay enough?"

I shrug again. "Then I'll just find another one."

"So you don't plan on going to school?"

"No, I do. I think a proper education is very important."

"Then how will you balance two jobs AND your school work?" Aino-san asks me.

"I have friends that can help me with school. It will take a lot of hard work and a some time management juggling, but I'm sure I can do it." She nods again, obviously thinking over the information I gave her.

"And now, what are your intentions toward Minako-chan?" she finally asks, looking me right in the eyes.

I take a deep sigh and lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees. Should I tell her the truth? Well, why not? It's not like she'd know the difference. So, not being able to come up with a good reason to lie, I open my mouth and start talking. "I plan on marrying her, Aino-san. I love your daughter with all my heart, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life." I say honestly, and for the first time, I let all my barriers down and speak the utter and absolute truth. "I can't imagine my life without Aino Minako, and I don't want to. She makes me smile when I'm sad, and laughs with me when I'm happy. I share every aspect of my life with her and I want to continue to do so until we're both old and wrinkled. She means everything to me and then some. I never want to be without her. My heart and soul both belong to her. I miss her terribly when she's gone and rejoice when we're together. I.. I just couldn't take it if she moved to England. Being so far apart would rip my heart out. I NEED her Aino-san. I don't know if you can understand that, but my world revolves around her and my mental stability hinges on being with her. When I don't see her for a few days, I get morbid and depressed, but when we're together, I'm happy and content and feel fulfilled." I shake my head. "I know it's crazy, and sounds a little obsessed, but I really am. I am absolutely obsessed with Aino Minako." I say the words as I just realize the truth behind them. "She's filled an empty part of my life that I didn't know existed until I met her. I feel whole around her and I won't let that be taken away." I look up at Aino-san determinedly, only to find her staring back at me with a slightly surprised look on her face, and tears in her eyes.

"I.. I had no idea you felt so strongly for my daughter." Aino-san says, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "It reminds me of something similar that her father said to me when he proposed." She sighs wistfully and stares at nothing for a moment, before coming back to herself. "You have my blessing young man." She smiles. "Take good care of my daughter." And she embraces me, then whispers into my ear. "But if you ever, EVER hurt her, I'll hunt you down all across the face of the earth and castrate you myself."

Yeeeeeeeeeeee.. "Yes ma'am." I nod empathically. "I promise to take VERY good care of Minako-chan."

She pulls away finally and sits back on her end of the couch. "Now, when exactly were you planning on asking my daughter to marry you?" Aino-san asks, grinning just a little.

I blush. "Well, I hadn't thought about it much, but probably after collage. We should focus on our studies before thinking of marriage." I reply. It's a lie. I haven't planned on even telling Minako I love her, let alone ever asking her to marry me.

"That sounds like a wise decision young man." She pats my shoulder. "But when you do, invite me to the wedding." She smiles at me, then stands and walks to the base of the staircase. "Minako-chan! Come down here please!" she calls up to her daughter.

Minako quickly comes down the stairs. She looks from me, to her mother and back again. Aino-san guides her over to the couch and when she sits besides me, we take up the same position from earlier. "Is everything alright Mother?" she asks nervously.

Aino-san smiles. "Yes dear, everything's fine. After talking with this fine young man, I've decided to let you stay with him." A broad grin spreads across Minako's face and she squeals with glee, throwing her arms around my neck. "PROVIDED.." Aino-san continues and the blonde senshi turns back around to listen to her mother. "Provided you keep up your studies, even with a job. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mother." Minako nods vigorously.

"Good. Now upstairs with both of you. I've got to start dinner and your father will be home soon." Aino-san then turns to me. "You're welcome to stay and have dinner with us, Kuno-san."

"Thank you Aino-san, I would be honored." I bow my head respectfully, then Minako grabs my wrist and drags me upstairs.

Whew! What a day!


	11. Yes, I AM a Coward

_**A/N: This's a POV story, namely Makoto's POV.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; so hopefully no one will sue me..**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! SO JUST RUN SCREAMING INTO THE HILLS IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY TYPE OF GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! Or are just too young to. This chapter is, unfortunately, lemonless, but that WILL be rectified, I promise. ;) Mild swearing is in ALL my stories.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako, who is the reason I didn't update last week. It's been a long couple of weeks. ;) Long, but GOOOOOOD. :)**_

"I can't believe you fooled her!" Minako exclaims, still surprised, as we settle ourselves in her room.

"I know." I shake my head. "That was a miracle!"

She looks me over. "Well, you DO look an awful lot like a boy." she says. "If I didn't know better, it would've fooled ME!"

I laugh. "Thank Haruka and Michiru for that." I grin.

"They must know quite a bit about crossdressing.." she comments, still looking at my getup.

I shrug. "Who knows."

Silence descends upon us then. I shift about uncomfortably on her bed. Weren't we supposed to be celebrating? Why's she so quiet all of a sudden? Didn't we do what we set out to? And what the hell am I sitting on? I move to the side and feel around under the blankets.

My fingers come into contact with something. Pulling it out, I find that it's long, cylindrical with a point at one end, and green. There's something engraved on the side.

"'Green Lightning'?" Before I can process what I'm looking at, Minako snatches it out of my hands and shoves it into a drawer of her dresser.

"Never mind that!" she exclaims in an oddly shrieky voice. She's blushing furiously.

"Uhh.. o-kaay.." I shrug. Whatever it is, it must be something she doesn't want me looking at. How odd.. "When were you planning on moving in with me?"

Minako sighs in relief, seemingly glad for the subject change. "Well, since Mother and Father are leaving in a week, we should probably do it as soon as possible."

I nod. "Alright, I'll ask the others to help us then." She nods too, and the silence is back. Minako then sits on the floor and pulls a large stuffed panda to her chest. She's not looking at me. Why does she seem so sad? I thought having her mother's permission to move in with me would make her happy..

Wait.. Did she over hear my conversation with her mother? But.. that shouldn't have made her sad.. Mad I could understand, but sad? Or am I reading her body language wrong? She looks like she's about to cry..

Just then my thoughts are interrupted by a beeping sound. We both turn on our communicators at the same moment. The image of Usagi looks a little surprised at seeing both our faces at once.

"Guys, we need you at Rei's temple, another monster's attacking!" says our blonde princess.

We nod. "Ok Usagi, we're on our way." I reply.

I'm about to turn the communicator back off, when Usagi continues. "Are.. are you two ok now?" she asks, giving us both a worried look.

"Of course Usagi-chan." Minako answers, wearing an obviously fake smile. "Everything's fine. Venus out." And she closes her communicator.

Usagi turns her expression to me. "Don't worry Usagi-chan," I say, with a more confident smile. "we'll be just fine."

She nods uncertainly. "Moon out."

"Jupiter out." I look up and see Minako scribbling a message on a sticky note. Not being able to help myself, I stand and embrace her from behind.

"Mako-chan?" she asks, sounding surprised.

"You just looked like you needed a hug." I reply.

She nods. "Thanks, I did." And she spins in my grasp, wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. She squeezes me tight for several moments before we part. She wipes her eyes, then goes and sticks the note on the other side of her door.

"Are you ok?" I ask, very worried now. She only nods and touches my cheek, before pulling out her transformation pen and turning into Venus. I follow suit and we slip out through her window to the roof.

_So it_ wasn't my imagination, she really IS sad! But why..? I don't understand what could've happened to make her feel this way.. was it something I did? I search my memory.. other than yesterday, I don't think I've done anything to upset her...

I sigh.. I wish I knew what was bothering you Venus. It breaks my heart seeing you so sad and not being able to help.. I sigh again.. what good is being so strong when I feel so helpless?

I look to her as she runs over the roofs in front of me. I can't help but admire her, her long legs.. her flowing blonde locks.. the way her little orange skirt flips up when she jumps. Against my better judgment, I admire that part of her longer than any other.

"Jupiter! Watch out for that-!"

CLANG!

"flagpole.." Her warning comes too late as I slide down said pole.

"Oowww..." I peel my face off the metal and I just KNOW there's a nasty red mark going down my face. I'm blushing too. Damn.

She smiles a little. "Are you ok?" I look up and she's giggling at me.

I am now that you're smiling. "Yeah I'm alright." I grumble, rubbing my nose.

"You sure have been clumsy lately." she remarks with a bit of a grin.

"Yeah I know.." I reply. "Guess I've been hanging around Usagi too much." She giggles again and turns to continue the trip to Rei's. I eagerly follow, still enjoying the view of her backside, though I make sure to watch for flagpoles now.

_When we_ arrive at the temple, we find that the others have all but killed the monster. Making our entrance speech and poses, Venus and I combine our attacks and obliterate the ugly creature. I'm always amazed at how well our attacks merge together..

"It's about time you two got here!" Mars yells to us. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I live farther away than the rest of you." Venus states, walking over to the others.

Mars looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I shake my head and she sighs, exasperated. She then storms over to me, grabs me by the ear and drags me in the direction of her room. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelp as we both detransform.

She flings me into her room by the ear and slams the door on three confused faces. Rei then turns to me and blinks. "Why do you look like a boy?" She shakes her head. "Never mind, did you tell her yet?" she demands.

"No! Of course not!" I retort, rubbing my sore ear. This's becoming a bad habit..

"And why not?"

I glare at her. "You know very well why not Rei."

"UGH! I don't believe you!" She levels her violet gaze at me. The gaze that bores right through you. "Look Kino. Either YOU tell her, or I will!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh- Mmmph!" I slap my hand over her mouth, interrupting her. She peels it away. "Well then?"

I sigh. "I.. I just CAN'T.."

"Why not?" I glare at her. "I know THAT reason already, give me a better one."

"That's the only I reason I have!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air.

"That you're a bloody COWARD?"

"YES!"

She sighs and rubs at the bridge of her nose. "You're really trying my patience, you know that?"

I shrug. "I know."

"So you're just going to go on with charade?" she asks, looking at me.

"I guess so."

"You DO realize that this only makes it worse for you later?" she asks.

My brows furrow. "What do you mean?"

"She's going to find out eventually, then you'll have to explain why it took you so long to get off your ass and tell her." Rei replies.

"She won't if I have anything to say about it." I state.

"And what if you don't?"

I shake my head. "That won't happen." I say. "IF, you and Ami keep your big mouths shut."

"It'll leak out somehow Mako-chan, that's just how these things happen." she warns.

"I won't let it. I've only told you and Ami and you both SWORE to keep it secret."

Rei shrugs. "I'm just telling you how it usually turns out. You should tell her before she finds out some other way."

"Well thanks for your concern, but I've got everything under control." I reach for the door.

"So you say." Sliding the door open reveals the three surprised faces of our eavesdroppers.

"Eh heh heh heh!" Usagi chuckles, embarrassedly rubbing the back of her head. "We, uh, couldn't help overhearing you.."

"I'm going for a walk." I reply and promptly walk off towards the steps.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi calls out behind me.

"Let her go." comes Rei's voice. "I think she needs to clear her head."

_I'm walking_ down the street the again. Why do I keep ending up here? I kick at a can and it rolls down the sidewalk. The last time I was stalking the streets I'd decided to swear off love.. Well, THAT sure worked well. One glimpse of Minako in her underwear knocks me for a loop and I turn to putty. I have no willpower.. but damn did she look good..

Wiping the drool from my chin, I kick the can again and it bounces off someone's shoe and comes back to me. I kick at it once more, but miss and end up stepping on it instead. Well darn.. there goes my entertainment. Sighing to myself, I plod onward, not really headed in any particular direction.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." I look up and see the familiar yellow convertible of the two Outer Senshi, who can't seem to keep their noses out of my business. "Michiru thought you might need someone to talk to."

I glance at the aqua haired beauty. She smiles back. "Yeah, I suppose so." I reply and climb into the backseat. Hearing my seatbelt click into place, Haruka steps on the gas and we peel out. Hopefully we haven't left any rubber on the pavement.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Michiru has turned around completely in her seat and she levels her turquoise gaze on me.

Sighing again, I stare at the passing scenery for a moment and debate with myself. Hmm.. well, it couldn't really hurt anything could it? And so, taking a deep breath, I launch into the entire story of my 'situation' with Minako.

"So what you're saying is," Haruka sums up and she sits with Michiru across from me on their couch in the Outers living room. "is that the only thing keeping you from telling Minako how you feel, is fear?" She arches one blonde eyebrow at me incredulously. "You're nuts."

"I know I know.. but I really can't stand the thought of loosing our friendship after she rejects me." I reply, albeit lamely.

"You don't know that she would reject you." Michiru says.

"Yes I do. Minako's straight, like Usagi and Rei are." I state with all certainty.

My statement however, causes both Michiru and Haruka to break out into giggles and chuckles. What's so funny?

"What's so funny?"

"The only way you'll know for sure," the Sea Senshi says between giggles. "is to just ask her. Trust me, I don't think it will hurt your friendship any."

I shake my head. "I can't that chance."

"So you're simply going to pine away for her for eternity?" Haruka asks.

"I suppose so." I reply with a shrug. "Don't really have any other choice."

The blonde sighs. "You have LOTS of choices Kino, you just CHOOSE to limit yourself based on fear. That's no way to live."

"Haruka's right Mako-chan. Everyone needs someone to love. Don't let your chance at a happy ending slip away." Michiru says.

"Besides, it's no fun playing by yourself, when you can play with someone else." Haruka then subtly moves her hand, which had been resting on Michiru's shoulder, and causes said girl to gasp slightly and close her eyes.

I blush furiously; Haruka grins; Michiru cuddles herself closer to the taller woman. How I envy those two. It must be nice to have someone to make other people blush with. I sigh. The sky outside rumbles and a light drizzle starts pitter-pattering on the window. Great, now I'm depressed.

Michiru leans forward and pats my knee. "Just tell her how you feel. It'll turn out alright, I'm sure of it."

I sure wish I could be as confident as everyone else is.


	12. Moving Day

_**A/N: Just like before, it's in Mako's POV.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; unfortunately. :P**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! DON'T COME COMPLAINING TO ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY TYPE OF GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! Or are just too young to. Yes I know the Lemon scene is bad, it's SUPPOSED to be. ;) I don't remember if there's mild swearing in this chapter or not..**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako. SHE'S VISITING ME! WHOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO! :D :D :D :D**_

The next day finds all nine of us Senshi, and Mamoru, at Minako's house after school, loading up her things into the 'Haul-Yurself' truck that Haruka rented for the day. The first few hours are spent packing up clothing, an inordinate number of stuffed animals and more knick-knacks than you can shake a stick at (as the Americans say) into cardboard boxes. We have Setsuna to thank for the boxes.

The wind Senshi, Usagi's 'lover-boy' and myself alternate moving the large pieces of furniture into the truck first. After that come the boxes. Alone, Minako's stuff completely fills the truck. Still marveling over that fact, everyone piles into two cars and the truck's only seat, and we drive over to my apartment. Gee, I hope I have enough room for everything..

Once we've parked, I hop out of the truck, Minako following behind me, and open the back. As it turns out, one of the boxes shifted during the commute. It also wasn't sealed very well. Hence I'm buried under a shower of small, fuzzy anime-themed plushie dolls. Laughter ensues around me as I meekly call for help.

Giggling Minako pulls me out of the pile. "I'm sorry Mako-chan." she apologizes between her snickering. "I guess I didn't close that box well enough." I just shake my head and we stuff the toys back into the box, with the help of Usagi and Ami. Though Usagi spends more time cooing over the dolls than actually helping.

"Where do you want the boxes to go Mako?" Haruka asks me, holding three of the said boxes, piled up in her arms.

"Just put them outside the door for now." I reply. "We need to move the furniture in first." The blonde gives me a nod and heads off to do as I've asked. Michiru follows her love, carrying only one, slightly smaller box. It takes them awhile to come back.

_With everyone's_ help, the boxes are quickly removed from the truck so the furniture can be placed in the guest room as Minako sees fit. That, however, turns out to be a rather bad judgment on our part, since Minako can't seem to make up her mind on where she wants things to go.

"Put the dresser over there in the corner, next to the window." my blonde goddess commands. Complying, Haruka, Mamoru and I heave the chest-of-drawers up (we didn't bother unloading it, instead opting to just tie it closed with bungee cords) and move it across the floor to the corner.

"Well, no, that doesn't look right.. maybe over there by the closet." Sighing, we pick the piece of solid oak back up, and move it again. "No, that doesn't look right either.. How about there?" Heave. Grunt. Move. Groan. Set down. "No, that doesn't look as good I'd thought.. Put it back by the window, I think it looked best there." Heave. Grunt. Move. Groan. Set down. "I was wrong, it should be over there, in the opposite corner." Heave. Grunt. Move. Groan. Set down. "Wait, if I put it there, then where will my bookcase go? Better put it back by the closet."

"Make up your mind Minako!" Haruka finally exclaims, having gotten tired of lugging the thing back and forth across the room. And frankly I have to agree with her.

"I'm trying!" the Senshi of Love retorts. "I just can't decide if looks better there, or over by the window." She bites her thumbnail in indecision, looking between the two points.

"Ok, then I'm deciding for you!" I declare. "The dresser stays right where it is. The bookcase will go over there, the bed there, and the desk there."

Mamoru nods. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too." Haruka concurs. The moving of the furniture goes much faster after that.

"Hey! That looks really good!" Minako smiles happily as she gazes over her new room.

"I'm glad you like it." I smile too. "Now help the rest of us lug these boxes." I shove a cardboard box full of stuffed animals into her arms, then proceed to pick up a couple myself, before following her into my guestroom.

Inside the room, Usagi, Ami and Hotaru are unpacking the boxes and putting things away. They giggle over cute stuffies and the adorable statuettes that Minako has been collecting for years.

"Oh Minako! This mini-skirt is SOOOOO cute!" Usagi gushes. "Can I borrow it, PLEEEAAASSSE?" She pouts out her lower lip, bats her eyes and turns on her uber-kawaii 'Please-Let-Me-Borrow-Your-Clothes-They're-SOOOO-Cool' look (TM) full force on Minako.

Of course, no one can resist that look. Minako just laughs. "Sure you can borrow it Usagi-chan." she replies, grinning. "Just make sure you return it this time." She elbows our princess in the ribs jokingly.

"Hey! I returned that blouse I borrowed!" Usagi retorts. "It was just a little later than I'd planned on, that's all."

"Usako, you had that shirt for two years before you gave it back." Mamoru reminded his girlfriend. We all laugh as Usagi blushes.

"Well, yeah, but I DID return it!"

Minako, laughing, embraces the shorter blonde. "We're only teasing Usagi-chan, you can keep the skirt as long as you like."

Usagi perks up. "Really? All right!" She then proceeds to dance around the room, holding the skirt up to her waist, as the rest of us laugh at her antics. "Minako, you're the best!" She grins.

"Of course I am." Minako grins back and we laugh again.

_Later that_ night, once everyone has left after throwing us an impromptu 'moving-out/moving-in' party, Minako and I are left alone, cleaning up the apartment. I'm in the kitchen washing dishes, while the Love-of-My-Life-Who-Doesn't-Know-It, is in the living room, picking up trash. Thankfully. I'm STILL blushing over the pep talk I got.

Apparently, now that Minako has moved in I can get up off my arse and 'make my move'. Ami, of all people, told me this. I don't think I'm moving fast enough for her. Obviously she doesn't realize how horrific it would be for me if Minako turned me down. I'd be CRUSHED, utterly and completely. I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I think Minako's become my WHOLE life. Yes yes, I realize that's supposedly a bad thing, but I just can't help it. She's my Everything. I don't think I could take it if she said no.

And regardless of what other people (Rei and Haruka) might think, there IS a possibility that she could turn me down. How they can assume she wouldn't is beyond me. That's what worries me the most.

I sigh softly, scrubbing cake off a plate. That's when I hear the soft footsteps behind me. "Mako-chan? The living room's clean now."

I turn around, smiling to hide my thoughts. "Thanks Mina-chan. I really appreciate your help."

She smiles back. "Well, it's OUR apartment now, I should probably start helping with these things now." She pauses. "Do you need some help with the dishes?"

I nod. "Yeah, that'd be really nice, thank you." I hand her a dishtowel and she starts drying the dishes I've set into the draining rack.

"These are really nice towels. Where'd you get them?"

"Hotaru-chan got them for me while she was on tour with Haruka and Michiru one time." I reply. "She said she picked them up from something called a 'Renaissance Fair' in America." I pause for a second. "She also mentioned something about Haruka and pickles, but I couldn't figure out what she was talking about and she wouldn't elaborate."

Minako blinks. "Uhh.. ok..."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Silence descends over us.

"Where does this glass go?"

"Over there, in that cupboard."

"And this plate?"

"That cupboard."

"This's the silverware drawer, right?"

"Yeah."

Is it just me, or is it tense in here?

"Mako-chan? Are you keeping something from me again?"

I start. Aww... CRAP. "What makes you ask that?"

She shrugs. "It just feels like it, that's all."

I sigh. "I had a conversation with Ami earlier that kind of.. I dunno... weirded me out a bit.."

"Oh? AMI weirded you out? How so?" She turns to look at me.

Sighing again, I rest my soapy hands on the edge of the sink and try to come with an explanation without telling the whole truth, but not lying either. "We had a talk about... about... sex." I blush profusely, actually saying the word out loud.

Minako blinks wide eyes. "You had a conversation about sex.. with AMI?"

The redness brightens. "I know! I couldn't believe it either."

"Well, what'd she say?"

I blink this time. "What?"

"What was the conversation about?" Minako presses.

"Er.. well.. she kind of thinks it's time that I found, you know, someone to be with. She said.." I blush again. "She said that it seems to her, that if I.. if I don't have... have... sex, with someone soon, that.. that I'm gunna explode or something..."

She blinks again. "What?"

"She thinks I shouldn't keep waiting around, that I should 'get off my butt' and go sleep with somebody already!" I burst out in a rush. "Apparently though, SOME people can't keep their noses out of my business.." That last part comes out as a grumble.

Minako's eyebrows furrow together. "That doesn't sound like Ami.."

I shrug. "S'what she said." I dig my hands back into the soapy water. The blonde shrugs too and lets the subject drop. To my great relief.

_The rest_ of the evening passes with out incident. We say good night and I disappear into my room, closing the door behind me. What a day. I pull off my skirt and toss it into the hamper; the blouse follows. Stretching, I scratch at my middle before removing my bra and underpants. That done, I slip into an oversized button-up shirt that I sometimes wear to bed when it's warm out.

I then turn off my light, slide between my sheets and click on the bedside lamp. Time for a little before bed reading. I pull that manga out from under the mattress. Whoever drew this must be psychic; the pictures are SOOO accurate. The dialog's kinda lame though, but I don't actually READ it much..

A few hours later, I'm not really sure how long, there comes a knock at my door. Minako sticks her head into the room.

"I.. I can't sleep.. new room you know." She steps into my room, wearing a tiny pink nighty and clutching a white, stuffed cat to her chest. "And.. and I was just wondering if I could.. if I could.. maybe.. sleep with you?"

She gives me a hopeful look that melts my heart. "Of course you can Mina-chan." I grin, pulling the covers down on one side of the bed.

A big grin breaks out across her lovely face. "Thanks Mako-chan!" I move over and she scrambles into the bed next to me. "Do you still want the light on?" she asks, after getting situated.

"No, you can turn it off. I was about done reading anyway." I reply. She nods and clicks off the lamp, then settles down to sleep.

I turn over, face the other direction and settle down too. Suddenly I feel something brush against my behind. "Oh! Sorry Mina-chan!"

"It's ok." she says. I move anyway, more for MY well being than hers. An electric current shot through me at the feeling of her bare rear against mine. I guess neither of us are wearing any underpants.

That particular thought sparks an interesting sensation in my lower regions. We're nearly naked in bed together. My breathing picks up and I clutch at my pillow a little tighter; my legs shifting a little. If I moved back, just a little, all casual like, then we'd be touching again.

Evil fantasies start running through my mind.

_I suddenly turn over, shove my hand up under that little nighty of Minako's and start rubbing her breast. "Oh Mako-chan!" she gasps. "I've waited so long for you to do that.."_

_She turns around in my arms and rips the front of my shirt open, buttons flying everywhere as her head dives for my chest. She takes one of my breasts into her mouth and sucks and licks on it. I moan loudly, my hands running through her long blonde hair._

_"Minako! I've wanted you since the day I met you!" I confess._

_"I've wanted you too! Ever since I saw you as Sailor Jupiter! You were so strong and sexy!" She leans up and we kiss passionately._

_I roll us over so that I'm on top. "Oh Mina-chan! You taste so good!" My mouth travels down her neck to breasts where I kiss and suck on the nipples before sliding down farter._

_"Yes Mako-chan! Yes! Take me my wonderful Green Lightning!" she screams with pleasure._

_"You bet!"_

I suddenly jump out of bed and hurry for the bathroom. What have I gotten myself into?

_**A/N: That lemon was a fantasy.**_


	13. Jobs

_**A/N: It's Mako's POV! Yay! :)**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; just this story which the voices have commanded me to write.**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! GO READ SOMETHING 'G' RATED IF GIRL ON GIRL ACTION MAKES YOU SICK! Or you're just too young to read it. There's no lemon in particular chapter. Minako swears though..**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako. She went back home! WAAAHHHH! :( :( :( :(**_

The next morning I awake to the sound of the smoke alarm blaring through the apartment. Jumping out of bed, I run into the kitchen to find Minako standing at my stove, a smoking frying pan in one hand, and a brunt spatula in the other.

Beside her on the counter, Artemis lays with his paws covering his head.

"What happened?" I exclaim, yanking the window open to let the smoke out.

Artemis looks at me frantically. "I tried to stop her, really I did! But she just wouldn't listen! None of this is MY fault!"

I turn to look at Minako and to my surprise, she bursts into tears. "I was trying to make you breakfast in bed, to say thank you for letting me stay with you! It was suppose to be a surprise! But now it's RUINED!" The pan clatters to the floor as she begins to sob, covering her face with her hands.

My heart breaks at the sight. "Oh Mina-chan.." I say, pulling her into my arms. "It's ok, really. It was very thoughtful of you to try and make me breakfast." I stroke her blonde locks in as comforting a manner as I can.

"Really Mako-chan?" Minako asks as she pulls from me a moment later. "I must confess, I won't really be much of a help around here. Mom and Artemis always complain about my lack of domestic skills. Heck, even Artemis would make a better housewife than I could ever be."

"You can say that again." Artemis mutters.

Taking a moment to marvel at the fact that Minako actually used the term 'domestic skills' properly, I turn to glare at Artemis. "Don't worry about that Mina-chan." I sooth. "I have more than enough domestic skills for the both of us!" I smile reassuringly at her.

"But I want to be useful around here Mako-chan. I don't want to feel like I'm just mooching off of you and not being any help in return." she whimpers.

I think for a moment. "Well, if you really, REALLY want help me," I say, and she looks at me with hope in her eyes. "then you'll have to find a job." I pause. "I will too, come to think of it."

"Oh, I know." Minako nods. "I'm going to start job hunting right after school! I've already thought of a few options." And before I know it, she's flying around the room, gathering up paper clipped pieces of cut out classified ads, then shoving them into my face.

"Er, well, it's good that you're thinking about it," I reply, a little overwhelmed. I suddenly yawn and realize that my peaceful sleep had been interrupted. Shaking my head to rid myself of the onset of sleepiness, I hand the papers back to Minako. "I'm going to take a shower to wake up, set the pan in the sink and fill it with hot water. I'll help you make breakfast when I get out."

Not really thinking about what I'm doing, I lean forward and give Minako a peck on the forehead before standing and walking out of the kitchen.

As I pass by, Artemis asks if I have life insurance. My reply is a thump on his nose. He merely grumps at me. "Your funeral."

_Breakfast is_ surprisingly edible, though Artemis still demands to know where I keep the fire extinguishers, 'just in case'.

We leave the apartment in good time, Minako seemingly amazed at not having to run to school. (She always marvels at that.) The sarcastic cat stays home, again being enthralled by women's aerobics. Minako calls him a pervert; I just think he's male. Plus, some of those women WERE kind of hot.

Thank Kami for spandex.

Of course now my brain is full of images of Minako in said exercise attire. Damn my horniness. My thoughts also turn to the little fantasy I had last night. As improbable as it had been, it sure was good! Took me another two hours before I actually drifted off. Well, that's not really true, it actually took me two hours to get out of bathroom. Going to sleep was easy; I collapsed from exhaustion. Let's hear it for overexertion induced slumber!

"Mako, watch out for that-"

CLANG!

"Lamppost.." Minako sighs. "You really need to start watching where you're going."

"Oww.."

The minute we get to school, Minako and I are surrounded by Usagi, Ami, and even Haruka and Michiru. All ask us how the new living arrangements are working out. Those who knew about my feelings for the blonde (namely everyone except for Usagi) seem to search our answers for any clues about whether I 'made my move' yet.

All were greatly disappointed.

"Don't you remember what we talked about?" Ami hisses in my ear after pulling me to the side.

"I remember," I reply. "but I'm not going to force myself on her!"

"Tying her to the bed is NOT forcing yourself on her!" Ami retorts. "It's a 'motivational tool'."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks but I'm not really into bondage." Memories of Princess Minako handcuffed to my headboard belie my true feelings. "What's with you anyway? I thought sex advice was Minako's department."

Ami blushes. "Hey, I have my urges too you know." I arch an eyebrow and she blushes more. "I read a lot ok? And not just medical books."

I laugh. "Who would've thought that little ol' brainy Ami was really a closet hentai!"

"Me." she grins. I laugh again.

Just then, the bell chimes and we all trudge off to classes. Time for another yawn-a-minute day.

_After school_ I make my way to that restaurant where I saw the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. 'NekoHanten', the sign reads in Japanese and Chinese. It's a Chinese restaurant, not really what I had in mind originally, but it'll have to do. Beggars can't be choosers, as they say.

I step into the building and am immediately hit by the strong scent of ramen. Mmm, not bad. I walk up to the counter where a small, elderly woman sits (I think she's sitting anyway), smoking a pipe.

"Hello," I greet, bowing. "I'm here about the help wanted sign in your window."

She looks me over. "You'd like a temp job after school, eh?"

"Uh, yes, how did you know?"

"You're still wearing your school uniform." she replies.

"Oh.. right.." I blush.

The elderly woman cackles in response. "Do you have experience in Chinese cooking?"

"Uhm.. well, not any formal training.." How am I supposed to get training if I can't get a job actually doing it? "They've been teaching us at school though.." I add lamely.

"Well, since we're not actually looking for a full time employee, you'll do just fine. Can you stay for a few hours so we can run over the basics?" the woman asks.

"Yes of course!" I eagerly agree. "But I need to call home first, if that's ok?"

"Telephone's around the corner." I bow again and step into the kitchen where a young man with long black hair, is standing at the sink washing dishes. A young woman with very long purple hair stands at the stove, tending to a boiling pot. Neither notices me.

Being as discreet as I can, I pick up the receiver of the pay phone and dial home. The answering machine picks up. "Hey Minako-chan," I say. "I'm going to be a little late coming home tonight. I got a job!" I grin. "I hope your search is going as good. See you when I get home, bye." I hang up and turn to see the old woman behind me. She seems to be riding on a long stick. How particular..

"Right this way." And she leads me into the backroom.

Thus begins my career as a waitress. It's not cooking, but oh well.. hopefully I'll move quickly up through the ranks. At least it'll pay the bills.

_I return_ home. Sighing in happy fatigue, I plop down on my couch and drop my book bag onto the floor. It's been a long day, but I feel good about my new job. I have a feeling that everything's going to work out.

A scream suddenly interrupts my thoughts. Jumping up, I rush to the bathroom and slam the door open. There, reclining in my tub, is Minako; naked, shaking and bright purple. "Oh Kami! She's drowning!" I exclaim and run over to the edge where I yank the blonde from the foot deep pool of water.

Minako jumps visibly and shakes water all over me. "What did you do that for?" she cries, looking shocked and unappreciative of the fact that I just saved her life.

"Uhh.. I thought you were drowning.." I answer feebly. Obviously I'm mistaken.

"Don't be silly, I wasn't drowning. I was.." Minako stops, then turns a bright shade of red.

"She was in the middle of a rather intense orgasm." Artemis answers for her as he steps out from behind the hamper.

"Oh.." Now I'M turning red.

"ARTEMIS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Minako shouts and lunges at her cat. Being wet, Minako slips out of my arms and starts chasing after said cat, all through the apartment. Artemis laughs like a maniac as he dodges the throw pillows Minako starts hurling at him.

If I wasn't so distracted by her voluptuous body, I probably would find this funny. Finally, Artemis is forced to jump out the window onto the balcony after Minako throws a particularly heavy vase at him.

CRASH!

I liked that vase.

"Damnit, he got away!" Minako seethes. She then turns to look at me. "What?" That's when she realizes I'm staring at her. "Ack!" She turns red again and tries to cover herself with her arms, but doesn't do a very good job."

Seeing her embarrassment, I snap out of my daze and toss her an afghan. "Err.. sorry..." I also blush.

"It's not your fault. I didn't realize you were home.." Minako says, wrapping the afghan about her shoulders.

"Uhm.. next time I'll announce it.." I reply. "Guess I'm not really used to having a roommate." I pause for a second and think. "Uhh.. I'll go into my room so you can.. uhm.. get dressed.." And turning on my heel, I promptly do just that. Once in there, I have to lean against the door to catch my breath. And change my underwear. Time to do that laundry I've been putting off.

I run into Minako again once I leave my room with the basket of dirty clothes. She's dressed this time, but I still blush furiously. "Just.. uhm.. going to do laundry." I mutter and swing the basket around her, hurrying toward the door.

To my surprise, Minako follows me. "Can I come with you?" she asks in a small voice, looking at me hopefully.

I blink. "Uhm.. alright." I nod. No harm in letting her tag along, right? I open the door with one hand, then make my way to the elevator.

Minako follows along behind me like a puppy. She skips along happily like a little kid, singing to herself, and we're just going to do laundry! She seems to be enjoying herself though, so I don't say anything.

Eventually we come to the laundry room and I dump it all onto the folding table. Minako, for her part, looks curiously over my shoulder as I start sorting.

"Is that all the clothes you have?" she asks.

I blink. "Actually no, I just forgot to pick up the rest from the bathroom hamper."

"I'll get them for you!" Minako declares, and is gone with a flash.

Shrugging my shoulders at her abrupt departure, I finish my sorting, then dig through my pockets for change. After starting three washers, I dump the piles of lights, darks and whites into them. Now the boring part, waiting.

By now Minako is back with the rest of my clothes. "I hope I found them all," she says, and drops her armload onto the folding table.

"This looks like it all." I reply, starting the sorting again, this time I just drop the clothing directly into the washers.

Minako watches me intently.

"What're you staring at?" I ask, slightly unnerved. I don't usually have people staring at my laundry as I sort.

"I was just thinking.. Mako-chan, you're not mad at me are you?" she asks.

A confused look passes over my face. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" The thought never crossed my mind.

"Cause of earlier.."

My brows furrow, though I blush a little. "What about it?" I ask, not understanding what she's getting at.

"Well, doing something like THAT here... You must think I'm a pervert now.." She plays with her fingers and looks worriedly at the floor.

I blush a little harder. "Well, not really.. it's natural, right?" I shrug. "We all got urges." Kami I hope she drops this subject soon, I feel like I'm going to burst a capillary or something.

"We all do?" Minako blinks innocently.

I shrug again. "Well yeah, of course." I hop onto the top of the washer now that the lid's closed, and lightly bump my heels against the ugly greenish/yellow front.

"Do you?" she asks after a moments thought.

I swear my head has just turned into a tomato. "Yeah.. Sure I do... doesn't everybody?" I'm waiting for my cranium to explode now.

Really?" she looks amazed.

"Why're you so amazed? I'm human too you know."

"I know." Minako nods. "I'm just trying to picture it." I'm so red now I can feel it in my ears and down my chest. "Like, what do you do, and what does it look like?"

Minako is apparently unaware of my discomfort, so I decide to tell her. "Look, can we talk about something else? I don't usually discuss this stuff with anyone, ok?"

"Why not?"

I squirm a bit. "I just don't alright?" I change the subject. "How was job hunting anyway?"

"Uhm.. s'alright" Minako says. She now looks like the one squirming.

"Did you find anything?" I ask, wondering what she has to squirm about.

"Yes..."

I brighten. "Really? Where?"

"Reckonrummum.." Minako mutters.

I can't understand what she's saying. "What?"

"At the mall." she blurts out.

"Oh really? Where? That little boutique on the second floor?" That seems like a good place for Minako, she loves fashion after all.

"No... not the boutique.."

"The karaoke store?"

"No.."

"The hair salon?" Minako shakes her head. I frown in confusion. "Well, I can't really see you in the food court.."

"Course not, you know I can't cook."

"That's what I thought." I grin at her teasingly. Minako smiles weakly in return. "So where then?"

"Reckonrummum." She repeats in that garbled speech.

I blink. "You said that already."

"That's where I work." she states.

"What's the 'Reckonrummum'? I've never heard of it. Is it a new store?"

"Well... yeah.." She nods.

"I'm still confused.."

"Oh?"

I shake my head. "Still have no idea what you're talking about."

Minako sighs. "I got a job at the 'Neko Yum Yum'." she says, finally distinctly.

I blink again. Tell me I didn't hear that. "Isn't that a... a.. sex shop?"

"Basically." Minako admits in a quiet voice with a nod.

"Ok.. let me get this straight.." My brain is still having a hard time grasping this idea. "You got a job.. at a.." I swallow. "a SEX shop?" She nods. "WHY?"

"Cause that was the only job I could get!" Minako starts tearing up. "I tried the boutique, and the karaoke store, and the hair salon too. I've even tried the stores in the food court, but none of them would hire me! They said they weren't hiring at this time, or I didn't have enough experience!"

"Aww.. I'm sorry Mina-chan.." I pull her into a hug.

Minako nuzzles her nose into my chest, causing me to blush (and my blood pressure to shoot up), but she's oblivious. "I went to the 'Neko' to try and cheer myself up, and ended up telling Taylor my problem. She then offered to hire me."

"Taylor? Who's Taylor?" I ask, unconsciously stroking her blonde locks.

"You know, the lady that works there?"

"Oh." I nod.

"She's actually really nice, once you get past the 'Playboy Bunny' body and the fact that everything she says is laden with sexual innuendos."

Her image springs to mind. "Yeah... I'm sure.."

Minako continues. "But now I'll be working with her, I'm not sure doing what, yet.."

I nod. "You'll probably be a cashier or something, I would think." Temp jobs are always at the bottom.

"Probably..." She pulls out of my arms. "Apparently I'm the only employee so far too." I can't think of anything intelligent to say to that, so I only nod again. Thank goodness she changes the subject. "How was your job hunt?" She obviously hasn't heard the answering machine message, but that's ok, I sound like a dork on it.

I smile. "It went really well. I got a job at the first place I went to. I'm a waitress at that Chinese restaurant down the street, the 'NekoHanten'."

"Wow, really? I always wanted to eat there!" Minako replies. "Good for you."

"Thanks. I'm only a waitress, but it's a start."

"Definitely." she grins. Just then the washers bing, so I move the laundry to the driers.

I can't believe the monotonous act of doing laundry has grown more interesting just because I'm doing it with Minako. Even though she's mostly just watching. Life is weird, but at the moment, really REALLY good.


	14. Truth or Dare

_**A/N: Face it, the POV isn't going to change.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; such a shame though. -melodramatic sigh- :)**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! YURI ALERT! MINAKO AND MAKOTO GET IT ON! READ SOME NICE WaFF IF GIRL ON GIRL ACTION MAKES YOU HURL! Or if you're just too young to read it (like that would stop you –rolls eyes-). Only lime flavor in this chapter though. Minimal swearing. :)**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako. I miss her. –sighs-**_

Last night I had another wet dream. I'm really glad that Minako is a heavy sleeper; she snored right through it. Incidentally, I wonder if she's going to start sleeping in her room soon. I'm not sure my blood pressure is going to able to take another night of her laying next to me, and me not being able to do anything.

She should be used to the new room by now you'd think; after all she's been here for an entire week. I asked Artemis about it, but he only shrugged. "You know Minako." he'd replied. He didn't seem too eager to encourage Minako in sleeping in her own room though. He seems to have basically shacked up there all by himself. I think he enjoys having a room all alone.

I roll my eyes at the thought. Other than that though, the two seem to have taken well to living in my apartment with me. As for myself, I kind of like having someone to come home to. It's really nice how Minako greets me at the door after work every evening, and follows me around as I cook, trying to help out, even though she usually just gets in the way.

I can't help but love her though; she's just so cute when she's eager to help me. She's cute all the time though, but that's beside the point. I've been trying to come up with ways that she can help without the danger of hurting herself, or the kitchen.

I did find out that she's not too bad with laundry... except for the too much soap thing, but the floor in there could have used a good mopping anyway. Once I showed her that she just had to fill cup to the line though, she was fine with it. Now I'm trying to teach her how to dust without knocking all my knick-knacks to the floor. I need to get one of those new fluffy duster things they've been advertising on TV..

Next to me, Minako finally stirs. She yaws cutely and her eyes flutter open. "Morning Mako-chan." she murmurs, stretching. I have to beat down the urge to kiss her silly. "Mmmmmm, what a nice dream I had! I dreamed we got married, can you believe it?" She giggles.

My heart suddenly leaps into my throat. "Well that's... interesting..." I reply, hoping she can't see my blush in the dim morning light.

"I thought so." She sits up and pulls her knees to her chest. "I wore the most beautiful dress! It was lacy white with peach accents... kind of a pastel orange.."

I turn over on my side and prop my head on my fist. "Really?" I ask, not being able to think of anything better to say. "Sounds lovely."

"It was, and you wore a tuxedo." I laugh. How ironically appropriate. "And your hair was all cut off, so short and boy like... you know, I kind of liked it."

"Uhh.. ok.." I chuckle. "Well, that's never going to happen." I grin.

"No?" She actually looks disappointed.

"Took me a long time to get my hair like this." I state, swishing it out around my shoulders for emphasis.

"I guess you're right, it would be a shame to waste such pretty hair.." She gets up and leaves for the bathroom. I smile and bask in the compliment for a moment, before I too, get out of bed.

_After breakfast_ Minako and I head to train station. We're going to a hot spring for the weekend. Unfortunately Usagi, Ami and Rei, are coming with us. It was Rei's idea, but we all pooled our funds to pay for the trip. Somehow I get the feeling that this's Rei's attempt to get me to admit my feelings for Minako. (I get this feeling because that's what she said.) What can I say? Rei is blunt. And apparently very annoyed with me.

_(flashback)_

_"I can't believe you've been living with her for a whole week and haven't made a single move!" she'd grumbled._

_"I told you I wasn't going to!" I had retorted._

_"Well that's it!" she'd declared, slamming her flat palms against my tabletop. "This weekend we're going to a hot spring and you ARE going to tell her you love her, if I have to do it FOR you!"_

_This really didn't bode well for me.._

_(present)_

"Wow, you made some yummy snacks for the trip, Mako-chan!" Usagi say, breaking into my thoughts. Her mouth is full of almost everything in the lunch box I packed for her.

I laugh. "Save something for lunch Usagi-chan." I say to her. It's a good thing I packed an extra big meal for her.

"I'm glad you like it, Usagi-chan." Minako speaks up. "I helped make it!"

Usagi suddenly starts choking. I pat her on the back. "Don't worry, I tasted it, everything is fine." I whisper.

"I heard that!" cries an indignant Minako. I pat her hand soothingly, noticing Rei and Ami trade a know-it-all look. I pointedly ignore them.

Between bites of rice and vegetables, Usagi starts talking about the upcoming vacation, and how she bought a new swim suit just for the occasion.

"Wasn't that the swimsuit you bought for the beach?" Rei asks.

Usagi gives her an indignant look. "Of course not. That was one was pink, this one's yellow." she says. "Then I went to visit Minako-chan at the sex shop! She showed me some new anime they got in!"

"Usagi-chan!" Minako gasps, looking scandalized. Rei and Ami are looking at the both of them in shock.

"What sex shop?" they cry.

"Minako's new job." I reply. "You mean she hasn't told you?" I arch an eyebrow at the blonde, trying not to grin.

Minako looks for the nearest exit.

"It's a store in the mall." Usagi explains. "It's called the 'Neko Yum Yum'. It has a lot of neat stuff inside, we should all go together sometime! Gee, I never knew so many things could be made of rubber!"

Minako's face has turned red. Mine probably has too. Rei and Ami just look shell-shocked, probably cause Usagi is talking so bluntly about sex toys. She keeps on talking too, explaining in great detail, some of things she's discovered there. By the time we reach our destination, the four of us Inners, are happy to get out of that cramped bus.

Before then I never truly realized just how very much Usagi talks, nor how dirty something can sound when someone so naïve talks about it.

_Once we_ check into the hotel, we drag our bags down the hall toward the two room suite we rented. Rei (of course) insists that Minako and I share one room while she, Ami and Usagi take the other. Gee, I wonder why on earth she did that.. Yeah right.

Interestingly though, Usagi concurs for some reason. I don't think Rei has told her about my feelings for Minako, so I'm not sure why she so readily agrees to it. Ami, for her part, only blushes and disappears into the room.

I shrug. Oh well, s'not like I haven't been steadily torturing myself for the past week. Another three days isn't really going to change anything.

The Outers would've come with us but this was the weekend of Haruka's big race and a very important concert for Michiru was scheduled the following day. Setsuna and Hotaru went along so they could make a family outing of it.

Luna and Artemis were having some 'quality time'.

I start unpacking my suitcase as Minako flits about our room, spreading her things out. Within minutes her bag is empty. The counter in the bathroom however, is covered with her make-up, hair stuff and jewelry. Just like home.

There's a knock on our connecting door and Ami pokes her head into the room. "We're going exploring, you want to come along?"

"You bet!" Minako giggles, bouncing over to the blue haired girl.

"All right." I also agree. We step through the adjoining door and the five of us head down the hallway. The hotel is set up like a traditional Japanese house; very similarly to Rei's temple. It's surrounded by a beautiful garden outside that rings the whole building. The hot spring is located in the back and is encircled by a high privacy fence. It's completely natural except for the man-made wall separating the men's side from the women's.

It's very tranquil here; very peaceful. No honking horns, no blaring sirens or flashing neon signs. Rei says she gets the same feeling at the temple in winter when the snow muffles what little sound floats up from the road.

It's very romantic here too. Usagi regales us with the latest gossip about her never-ending melodramatic love affair with Mamoru. Ami announces that she's been emailing Uwara Ryo and that he'll be visiting this summer. Rei seems to have met this hot stud at her karate class. Minako says she meets all kinds of interesting people at the 'Yum Yum', as she calls it. I only say that work keeps me too busy for a boyfriend right now. Wouldn't want my secret to slip now, would I?

We wander around for about half an hour before finally deciding to take a dip in the spring. Within ten minutes, all five of us are suited up, towels in hand and ready to go. When we get there, we find the place nearly deserted except for three elderly women who leave not long after we arrive.

Spreading my towel out over brick walk, I kick off my flip-flops and slowly ease into the hot water. Whew, it's been awhile since I've had a good long soak. Having forgone the hair ties, my chestnut locks are piled on top of my head and held in place with a tightly wrapped towel.

"Mmmm.. this's nice.." Rei murmurs as she settles into the water up to her neck.

"Too bad the Outers couldn't join us." Usagi states as she walks along the bottom on her knees.

Minako, who's making ripples with her arms, agrees. "Very true, but they DO have lives outside us."

I close my eyes at this point and put a washcloth over them as I rest my head back against the side. I could fall asleep here if I'm not careful.

There's silence for a moment or two, then Minako speaks up once more. "Hey Rei-chan? Do you think we could get away with taking off our bathing suits?" The washcloth falls off my face.

Rei grins. "I would think so."

Ami gasps. "Minako! We're in PUBLIC! We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Rei asks, pulling at the strings to her crimson bikini. "We're the only ones here aren't we? Besides, I'm sure we could hear anyone coming before they see us." She lifts her top out of the water and drops it behind her next to her towel.

"Hee hee! Rei you are SOO bad!" Usagi giggles as she starts pulling off her own suit. Minako is doing likewise.

The three look over to me. I sigh and start pulling down my swimwear. Damn peer pressure. Ami shakes her head, as if saying 'the things you get me to do' and her blue one piece joins the pile.

"What should we do now?" Usagi grins, obviously enjoying this little bit of 'naughtiness'. Rei purses her lips in thought.

"Hmmm.. Any ideas Mina-chan?"

"We could.. uhm... play truth or dare!" Minako grins at her own cleverness. Aww crap.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Mina-chan!" Usagi enthuses. "Rei-chan, you start."

"Ok then.. hmm.. let me see..." She makes a great show of thinking it over. "Usagi, truth or dare?"

The blonde giggles. "Truth!"

"Just how far HAVE you gone with Mamoru?"

Usagi turns bright scarlet. "Well... he uhm.. he... touched my breast once..." she answered with obvious embarrassment.

Rei and Minako laugh. "Second base! Not bad Odango-chan!" Rei grins.

"Ok, my turn!" Usagi grins. "Ami-chan! Truth or dare?"

The blue haired girl blushes as the attention turns to her. "Uhm.. truth."

"Is it true that your letters to Uwara-kun aren't entirely 'innocent'?" Ami flushes more.

"I.. don't know what you're talking about!" When in doubt, deny everything!

"Oh c'mon Ami-chan! It's part of the game!" Minako prods.

Ami's face is as red as Sailor Mars's uniform. "It's true." she squeaks in a tiny voice.

"I knew it!" Usagi cheered. "I knew you had a little hentai in you!" She laughs.

The young genius then turns to me, trying to regain her composure. "Mako- chan, truth or dare?"

"Uhh.." I look around at the eager faces of the others. Rei is smiling smugly at me. "Dare."

"Ok.. I dare you to..." She pauses to think it over. Then a grin spreads over her face. Uh-oh. "I dare you to kiss Usagi!"

My mouth drops open. She can't be serious! I look over to Usagi who's laughing her head off next to Rei, who's grinning evilly.

"You know the rules Mako-chan!" Rei says. Her grin is rather shark-like in my opinion.

I nod. "Yeah yeah." I slide over Usagi, who's still giggling. I put my hands on her shoulders and lean for a kiss, but before I get there, Usagi snorts and breaks out laughing again.

"Usagi! She can't kiss you if you keep laughing!" Rei scolds.

The blonde tries to pull herself together. "Ok ok, this time for real." She settles down and closes her eyes. I lean in again and press my lips to hers briefly before pulling quickly away.

Rei laughs as I move back over to my side, blushing brightly. Usagi opens her blue eyes and grins at me. "Not bad Mako-chan." she teases, winking.

I blush harder. "Mina-chan," I say, trying to redirect everyone's attention from me. "Truth or dare?"

She gives me an annoyed look. "Dare." she finally answers. I wonder if I've done something wrong..?

"I dare you to..." To what? My mind's a complete blank. "to... sing the 'Cheese Quiz' song as loud as you can so everyone can hear you!"

She blinks at me, then laughs. "Cheese Quiz! Cheese Quiz! I just took a Cheese Quiz!" the blonde belts out at the top of her lungs.

"'Cheese Quiz'?" Ami gives me a confused look.

I explain. "When we were at the mall one day, this guy comes up to us asks if we want to take a quiz on cheese. We say, 'sure, why not?' so we go off and he starts asking us these bazaar questions about cheeses we've never even heard of! We took that quiz for over an hour and afterwards, Minako made up a song about it."

"We never did get to eat any cheese." Minako informs them, after finishing the song, sounding annoyed that we went home without any cheese.

"I wish I could've taken a cheese quiz!" Usagi pouts.

"My turn! Mako-chan, truth or dare?" Minako asks me. Wasn't I already asked that?

"Uhm... dare again."

"I dare you to kiss ME."

Oh Kami.


	15. Kiss Me prt A

_**A/N: Sailor Jupiter's POV!**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; but I wish I did. ;)**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! WHICH IS PROBABLY WHY YOU'RE READING IT, BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY SORT OF GIRL ON GIRL ACTION, THEN READ A DIFFERENT STORY! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! Or read something else if you're just too young to read it (though I think most of my readers are underage.. -sweatdrops-) The lemon's back! Did I use swearing in this chapter? I forgot..**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako! :)**_

_Part A_

My heart jumps into my throat. Did she just say what I THINK she just said? Please please PLEASE tell me she didn't just dare me to kiss her! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! What the hell do I do now? Do I just go up to her and kiss her? I can't do that! But if I don't, the others will start ragging on me! 'C'mon Mako-chan! Be a sport, it's ONLY A GAME', they'll say.

If only they knew.

Hey! They DO know! At least, Ami and Rei do. But what about Usagi? I guess seeing girls kissing doesn't bother her since she let me kiss her but… Aww hell..

I sigh heavily through my nose and realize they're all staring at me. Intently. Trying to ignore them, I slosh through the hot water until I'm face to face with Minako. She looks back at me with her wide, liquid blue eyes in an expectant manner.

Just a quick kiss, like with Usagi. I'll lean in, press my lips to hers, then run like everything! Yeah that's it. Real quick; just a little peck. No big deal. Oh who am I kidding? It's a VERY Big Deal! My insides are quivering like they've just been hit by Haruka's World Shaking. And there's this irritating feeling between my legs that doesn't seem to want to go away.

I place my hands on her shoulders, noting that they tremble as I do so. I lean down slowly, my breath coming in short little gasps as I draw closer to Minako's ruby red, full and luscious lips.

I hesitate millimeters from touching her and rally all the willpower I posses. Ok, here we go. One-two-three DO IT! I close the gap between us, pressing my mouth to hers. I'm about to pull back when I suddenly feel Minako's arms come up and around my head and shoulders. Her mouth opens beneath mine and she pulls me roughly against her.

"MmmMM" I hear coming out of me. And in an instant my brain completely jumps out of my head as my arms wrap themselves about her and crush her against me, my own lips parting and my tongue seeking out hers in the deepest, hottest kiss we've shared to date.

I feel her naked body pressing into mine and that only fuels me all the more. My hands run over her slick, wet skin, taking in every inch they can reach while my mouth claims hers over and over again, burning the sensations into my consciousness.

Kami I Love this woman! Leaning into her more, I press her back against the rock she was sitting in front of and start rubbing myself against her. I can't seem to control myself, all my pent up passions are coming out in one lustful moment.

My hands bury themselves into her golden tresses as my head tilts the other way, kissing her as thoroughly as I can; drinking from her very essence. I've never been so turned on my life! All my fantasies are coming true and they're even better than I could ever hope to imagine.

And she's responding! Her hands are running over my back and into my hair as we kiss more. Absently I hear the towel that had been around my head splash into the water after she works it free. Then, without warning, Minako flips us around and shoves ME into the rock, her knee pressing between my thighs. Oh Kami I'm coming apart at the seams!

My arms wrap around her back and lift her up slightly before setting her down on my own knee. I want this SOO bad! I NEED this!

She starts moving back and forth on me; both of us entangled in a red haze of abandonment. The build up is quick and startling in intensity. I've been waiting so long. All those nights of fantasizing and longing with her right next to me in bed drive me crashing over the edge as we both scream in an astounding orgasm that leaves us both breathless and completely spent.

Minako slumps against me as we come down from the massive high. I've never done that so fast before.. it was unbelievable! And INCREDIBLY satisfying. It's never felt that good before either. I'm totally drained! I rest my cheek against her shoulder while I try and get my breath back.

"Holy shit.." I hear someone gasp. My eyes snap back open. The others! I completely forgot that we weren't alone! Looking through Minako's hair I see Rei, Ami and Usagi staring at us with mouths hanging open in shock. Great..

Before I can think of anything to say to them (what the hell CAN I say? 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to screw her in front of you'?), Minako pulls back, takes my face in her hands and kisses me once more. Tenderly this time; emotionally, and I know now what everyone has been trying to convince me of.

She pulls back and looks me square in the eyes. "I Love You Minako." I say, finally getting out the words my heart has so longed to say.

A wide smile breaks out across her face. "It's about time." She grins, before kissing me again. "I Love You too."

My mouth drops open. "You mean you KNEW?"

"Of course silly! I AM the Goddess of Love!" She gives me a sultry look.

"But.. but why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugs. "I wanted you to say it first." She smiles.

I don't know what to say; I'm dumbfounded. All this time I spent telling myself she couldn't possibly love me and here she's known ALL ALONG! Well.. damn..

I lean around her and look at the others. "You were right." I finally admit to Rei, who's still looking shocked.

Minako blinks. "You told Rei about us?" she asks, sounding surprised.

I nod. "She pried it out of me awhile back and has been trying to get me to admit my feelings for you ever since."

She glares at Rei. "You didn't try hard enough!"

THAT snaps Rei out of her daze. "Hey! I TRIED to get her to admit it to you, but she was too stubborn!"

Minako laughs. "I know, but that's one of the things I love about her." And she smooches me again. Damn, I could get used to this! "So, does anyone else know?" she asks afterwards.

"Ami, and probably the Outers."

She nods. "What about Usagi?" We look over to the other blonde.

She blinks at us. "What? This's supposed to be news?" she asks, looking confused. "I figured you guys have been a couple since the day you met!"

The other four of us collectively blink. "What?"

Usagi shrugs. "You two are just so prefect for each other, I just assumed you were already going out." She explains.

There's a moment of silence, then I start to laugh and the other three join in. "Just like Usagi." I laugh. Somehow it just figures that our princess would know even before we did!

"So, this means you two are a couple now?" Usagi prods. We nod and kiss again. Man, I just can't get enough of that! "Cool! This'll be just like in Silver Millennium!" She giggles.

Minako and I blink. "Huh? You mean you guys knew about us back then?" she asks.

The other blonde giggles again and Rei and Ami grin at us. "Of course we did! You guys were SO obvious!"

"Yeah, we'd even watch you sometimes." Rei's grin widens.

"I don't believe this!" I exclaim, shaking my head. "We're surrounded by perverts!"

"Hey! Who're YOU calling a pervert? You guys just had SEX in front of us!" Rei counters.

Minako and I blush bright scarlet. "We didn't mean to.." Minako admits.

"Riiiiight." Rei grins widely.

"Hey Ames, you've been awfully quiet over there." Usagi says to Ami. "What do you think about all this?"

The blue haired genius blushes slightly. "I think we should get out of here before someone sees us."

Everyone concurs so we get out of the water, dry off and head back to our rooms. Minako and I holding hands along the way.

_**(A/N: That was NOT a dream!)**_

_Ditching the_ others was surprisingly easy, though we did get the usual sly looks and friendly jibes. Especially from Rei who seemed to be thrilled that we were finally 'moving to the next level', as she put it. The girl practically locked us in our room. Oh well, that was probably for the best.

Minako also has a sly smile on her face as she slips on the kimono robe the hotel provided. I can't help blushing profusely looking at her and thinking of what's coming. Or more precisely WHO.

"Whatcha thinking, Mako-chan?" her voice sings in my ear. Kami, when did she come so close to me?

I jump in surprise. "Uhh.." My face brightens. I can't bring myself to say it out loud. She shows me no mercy though, just staring at me, mentally willing for me to fess up. "You." I answer, waiting for my head to explode.

"Me?" She seems pleased. I only nod, too embarrassed to go on. "Mako-chan.." she whispers. My breath picks up. "Now, don't go back to being all shy with me, we just did it in front of everyone, for Kami's sake!"

"Ohh, don't remind me!" I groan, covering my face with my hands. "I can't believe that happened.." I'm profusely sweatdropping here.

Minako laughs. "What's wrong with getting caught up in a moment?" She frowns. "You don't regret it, do you?"

"Of course not!" I exclaim, horrified she'd even think it. "But I do regret that we did it so fast, AND in front of the others.. Would rather it had been in private.."

"Want a do over?" Minako's smile turns evil again. Am I EVER going to control this blushing? "Ah, you're so cute when you blush!" I grin sheepishly, but take her hands anyway. She smiles down at our joined hands, then back up at me.

"You look really nice.." I mumble. Geesh, I sound like a nervous kid with a crush. But she doesn't seem to mind, her smile intensifies and nearly makes my knees buckle.

"Thank you.." I suddenly have the urge to kiss her. Should I? Well, why not? Considering what happened earlier. Nervously I lean forward, hoping she catches on.

She does. Her lips soon reach mine, erupting into a tentative kiss. Then it grows more passionate as I slowly begin to relax. The fire ignites within me again, only slow burning this time. I want this one to last. My hands travel lightly up her arms and into her hair where they bury themselves deep in her tresses as we kiss soulfully. Suddenly her tongue slips between my teeth.

"MmmmM" I rumbled, heat flowing through me. I reciprocate; tasting her and taking her in. I pull her as close as I can, wanting to feel her against every part of me. If only that damn kimono wasn't in the way! If I could figure out where my hands had wandered off to, I'd try to take it off her. But then Minako parts from me.

I look at her in confusion. "Let's go to bed." My heart beat quickens and I nod eagerly. Minako smiles that tantalizing smile again, takes my hand and kisses it, before leading me towards the giant bed that takes up most of the room.

I follow along, trying not to giggle incessantly; even when she lightly shoves me onto the bed and crawls on top of me, still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. I unconsciously hold my breath as her hands start touching me. Light caresses around my face, then slips down my neck.

"Mmm.." I let my head fall to the side, enjoying the sensations. Then her hands slip further causing me to gasp and shiver. I've wanted this for so long.. I can feel her fingers sliding under the shirt I'd put on after hanging my swimsuit up to dry.

Then I remember: I'm not wearing a bra. Minako 'aaah's when she discovers this. "Yaa!" I yelp. This's a new sensation, though definitely not unpleasant. I squirm under her dutiful ministrations. She seems to find my squirming fascinating and keeps at it.

"Aa! Aa! Aa!" She is merciless! I love it! Minako laughs and collapses on top of me.

I hold her close and nuzzle her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" she says.

"I Love You Mina-chan."

"I Love YOU Mako-chan!" Mina answers, glomping me. I kiss her deeply then. "Mmmmmmmmmmm, Mako-chan.." she moans into my mouth.

My hands travel over her back, over her shoulders and to the edges of her robe. I feel her tense up, obviously aware of where my hands linger. My fingertips slip past the fabric, touching the soft, bare skin beneath.

I hear her gasp and an electric sensation shoots up my arms from said fingertips. I move the cloth aside and replace my fingers with my lips. She jumps! Smiling, I feel bolder and open my mouth against her skin, trailing my lips over her shoulder and down her arm.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Minako moans. Her eyes close and she lets her head roll back.

I push her robe completely off and it drops to the floor in a silken heap. I gaze at her in all her glory; my senses just about ready to blow. So much to look at! So much to touch! I don't even know where to start.

I roll us over and start kissing her neck, working my way slowly southward as she feebly tries to tug at my t-shirt. Taking pity on her, I sit up and pull it off over my head. She gazes at me in wonder.

It isn't as if we haven't seen each other naked before, but this's the first time I've looked at her with sexual intent. I run my hands down her sides and over her stomach. She in turn, places her hands over each of my breasts, cupping them. "Aahh.." I squirm around. I can't concentrate when she does that.

She smiles that evil little smile of hers, then leans closer and takes my nipple into her mouth. "AAH!" The evil thing keeps sucking, nipping, licking and other evil things to my breast. Then she moves over and does it to the other one!

Not being able to sit up any more, I fall backward and she easily follows, her mouth still doing wonderful things to me. I thought *I* was supposed to be doing that thing to HER!

Not that I'm complaining.

Minako finishes with my breasts and now her head is in between them. I stroke her hair, trying to regain my breath. That was overwhelming. She lifts her head up and smiles at me. I kiss her again, reaching for her breasts. She makes an "mmmm"ing sound once I touch them. They're better than I could ever have imagined. Soft, firm and slightly heavy. My hands move over them in slow circles and I marvel as the nipples stiffen at my touch.

She seems to relax under me. I lean down and nuzzle the tops with my nose, then place a little kiss on slope of her left one. So soft..

_End part A_


	16. The Second Time prt B

_**A/N: Kino Makoto's POV.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; drat it all. :P**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE LESBIANS? And go read something else if you're too young. Lemon part two! And if there's swearing, it's mild.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako! :)**_

_**hangs head I'm sorry it took so long for this part to come out. I was battling a bad case of writer's block, and now I'm moving to a whole other state. But here it is, so stop badgering me already! :P ;)**_

_Minako finishes with my breasts and now her head is in between them. I stroke her hair, trying to regain my breath. That was overwhelming. She lifts her head up and smiles at me. I kiss her again, reaching for her breasts. She makes an "mmmm"ing sound once I touch them. They're better than I could ever have imagined. Soft, firm and slightly heavy. My hands move over them in slow circles and I marvel as the nipples stiffen at my touch._

_She seems to relax under me. I lean down and nuzzle the tops with my nose, then place a little kiss on slope of her left one. So soft.._

_End part A_

Part B

I move slowly downward, taking my time and enjoying her sweet skin. I can feel it tremble beneath my fingertips. I smile and give it a little lick.

"Aaah.." she says and goose bumps cover her skin. This pleases me greatly, so I trail my tongue down the valley between her gorgeous mounds, then blow gently up between them. "Aaaugh!" she says louder, this time accompanied by a jump.

I grin, happy she's enjoying my attentions. I move over slightly and begin circling one of her nipples with the tip of my tongue. She keeps twitching beneath me, but I just go with them. I pause to kiss her hotly before capturing the tortured nipple in my mouth and sucking hard on it, then rolling it back and forth with the tip of my tongue.

She squirms beneath me more, a string of "aaah!"s bursting from her lips. I move to the other nipple and repeat the process, watching her face slowly turn red as I go. I play with her breasts a couple minutes more, before pulling away and laying next to her. I don't want her to finish too soon.

She lays there panting. I smile and place soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks; my arm across her with my hand on her hip. She smiles sleepily at me and reaches a hand to caress my cheek. "Why'd you stop? I was almost there." She pouts cutely at me.

I laugh. "I know." I remember the signs from our previous life. "I want this to last as long as possible."

"Oooh, you just want to torture me!" More pouting.

"I want you to SAVOR it." I correct, grinning.

"Torture." I laugh again and hug her close, running my hands down her back and over her derrière.

"Mmmm.. See? You're such a tease!" she says into my shoulder.

"Makes it better at the end." I promise.

"I know." She kisses my shoulder. "But we've already been waiting so long.."

I arch my eyebrow at her. "You didn't get enough in the hot spring?" I can't hold back my grin, my embarrassment at the incident having faded.

She parts from me a little and gives me a teasing grin. "If you'd told me you liked me sooner, we could have done this a thousand times by now."

I laugh, shivering. "I know, but I was afraid you didn't like me back. I mean, you were always so gung-ho about boys, I figured you'd never thought this way about me." I slide my knee between her legs as I talk.

"Well, you were pretty gung-ho yourself. Or don't you remember, Ms "He reminds me of my old boyfriend"?" She slips her own knee in between my legs.

"Aah!" I close my eyes a moment. "That was a lie actually." I finally answer in a soft voice, looking into her deep, sapphire eyes. I could lose myself in those eyes.

"Oh?" She smiles, looking pleased at the reaction she incurred.

I nod and sigh softly. "I didn't love him and told him I thought I liked girls instead." I look away from her. "He.. didn't take it well.."

Her hand finds its way into my hair and I feel suddenly comforted. "What happened?" she whispers.

I sigh again. "He told the whole school and everyone turned on me. Violently. I got in a fight to defend myself and was transferred. That school then found out and the whole thing happened all over again. But when I was transferred that time, I swore to hide my attractions to girls as much as I could, so I started acting girly and chasing after every boy in sight."

She wraps her arms around my waist and nuzzles against my shoulder. "I'm sorry Lover.."

That word sends a shiver straight between my legs. "It's ok.. now." I smile. "I have you." And I kiss her with all the love I possess.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" She passionately kisses back, running her hands down my shoulders and sides.

"MmmmMm!" My knee moves up higher as my hands disappear into her thick, golden tresses.

After the deep kiss, she starts tracing kisses down my neck and shoulder. "You could have told me." she says between kisses.

"MmmMmm.. I was too much of a coward.." I reply, my head lolling to the side to give her more access. "I couldn't take it if you rejected me."

"So you decided to tell me by having your way with me in front of our friends?" She grins evilly before rolling on top of me again. She grabs my wrists and pins them down as she starts having her way with me; threatening to do something EVIL if I don't talk.

I laugh. "I didn't mean for it to happen that way; honest." I grin. "I was actually just going to give you a little smooch before pulling back, but you grabbed me and I couldn't control myself."

"Oh really now?" she asks with her mouth full of my nipple.

"Aaahhh!" I squirm around, no longer able to think coherently.

"So is that how it happened, huh?" she asks again, momentarily letting up.

I pant a moment before nodding. "Uh-huh." I state.

She grins. "I knew you couldn't resist me!"

I laugh again. "Of course not." I give her a quick kiss. "You had me nearly undone when you kissed me the first time."

Minako blushes upon remembering. "Honestly that was an accident. You made me so happy, I couldn't help but kiss you... though I'm glad you kissed back." She snuggles into my arms, becoming almost a dead weight on top of me.

"I'm glad I made you so happy. I've loved having you stay with me." I snuggle her back, enjoying feeling her against me. "But the nights have been kinda rough." I grin.

"Oh? And here I though you'd enjoy having me put my cold feet on your thigh." She smiles evil-like again.

"I DO enjoy it; a little TOO much. You have no any idea how many times I've had to get up in the middle of the night because of you." I kiss her on the end of the nose.

"You did?" Minako blinks.

"Yes! Nearly every night since you moved in! You make me SOO horny!"

"How come I never noticed?" she muses.

I grin. "You were asleep." I state. "Besides, I'm quiet. Unlike you."

"Unlike me?" She blinks again.

"Yes, you're very loud in the throws of passion." My hand cups and rubs her rear end which makes her jump.

"I can't help it! You know that." She playfully swats my arm.

I laugh once more. "I know. I remember." I grin again. "Fortunately you take awhile too."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means," I reply, taking hold of her with my other hand too. "that I could get in a quick one before you got out of the bath."

Minako's jaw drops. "And what do you mean by THAT?"

My grin widens. "I thought that would be obvious." I roll us to our sides.

"Elaborate anyway."

I arch an eyebrow. "Did you think all your moaning wouldn't have an effect on me?"

"No." She's all sweetness and innocence.

"Well it did." I say in a low voice, starting to move against her; my hands running up to her shoulders. "It got me all.. hot and bothered." I rumble into her ear.

"Now I'm all hot and bothered." she murmurs.

"Good." My breath blows against her ear and she shivers.

"So what're you going to do about it?" Her voice becomes low and breathy.

My hands run down to her hips. "Oh.. I think I can come up with something..."

"Like what?"

"Like this." I lean in and begin slowly kissing her as my movements pick up speed. Her breathing picks up as my knee moves faster and faster. I feel her arms tighten around me, obviously not having lost the previous stimulation.

Its just like our past lives, but better because its happening now. Though I still half expect to wake up any second and realize this whole day has just been another of my wetdreams. But if it were, it'd be in stereo, for Minako is definitely making some noise.

The sound causes shivers to run down my spine and I speed up more. "Augh! Augh! Augh!" Her face is all scrunched up, slowly changing colors. I pull her close, hugging her tight, wanting to feel when it happens.

She shakes in my arms with each convulsion. "GAAAAAHHHH!" she cries, finally all coming out with one burst. Slumping against me, Minako pants, spent. Goddess that made me horny.

"Huff... huff...wow.." she says, weakly.

I smile. "You ok?"

"Gggggreeeeeeat.." she lazily drawls.

I laugh. "That's good." I start raining kissing over her face.

"Mmmmmmmm!" If she was a cat, she'd be purring.

I stroke her slick, sweat covered back. "Was it good?" I ask in a low whisper.

"Yeeesss.." She leans over and kisses me with the passion of one that just reached paradise. Electricity jumps in my stomach and I kiss enthusiastically back. Because of this, it takes me moment to realize that her hand is fondling my.. womanhood.

"Haaaaahhh..." I moan into her mouth. I thought she'd need more time to recover. The evil grin on her face, however, tells me otherwise. Now its my turn to be vocal.

"Vaaaaa... aaaaaaaa... aaaa!" Her rubbing feels so good! And somehow she manages to find the right places, as if she's been doing this for years.. or is it millenniums?

Well, whatever... my mind's not really thinking too clearly any more... I try to get her to move to the right.. just a little... "AAH!" THAT'S the spot... "Oohh..." I can feel it building up... I don't know if I can take this any longer.. almost... almost... c'mon... I press a little harder onto her, my arms wrapping tightly about her shoulders. I'm gonna die if it doesn't come soon..

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The convulsions wrack my body and I shudder violently. Ohhhh, that was a GOOOOOOOOD one... I lay panting heavily. "Wow..." She cuddles closer to me and we kiss passionately. "I Love You." I whisper into her ear, feeling sleepy.

"I Love YOU.." she whispers back, already drifting off. Snuggling together, we quickly slip into the sweet oblivion of satisfied slumber.

For about two hours.

Then she wakes me, wanting more.


	17. The New Boy

_**A/N: S. Jupiter's POV.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; darn!**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU DON'T LIKE GIRLS HAVING SEX WITH GIRLS! And go read something else if you're too young; i.e. all those 13-year-old girls who Instant Message me on Yahoo. More lemon-scented goodness! Nothing too graphic though.. And swearing… probably..**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako! Damn you're hot! ;)**_

_**This's finally the WHOLE, COMPLETE chapter in it's entirety.**_

I lean up against the wall in the shower. For the last six months, we've been doing it at least once every single night. That girl is insatiable! I reach for my shampoo and start to lather up. I think she might be some kind of fiend or something. Not that I'm complaining, though I think my vagina might've fallen off from overuse.

I'm starting to think she's been getting ideas from that store she works at. At least once a week she comes home all hot and bothered, wanting to try out some new 'technique' or position, or whatever. Frankly I had no idea she was so flexible…

I sigh. I wonder if I'm gonna survive being in this relationship. Maybe I should start going to a gym; I think I need to improve my endurance.

"Mako!"

I start, inadvertently getting soap in my eyes. "She's in the shower!" Artemis calls from the other side of the stall. Has he been watching me again? The little weasel!

"Stop peeking at MY girlfriend, ya hentai!" I hear Minako growl, then a yelp as Artemis gets swatted. Moments later the door's pulled open and Minako slips in behind me as I rinse out my hair. Her arms wrap around my waist, joining me in the spray.

"Mmmm.. Welcome home." I greet her. I turn in her embrace then switch us around so she gets wet too.

She laughs. "Thanks, it was a rough day." She leans into me, letting the water cascade down her breasts.

I run my hands through her hair. "Tell me about it."

"Mmmmmmm, well, Taylor made me wear the gothic Lolita dress to advertise the store. It worked, but only on old guys who kind of scared me."

I pull a face. "Eeeww.. Those dresses are really nasty.. I prefer my women a little older, thank you." I squeeze some Suave onto her hair and the stall's suddenly filled with the scent of oranges.

She spins in place, giving me better access to her hair. "Mmmmmmm, yeah, but I don't get any choice on what I dress up as."

"Sometimes I wonder about that woman.." I start soaping up her long, luxurious locks.

"She wants to hire you."

I blink, pausing. "Huh?"

She turns back and takes my hands. Looking deep into my eyes, she repeats: "She wants to hire YOU... ow.." Then she starts rubbing the soap out of her eyes.

I push her back under the spray. "Why?"

"Blub bababa blub bla." she says.

I finish rinsing her hair. "What?"

"She says she needs a hot butch."

I blink. "I'm not butch."

"No?"

I indicate the long hair. "Hello, I wear DRESSES!"

"So? Pass me the soap."

"So I'm not butch." I hand her the liquid soap and scrubby puff.

She pours the soap onto the puff thing and starts soaping up my shoulders. "Well, you could make a good butch if you wanted to."

"I could?" I'm definitely skeptical. I haven't dressed like a boy since I was ten... and that one time for Minako's mother..

She moves to massaging my breasts in a claim of "cleaning" them. "I think you could if you wanted to." I can't answer her. My brain has shut down. "Mako?"

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

"Oops, sorry." She moves on and starts soaping up my arms.

I take a couple deep breaths. "Why do you think that?"

She just looks at me. "Lover, you are butch in everything but looks... Oh, and that baking/flower obsession you have."

I roll my eyes. "I happen to LIKE baking AND flowers, thank you very much." I turn around so she can wash my back. She does, massaging me extra long in what might be an apology. "And anyway, I already HAVE a job.." I continue.

"It wouldn't be a permanent job.."

"When would I do it? I work at the NekoHanten right after school and on the weekends."

"It's actually a one time thing." She's moved down to my butt.

I pause for a moment. "When?"

"Next weekend."

Figures it's during my only weekend off. "And what does it entail?"

"Uhm..." She suddenly seems reluctant to talk.

I turn back around. "Ok, out with it." I demand.

"Well... Taylor has been unhappy with some of the new movies that have been coming out lately. She says she could do better herself, and she suddenly decided she wanted to be a director."

I arch an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Yes, here's the script." And she shoves her wrist forward so I notice the writing on it.

The water has washed most of it away. All I can make out are the words 'thrust', 'the' and 'moan'. "Huh?"

"Basically, it just means 'two hot girls have sex'."

I blink. Repeatedly. "What?" No way.

"Taylor tries not to get bogged down with details." Minako explains.

I blink some more. I must have water in my ears. "So what you're saying is.." I clarify. "is that your boss, wants US-" I indicate Minako and myself. "have SEX, on CAMERA?" I MUST be hearing things.

"You DO understand!" Minako seems pleased.

I sweatdrop. "No freakin' way!"

Her smile fades. "Why not?"

"I don't have sex on camera for other people to watch!"

"No?"

"No!" I shake my head vigorously, spraying water everywhere and accidentally hitting Minako with my hair.

"But why not?" Minako had actually looked thrilled at the idea of performing on camera.

I'm incredulous. "You actually WANT to be in a porn flick?" I ask, one eyebrow arched.

"Mako, you know I've always wanted to be a star."

"Yeah but I didn't think you wanted to be a SMUT star!"

"If it's tasteful I do." She sniffs.

"Oye!" I roll my eyes, turn her around and start scrubbing her back. Perhaps a bit more energetically than I should.

"Owe!"

"Sorry Love." I sincerely apologize and slow my movements to gentle scrubbing. "But I really don't understand why you're interested."

"Because I'd get paid to do what I usually do. But if Taylor has to find another actress, I'm not sure what I'd do.."

My mouth drops open and I spin her back around. "What do you mean 'what you usually do'?" What kind of job does my girlfriend have?

She gives me a 'duh' look. "I usually do YOU."

"Huh?" THAT throws me off. Here I was thinking she was gunna say something like 'she usually has sex on tape'.. Instead she just looks hurt that I'd even think that of her. "I'm sorry Mina-chan.." I pull her into my arms. "With you working at that sex shop, I can't help but think those kinds of things." Since we've been regularly sleeping together, Minako seems to have taken to reading my mind. Or something..

"It's okay Mako-chan." She hugs me back. "But I'd really like to do it with you. Then I wouldn't have to worry about Taylor finding some random person..."

"You have a point." I grudgingly concede.

'"And we could always use the extra money..."

I concede that too. "True.."

"And camera's make me extra horny so the sex will be better than we've ever had before... maybe."

I arch a brow. "Cameras make you HORNY?" This's new.

"Mmmmmhmmmm!" I laugh and shake my head, turning her back around to finish scrubbing her back. This girl never ceases to amaze me. "So will you do it?"

I sigh. "Really don't have much choice, do I?" I ask wryly, bending to reach her derriere.

"Not really, I already told Taylor you'd do it."

My jaw drops. "What?" But then I laugh again. "Why am I not surprised?" I pull her back against me and kiss her on the lips.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." she returns the kiss and then pushes me up against the walls of the shower. "Want to start practicing for the camera?"

"Do I have a choice about THAT either?" I grin, arching that brow again.

"This time I'll let you." she smiles back.

I laugh. "Well, in THAT case..." I reach up and remove the showerhead from its cradle. She whoops in delight. We stay in the shower 'til the water goes cold.

_The next_ day we walk to school with the other girls, as per usual. Minako and I head off to our class in high spirits. Being snogged awake has a tendency to do that to you; who knew my blonde goddess woke up horny? Well, ok, horniER.

Anyway, there's a surprise in store for us today. There's a new student joining our class. It's gaijin transfer student from Nerima, the teacher says and in walks this tall, muscular boy, dressed head-to-toe in black. I mean, black sleeveless shirt, pants, boots, and gloves. Even his hair and his sunglasses (which are styled similarly to Mamoru's) are black for crying out loud!

"Class, this Joe Cатурн." He turns to address the young man. "Please tell us something about yourself, Joe."

"Well, for one thing, my Japanese friends call me Ranokami." the boy replies in prefect Japanese. He turns and writes it out on the chalkboard as 'war wolf' next to his English name. How very weird. "Or 'Ran' for short." he continues. "I transferred from Furinkan High because they were too boring. I practice martial arts." And that's where he stops.

Looking slightly perturbed, the teacher asks: "Is there anything you'd like to say? About your family maybe, or where you were born?"

'Ran' shakes his head. "Nope."

"Well, at least tell me why you're not wearing the uniform." the teacher replies, sounding annoyed.

The black haired boy shrugs. "I wasn't given one." He then mutters something softly in English. To my surprise, Minako giggles. The boy's face suddenly lights up, and before waiting for instruction from the teacher, he picks up his bag from the floor and slides into the vacant seat beside my Love.

Flashing his pearly whites at Minako, Ran murmurs something to her in English again. His words are too quiet and quick for me to translate them. Damn my lack of knowledge of that accursed language! He's making her laugh again!

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that new kid is flirting with MY woman! His gestures and smile are just oozing with flirtatiousness! Ooohhh! If I find out that's really what he's doing…! My hands ball into tight fits as my lips peel back in snarl.

"Kino! Hall!" the teacher suddenly snaps at me.

DAMN IT! Muttering to myself, I slink out into the hallway for my punishment. I REALLY don't like this new guy.


	18. It's a Giant Cupcake!

_**A/N: Mako-chan's Point Of View.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters therein; if only... –dramatic sigh-**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! RUN FAR, FAR AWAY AND DON'T LOOK BACK IF YOU CAN'T STAND READING ABOUT LESBIANS! And go read something else if you're under age; your mother's watching you know. Only mentions of sex this time, nothing graphic. Language though.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako! Sex goddess extraordinaire! :D**_

_**There, see? I DO update occasionally. And I am NOT dead!**_

Lunchtime finally rolls around and I haven't exchanged two words with Minako since this morning (other than the usual grunts and groans of lovemaking). That.. that BOY is always with her. They laugh together, talk together.. in ENGLISH! So I've avoided them. Not that Minako's noticed. Hmph.

So suffice to say that when the others join me for lunch, I am NOT in a good mood.

"Mako-chan? Is something wrong?" Ami asks, always the observant one.

I hesitate to reply, but she doesn't look away. I grumble for a moment. "Minako has a new FRIEND." I sneer.

She looks at me in surprise. "You don't look happy about it." See? Observant.

"I'm not." I grumble again.

"What happened?" she asks.

I sigh and unfold my arms from in front of my chest. "We have a new boy in class." I mutter. "I think he's American, he speaks English real good anyway. And.. and I think he was hitting on Minako."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"I haven't been able to!" I burst out, annoyed. "He's been with her almost every break and when he's not…." I trail off, blushing. "Well.. we really don't talk then…" I blush harder. "Not with words anyway.."

One of her blue eyebrows raises and I can't stop myself from blushing more and twiddling my fingers together. It's been six months, but I STILL haven't forgotten that day in the hot spring. I have a feeling that's what she's remembering too.

Fortunately she doesn't bring it up. "Well, if you want my advice.." she begins slowly, tucking her knees under herself. "I think you should talk with Minako before jumping to any conclusions."

I sigh and nod. I know this, and yet… I still feel like smashing his face in for even LOOKING at her! She's MINE damnit! I didn't finally win her just to loose her again to some… HETEROSEXUAL!

The thought makes me gag. I don't know how I managed to go so long pretending to be straight. Just THINKING about guys like that makes my stomach turn now. I guess I'd gotten so good at lying, that even *I* started believing it, just a little.

But anyway, Usagi joins us now and begins recounting the 'glorious' date she had with Mamoru last night. I'm only half listening. Her stories are sickeningly mushy with lots of handholding, long walks and gazing into each other's eyes. Reminds me of bad romance fiction written by someone who's never been in a real relationship.

But then, maybe I'm just jealous. Minako's and my relationship seems to have little romance now, if it ever did. We seem to have little enough time together nowadays, what with my going to work right after school and not coming home 'til nine or later. Then the rest of the time being spent on homework and/or housework.

We still have sex though, fortunately. Minako makes damn sure of that at least. I grin to myself around a sandwich, remembering all the times she pulls me into the janitor's closet between classes, or into an empty classroom. Then there're the times on the roof… that little grove we found in the side yard of the school grounds.. the supply closet.. the equipment shed….

I stand abruptly. "I'm gunna go look for Minako." I announce, a little too loudly. I then stalk across the yard with Ami and Usagi's gazes on my back. I KNOW I'm walking funny, I can just tell.

It takes a little while, but I finally find Minako sitting on a picnic table talking to HIM. All my sexual energy dies at the sight of the Love of My Life, laughing at someone ELSE'S jokes. My hands clench into fists as I literally STOMP over to them. "Minako?" I interrupt through clenched teeth. "May I have a WORD with you?"

She turns her blue-eyed gaze to me and smiles, making my insides turn to mush. "Of course Mako-chan. I'll be right back." she says to Ran, then slips off the table. I walk her off a little ways, out of earshot.

"Mina-"

"Oh Mako-chan! Ran is so wonderful!" she gushes, cutting me off. "He's rich and he said he'd love to take me to the mall this afternoon, then I'm going to show him around Juuban! He says he's lived in Japan for a year now but he's never been here, can you believe it? He says he's spent most of his free time training, but that he'd really like to see some of our nightlife! So I'm going to take him around and show him all the clubs in town! What's the name of that place Haruka and Michiru go to..? I can't remember, I'll have to ask. Well, I should get back to him." She gives me quick kiss. "See you later tonight Lover!" And with that, she waves and prances back over to Ran.

Ouch.

"_So, did_ you find her?" Ami asks as I sit back down on the blanket I spread out for lunch.

"Yeah, tell us all the juicy details!" Usagi squeals, grinning in a surprisingly hentai manner.

I shake my head. "Yeah, I found her." I reply, less than enthusiastically. "She was with Ran again." I frown, disliking the taste of his name in my mouth. "He's the new boy in our class." I explain to Usagi's confused look.

"Makoto thinks he's been hitting on Minako all day." Ami clarifies when Usagi still looks lost.

The blonde's jaw drops open. "No way!" she exclaims, shocked. "Minako would never do that to you! She loves you!"

I shrug. "I only tell it like I see it." And, before Ami can ask: "Yes, I tried talking to her about it, but I couldn't get two words in edgewise. She was too busy gushing on about their 'date' tonight." I stick out my tongue.

Now Ami even looks shocked. "They're really going on a DATE?"

"Well, I don't know if it's a DATE per say, but they ARE going to the mall after school, then she's taking him 'clubbing'." They only stare at me, mouths agape. "S'what she said."

"What're you going to do about it?" Usagi asks, sitting up more.

I shrug again. "What CAN I do about it? I mean, she didn't specify that it was a DATE date or anything. Maybe they're just hanging out." I take a sip of my drink. "Besides, it's not like I OWN her, you know. We're not like, married or whatever… She can be friends with whoever she wants."

I don't think they're buying my nonchalant act.

Before either of them can reply, however, a scream tears across the yard and kids start running in all directions. My problems forgotten for the moment, we all grab our henshin devices, transform and dash to the front of the school where the commotion's coming from.

"Is that a… giant can opener?" Indeed, there seems to a thirteen foot tall monster (I think), standing in the middle of the school grounds, that bares quite a resemblance to an electric can opener. A can opener with feet. And arms. And nothing else.

It roars for a moment. "I am Denki Kankiri!" Yep, 'electric can opener'. "I bring you tidings from 'Mistress StuPidia'! Queen of all Daidokoro Kigu." Queen of kitchen appliances?

It howls again, pulls out an outlet plug and jams the prongs into a cupcake. Suddenly the sweet treat blows up to gigantic proportions (i.e. around the same size as 'Denki Kankiri') and sprouts it's own arms, legs, two diagonal slits for eyes and a huge, gaping mouth with REAL sharp teeth.

Denki Kankiri then laughs (I think it's laughing anyway) and vanishes. The mutated cupcake then roars on it's own and starts flipping over picnic tables. Occasionally it shoots frosting out of its mouth. Must be the cream-filled kind.

While I've been staring at this odd monstrosity (please tell me I didn't just see a giant can opener mutate a cupcake), Sailor Moon began her poses and is currently giving her introduction speech.

"-and how dare you disrupt this school's lunch hour! Don't you know that…." She suddenly trails off. "Is that a cupcake?" Drool appears on her chin and her stomach growls loudly. "I haven't finished eating yet…" A terrible glint appears in her eyes and before any of the rest of us can react, she starts advancing on said cupcake; knife in one hand, fork in the other and a bib around her neck.

The cupcake finally notices her. It roars at her, then takes a swing. She easily ducks its flailing arm before jumping up and attaching herself to its head (meaning its tall swirl of frosting), where she proceeds to gnaw on it.

"Good lord!" I groan, covering my eyes with one gloved hand. "She's trying to eat the damn thing!"

The monster, for its part, has starting racing about the yard, screaming bloody murder while trying to dislodge Sailor Moon. Said Senshi has lost her knife and fork, but is now trying to spear the cherry at the frosting's peak with a spork.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury yells over the cupcake's own shrieks. "Get off of him!"

"Yeah!" Venus interrupts. "You don't know where he's been!"

Finally the cupcake fiend throws Moon to ground. Our blonde princess tucks and rolls, before coming up to once again stalk the delicious food product. "Stay away from me you cannibal!" it screeches in a surprisingly high-pitched voice. It backs away from Sailor Moon, holding its arms out in front of it to ward her off.

Deciding to put the poor, evil being out of its misery, I power up and blow it to smithereens. Wow, that was easier than I thought..

"Jupiter!" Moon shouts, stamping one foot. "I was gunna eat him!"

"Eeww.." That TRULY sounds nasty. "You wanted to EAT a YOUMA?" I ask disbelievingly.

She blinks at me. "But.. it was a CUPCAKE!"

"A youma in the SHAPE of a cupcake." Mercury states, her little computer out. "It seems the.. ehem, can opener monster only used the cupcake as a seed with which it created the creature."

"Well, it still LOOKED yummy." Moon pouts.

Venus detransforms. "I think we should call a Sailor meeting at Rei's temple." The rest of us revert as well.

Ami nods. "I agree. We need to discuss the appearance of a possible new villain with the Outers as soon as possible."

"Uhm.. I uh.. kind of already have plans this afternoon.." Minako states, twiddling her fingers. Then she brightens. "So Mako-chan will just have to fill me in later! Ok Lover? Great! See you tonight!" And she dashes off toward the school, no doubt in search of Ran.

I sigh. "See what I mean?"

_Sighing softly_ to myself, I gingerly sit on the edge of Rei's bed and reach for a cup of tea that her grandfather so thoughtfully brought us. Minako really gave me a going over before she left. My girly parts feel ready to fall off.

"Ok, everyone here then?" Luna asks from where she sits on the low table in the middle of the room. Artemis is next to her.

"Everyone but Minako." Usagi says around a mouthful of cookies. I think she's eating her share, Minako's, mine AND Ami's..

Setsuna's off at the Time Gate again.

Luna looks at her sharply. "And just WHERE is Venus?" she demands. She looks accusingly at first Artemis, then at me.

The white tomcat cowers. "At the mall, far as I know." I shrug, blowing into my tea to cool it off.

"And WHY is she not present? She DID know about the Sailor meeting, did she not?"

"She was there when the monster attacked." I reply. "Mm, good tea." Luna looks at me like she's waiting for me to say something else. "She made prior plans."

The little black cat blinks in surprise. "Plans that are MORE important than a possible new adversary?"

"She had a date." Usagi supplies.

"WHAT?" That comes from more than just Luna. Rei, Luna, Artemis, Hotaru, Haruka, and even Michiru are staring at me. I steadfastly glare into my teacup, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Usagi, we don't KNOW that it's a date." Ami corrects our princess. Said blonde only shrugs. "A new boy joined Minako and Makoto's class today." the short genius informs the others. "Makoto THINKS he may have been hitting on Minako, but she isn't sure because she hasn't really been able to talk with Minako about it yet."

I slam down my empty cup. "Look! Can't we PLEASE talk about something ELSE? Discussing my love life is NOT why we're here!"

Reluctantly Luna nods. "You're right Makoto, forgive us. It's just that I can't believe Minako would do that to you…" I roll my eyes. She obviously doesn't remember what the sailor of Love and Beauty was like back in the Moon Kingdom..

"So, tell us what happened with the monster." Artemis tactfully changes the subject. Finally.

So Usagi, Ami, and I recount the events of this past lunch hour.

"Usagi, you tried to EAT the youma?" Haruka exclaims, shocked. She then falls over in a burst of hysterical laughter.

The shorter blonde pouts. "I was hungry ok? Stop picking on me!"

Luna shakes her head and sighs. "So this.. Denki Kankiri said he brought tidings from a 'Mistress StuPidia'?" she asks, not quite believing her furry little ears.

"That's what he said." I reply with a nod, swiping a cookie before Usagi can devour them all.

Artemis looks over at his kitty lover. "Do you remember any 'Mistress StuPidia' from the Moon Kingdom?" She shakes her head. "Neither do I.."

Silence descends on the group for several minutes. "Well, it looks like the most we can do for now, is just to watch for another attack and hope we can gather more information on this new enemy." Ami finally decides. Everyone agrees and the meeting is adjourned.


	19. Darkness

_**A/N: The POV of Lita (as the Americans call her).**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or ANY of these characters! And if you think I do, what rock have YOU been hiding under?**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! That means it features *HOT* GIRL-ON-GIRL SEX! If that bothers you, GO READ A DISNEY STORY! And don't tell me if you're under age, I don't need to inform your mother about you. Lemony goodness for everyone! Language? Probably.. I forget.. -sweatdrop-**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako! Who, fortunately, never treated ME this way. :)**_

_**-brushes dust off myself AND the story- Geesh, get wrapped up in writing plays and suddenly YEARS have passed...**_

The rain patters softly against the glass as I sit on the window-seat and stare out into the dark night. The sun set hours ago, but Minako's still not home yet. She left with Ran right after school, pausing only for a quickie (still no conversation, hard to talk while screaming) and to tell me that she'd be stopping by the apartment to change.

I sigh and my breath temporarily blocks my view of the city's lights. The room is dark; Artemis is out somewhere. I am alone and the rain mirrors my depression. A prefect night to slip away into the darkness, I muse.

My thoughts are plagued by memories of the day, most centered around P.E. We played basketball today. Naturally Ran was there. What bothers me, though, were the conversations I was hearing around me, as I sat and awaited my turn to play. It was obvious the girls had taken notice of the new boy….

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Have you seen that new boy?" one girl, to my right, giggles to her friend._

"_You mean Ran? I have I ever! He's sooo GORGEOUS!" her friend practically drools in reply._

"_Look! Look! There he is now!" A third girl almost stands and points off in the direction of the boys' side of the court. Indeed Ran is walking onto floor, attired in the standard tank top and shorts uniform. I'm slightly taken aback to see just how TIGHT his uniform is. The tank top clings to his muscled torso like a second skin, contouring to every defined line from his waist, upward. The shorts… well.. they leave VERY little to the imagination._

"_Oooooh! He's sooooo hunky!" a slightly younger girl very nearly moans. I can just SEE the little hearts in her eyes as she gazes at the bane of my existence._

_I can feel the collective body heat of the girls around me rise as Ran begins playing. "Minako better stake her claim soon, or I will!" WHAT?_

"_Get in line girl!" someone retorts. "We ALL want a piece of him!"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I grimace at the memory. "Minako better stake her claim soon, or I will!" The words echo painfully around in my mind as I rest my forehead against the cool glass. It only took one day, but everybody already believes that MY girlfriend has a thing for the new boy. I suppose I can't blame them, he IS hot. If I was still pretending, I'D probably be going after him.

What hurts the most though, is that Minako still acts like WE'RE together. Yet she doesn't even hide the fact that they went out tonight.

I sigh again. What am I suppose to do? Should I try and confront her again? What if it's just a big misunderstanding and she gets mad at me for being jealous? I really should trust her judgment, but….. what if there really IS something between them? If I just sit by and don't do anything at all, I could end up loosing only the woman I've ever loved!

The tears come unbidden as I clench one fist and beat weakly at the glass. I don't want to cry! I don't want to feel helpless! Why did that stupid boy ever have to show up? Why can't I make those awful memories go away?

"Minako had better stake her claim soon, or I will!"

Wracked with sobs, the rain outside comes down in unending sheets. A night to slip into darkness indeed.

"_Mako-chan! I'm_ home!" Minako's voice rings out from the entry hall. It's one a.m. To get my mind off... well, everything, I actually started on my homework. Which is probably what I should've been doing regardless.

The Love of My Life sinks down exhaustedly onto the couch. "Mina-chan.. I think we need to have a talk…" I close my textbook and pile everything into a stack.

"Mako-chan you should've been there! We had such great time at the mall! I bought three new outfits with accessories and everything!" I don't think she heard me. She's lying down with her eyes closed and a BIG smile on her face. "I took him to meet Taylor too and she just LOVES him! I think she's going to hire him! Then we had ice cream and did I tell you he's British? He has THE cutest accent! It takes me back to the days when I used to live in England and you know something funny? I think I'm getting MY old accent back!" She laughs. That's supposed to be funny?

"Anyway, after that we went to this club, I forget the name, it's the one Haruka and Michiru go to, and I had SUCH a great time! I can't remember the last time I've danced like that.." She sighs happily. "Well, I'm really beat, so I'm going to bed. Night Lover." She stands, French kisses me, then staggers into the bedroom.

Well. That went the way I'd planned. I stick out my tongue at my pile of homework in an annoyed manner. I wonder if I'm going to have to tape her mouth shut, just to get her to stop talking and actually LISTEN to me.

Sighing, NOT happily, I stand and head for the bedroom as well. There I find Minako, fully dressed, passed out on top of the covers and snoring. I sigh again and start disrobing her. I'm beginning to wonder if being in love makes you stupid...

"_Mmmmm.. you_ were WONDERFUL!" Princess Minako purrs. I think I'm dreaming again. I chuckle and open my eyes to stare into the azure gaze of the one who owns my heart. We're in her bed, on Venus. Yep, dreaming.

"You weren't half bad yourself." I grin and she giggles, laying her head on my shoulder. We're both naked.

She snuggles against my side and I wrap one arm about her, pulling her close. "I still can't believe what a tigress you turned out to be in the sack!" She giggles happily again.

I grin wryly. "Well, when you're as repressed as I was, you have a tendency to explode at the first opportunity."

She looks up at me. "Is it really that bad on Jupiter?"

"Well, sex really isn't something that's discussed openly." I reply, still having difficultly actually SAYING the word 'sex.' "It's more something that's done only in private; behind closed doors and that no one EVER talks about." I sigh. "I guess we're kind of up tight that way. We spend all our time and energy participating in sports."

Minako shakes her head. "I'll never understand your obsession with 'spo-orts'." She still has problems with that word. I've taken her to many sporting events on my planet, but she still doesn't seem to see the point. 'You mean you actually LIKE running in a circle and not getting anywhere?' she'd said the first time she saw me competing on a racetrack.

The only 'sports' the people of her planet partake in, are marathon orgies, but I really don't think you can classify that as a 'sport'.

I kiss the top of her head. "That's ok Love, you don't have to." I grin. We may not see eye-to-eye on every topic, but that's partly what's so enjoyable about our relationship. It'd be boring if we agreed on EVERYTHING.

"Well, I know there's SOMETHING we both agree on." she says, suddenly leaning up over me. Somehow she's figured out just what it is, that I'm thinking. Weird. She grins down at me, her hair falling around us in a golden curtain.

"Really now? And what would that be?" I grin up at her, knowing exactly what she means, but playing stupid anyway.

"This." She then leans down and her lips cover mine in a heated kiss. I rumble low in my throat, like I know she likes and run my hands through her hair. She 'mmm's in response and opens her mouth for my tongue.

Following her invitation, my tongue slides across hers and past her teeth. Simultaneously my hands grip her shoulders and I pull her under me, so she's suddenly on her back and I'm on top. Surprised, she gazes up at me with wide eyes, before giggling again. Grinning, I lean down and start nipping at her neck. Her hands grab my rear.

I yelp slightly and stick my tongue out at her. Minx. She bats her eyes innocently. I laugh. Innocent my ass. I lean back down and kiss her passionately again. How I Love this lusty, luscious woman!

She starts moaning softly as I bring my hands up to massage her breasts, my thumbs flicking at her pert nipples. Breaking the kiss, I slide down and replace one hand with my mouth. Her moaning grows louder. Sucking and licking, I lave at her silken skin, leaving a wet trail from one peak to the other.

Feeling her hands on the top of my head, I comply and begin slipping further downwards. My lips trail over her nakedness. Over her tight abdomen, tongue dipping into her navel, then lower still 'til my nose is surrounded by orange fur.

Her body bucks at my first lick and I have to hold onto her hips to keep her from jerking away. She moans louder still, her head tossing from side to side; eyes clenched shut. Her hands alternate being in my chestnut locks, to clutching at the pillow beneath her own mane.

Thighs shaking on either side of me, I know she's close. I prop myself up on my elbows so I can continue to work, yet be able to watch her face at the same time. I love seeing the expressions on her face. Such a look of concentration, while at the same time, her toes curl behind my back.

"Aaaaaaa… AAAAAAAA… MAAAAAKKOOOO!" she screams, convulsing and wreathing. I pull back as she gasps for breath. There's nothing more satisfying than hearing your name screamed by the one you just brought such pleasure to.

She sits up and pulls me to her, kissing me passionately. "Mmmmm.. I don't how I ever lived without you." she purrs a second time as I wipe my face on her sheets.

I grin. "Eh, you had plenty of help." I say, meaning all of her previous conquests. I hug her tightly as she recovers.

"They were only practice for when I met you." she replies, shaking her head at my statement. "I never loved them."

"Not even Saturn?" I ask, one eyebrow raised.

She hesitates. "I THOUGHT I loved him, but.." Saturn was her boyfriend before Minako met me. Everyone assumed they'd be married. "but it just never felt RIGHT. It was too… forced, you know? Looking back, I think I wanted more from him than he was willing to give.. I don't regret being with him though. I think I really learned from the mistakes we made. Mistakes that I never wanted to make with you." Suddenly she climbs on top of me. "But enough about HIM." She grins, before slipping backward under the sheets and causing me to yelp.

_My eyes_ pop open and I look down my body. "Finally awake?" Minako grins from between my legs. I make a sound that's half a groan and half a chuckle. "Good." And she goes back to work.

Reality is starting to get as bad as the dream world.

Those are my last coherent thoughts as I slip into a pleasure filled haze that lasts 'til morning.

_On the_ way to school, Minako fills me in on the details from her evening out, that she didn't get to tell me before falling asleep. She'd apparently had one the most fun nights she's had in a long time.

'Great, what's that say about the nights she's spent with me?' I think darkly. I don't say these thoughts to her though; I can't get a word in edgewise anyway. Not that I'm really in the mood to talk about it now. Ever since we got out of bed it's been 'Ran-this' and 'Ran-that', non-stop. It's starting to get on my nerves.

It's a relief when we finally part to separate desks. Does that make me a bad girlfriend? I sigh and try to concentrate on my work. Not an easy task. My head keeps buzzing with thoughts I'd rather not think, and before I know it, it's lunchtime.

So here I find myself, sitting with my friends under our tree, NOT listening to their conversation. I really need to stop doing that...

"MAKOTO!" Usagi nearly screeches in my ear, causing me to yelp and fall over.

"Yeow! Usagi! What the hell was that for?"

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes!" she grumps at me.

"Geesh, sor-ry!" I stick my finger in my ear and shake it to get my hearing back. "What did you want?"

She sighs. "I asked where Minako was." my blonde princess replies.

I look around, noticing my OTHER Princess's absence for the first time. I shrug. "How should I know? I'm not her keeper." I grumble, knowing full well she's probably with HIM. The thought makes me lose my appetite.

Usagi exchanges glances with Ami, but before she can say anything, I distract her with my lunch. I'm not very hungry any more.

Suddenly there's a huge commotion; kids screaming and the distinct sound of a monster roaring. Sounds like 'Denki Kankiri' is back. Ami and I jump to our feet and immediately transform. Usagi reluctantly follows, bringing my half-eaten bento box with her. We arrive just in time to see the giant can opener jam his outlet plug into what looks like, from this distance, to be a bowl of soup.

Said bowl of soup mutates, then gives the standard daimon howl and begins the, also standard, rampage. I can only stare for a few moments. It's not every day you see a fifteen-foot bowl with arms.. and legs.. and nothing else, attacking your school. It's rather disconcerting to say the least.

And then Sailor Moon jumps on it, ladle in hand.

"OH MY GOD!" I'm not sure if that was me, or Ami, or both, but I AM sure that Moon is desperately trying to hold on as the soup bowl shrieks and begins running around in circles, trying to dislodge her.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" From off to the side, Venus's heart chain flashes through the sky and wraps around Moon. The princess fights but she's ripped from the creature and flung over to where Uranus and Neptune are now standing. The blonde easily catches the annoyed and struggling Sailor Moon, but before she can extricate herself, Neptune dusts the relieved bowl.

"HEY! I WAS GOING TO EAT HIM!" Moon screams at Neptune, who looks (amazingly) surprised.

Uranus blinks, also surprised. "Why?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS A **BOWL OF SOUP**!"

"Uhm.. not really Usagi.." Venus replies, walking over to them. "It was a youma, right Ami?" The genius nods in agreement. A look of realization comes over Venus's face then. "Oh shoot! I need to go check on Ran!" She then spins and runs off, changing back into Minako as she goes.

Everyone turns to look at me.

"What?" I ask angrily, before I too, pivot on my heel and stomp off, arms crossed over my chest.


	20. The Porno

_**A/N: Written in Kino, Makoto's Point of View**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters or the original plot! All of THIS stupidity is, however.**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! Makoto has SEX with MINAKO! If that bothers you, go bury your head in the sand or something. You certainly shouldn't be reading THIS. And if you're under age, please don't get caught. I don't need to hear from your parents. Sex again! Read the title, duh! Mild swearing.. probably..**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako! Now you've lived out one of your fantasies. ;)**_

_**Whoo-hoo! Twice in a row! Yay me!**_

Minako stayed out late again last night. This time I simply focused on my homework and the cleaning that's been needing to be done. Too exhausted to talk, my blonde enchantress merely collapsed on the bed once more, forcing me to undress her before going to bed myself.

Today it's the weekend. The weekend I promised I'd help Minako at the sex shop. That's where we're headed right now. Walking side-by-side, the Senshi of Love regales me with intimate details of things I'd rather not know about. I wonder if she realizes she's been reiterating for the last twenty minutes..?

And there it is: The Neko YumYum. Lingerie store in the front, kinky sex shop in the back. We walk in, past the scantily-clan manikins at either side of the entryway; past the rows upon rows of tiny wisps of fabric that pass for underwear; and back into the shadows that hide the display cases of dirty merchandise.

Minako heads for a door marked 'Employees Only' and beckons me to follow. Behind the door is what looks like a cross between an office and a photo-shoot studio. "Here she is!" Mina announces, causing Taylor (that was her name, right?) to look up from what appears to be a dirty manga.

"Wonderful!" Taylor exclaims, standing. She moves around her desk and begins appraising me. "Yes.. with a nice haircut.. some better clothes.." What's wrong with my hair and clothes? "She'll make a perfect butch!" Is that a compliment? "Come now my dear! Off to the salon!"

Suddenly I'm being hustled back out the door and back through the racks of unmentionables. "Hey wait! Don't **I **get some say in this?" Taylor doesn't seem to be listening. Uh-oh..

"See you when you get back Mako!" Minako calls after us. I look back and notice that she's standing behind the register with RAN. But before I can summon my indignation, I've been pushed out into the mall where Taylor begins dragging me to the nearest hairstylist.

"Now hang on a second!" I say, digging in my heels. "No one ever said I had to CUT MY HAIR!"

"Hush dear, this's for the best." Why do I have a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach?

"_There now_! How's that look?" I'm speechless. The person staring back at me from this mirror, ISN'T ME! It's a BOY! I move my head and he moves his, I make a face and he copies!

"You look magnificent!" Taylor gushes, as she's been doing for, I'm not sure how long.

I frown and the boy in the mirror frowns with me. "But I LIKED my long hair.."

"And now you have SHORT hair!" Taylor enthuses. I don't think she's listening to me. Again. "Now! On to the clothing store!"

"What?"

"Oh come now, you didn't think you could pass as a boy wearing that DRESS, did you?" She arches a perfectly shaped platinum brow at me.

"I didn't realize I HAD to pass for a boy." I grumble, getting out of the stylist's chair. We move over to the checkout counter. At least I talked her out of the dye job...

"If you're going to be butch, then you NEED to look like a boy." she points out, paying the lady who butchered (no pun intended) my do. I sigh and merely follow her back out into the mall once more. It takes a minute, but I finally realize that I'm being stared at by everyone we pass. Damn.. I must look a guy in a dress!

Blushing furiously, I stare angrily at the floor and refuse to acknowledge the world. Just shoot me now!

"_OH MY_ GOD!" Looking up over the bags I'm laden down with, I see Minako and Ran both, staring gape-mouthed at me. I suppose I understand why, with my short hair and overalls, I must really be SOME sight.

"You are HOT!" Huh?

Taylor grins. "Wait until you see her with the utility belt." Minako looks ready to faint! "Come along Makoto, we've got some preparing to do." I nod and follow the proprietress into the backroom. Minako trails behind. I notice Ran hurrying to put out the 'Closed' sign, before he too, follows us.

"Ok, the story is this." Taylor begins as I set my bags on the floor. "Makoto, you're a handywoman who's come over to fix Minako's fence." She looks between us to see if we're understanding her so far. We nod. "Minako, you watch as Makoto starts working and get hot and bothered."

"I can do that." my Love replies, still staring at me. Her voice is breathy and she seems to be panting.

Searching through the bags I pull out the utility belt. "You want me to wear this, right?" I ask Taylor.

She nods. "Yes, and put in those tools we bought along with it."

"Alright." I rummage some more and find the claw hammer, tape measure, screwdrivers, pliers, and empty toolbox that came with the belt.

Minako steps closer to me. "Do you... know how to use them..?" she asks.

I blink. "The tools? Yeah.. why?" I start filling the belt. Since I live alone I've had to familiarize myself with them to make minor home repairs. I sling the belt about my hips, but Taylor instructs me to wear it loose and let it hang a bit. "But that's not practical." I complain.

"Who cares? It's hot." It is? Oh well.. who am I to judge hotness? It's gunna get uncomfortable though, since all the weight's over my right hip.

"Let's start filming!" Minako suddenly exclaims. "I wanna pounce on her!"

"Patience, patience." Taylor says and waves Ran over. "Get the fence and prop it up in front of the backdrop." He nods and hurries off to do his employer's bidding. The weasel. Soon, the set resembles a fence that looks like it needs repairs, and there's a cardboard house off to the side.

Wow, lame.

Especially the green shag carpet that's supposed to be grass. I sweatdrop. Hollywood this ain't. "Isn't the set marvelous?" Taylor enthuses. We definitely have differences of opinion. But I keep my mouth closed, I've learned she wouldn't listen anyway.

"Okay, let's start the scene with Minako-chan." Taylor continues. That's when I notice that my love has disappeared somewhere... and Ran's missing, too. I scan the room hurriedly, wondering where they've gone and hoping I don't spot them TOGETHER. My hands ball into fists.

Then Ran steps out from the door that led to the storeroom. "Presenting, the Lonely Housewife!" he declares, indicating Minako who follows him back. She's dressed in a lingerie version of a stereotypical Japanese woman.

My jaw drops. Since when does 'housewife' mean a tiny kimono with a garter belt? Said "housewife" twirls around. "Do you like? Ran helped me pick it out!"

I bite my tongue. "It's.. cute." I reply, trying not to bash his face in.

"Isn't it?" Minako beams. I only nod. Seeing her like that IS having an effect on me, Ran or no.

"Excellent job, Ran!" Taylor agreed, too. "Now we can start filming!" The Evil-Entity-in-Tight-Pants nods, grinning before moving off to bring out an old, over the shoulder style, video camera. It looks like the type a 'roving reporter' would have.

Minako hurries over onto the set and strikes a stricken pose.

"Annnnnnd... ACTION!" Taylor proclaims.

"Hey! Wait! What's the script?" I ask. I have no idea what to do or say!

Taylor blinks at me. "Script?"

"Yeah, you know... lines.. and directions for what to do." I try to explain.

She seems to think it over. "Well, do whatever comes naturally."

"Adlib?"

"Whatever. Now... action!" she declares, again. Oye.. this's gunna be low budget. I sweatdrop again.

Once filming begins again (with Ran as the cameraman), Minako resumes her stricken pose, back of hand on forehead. "Oh, my! Whatever shall I do? For my fence is broken and I do not know how to use a hammer."

Suddenly she perks up. "I know! I shall call a repairman!" Man this's cheesy. She bustles over to what's obviously a toy phone and begins dialing. Taylor makes the ringing sound in the background. "Hello? Can you send somebody to help me? For I am an innocent young virgin in peril."

Taylor elbows me. I guess that's my cue. I clear my throat and reply loudly from off camera. "Not a problem ma'am, I'll be right over!"

"Oh! Thank you soooooo much!" Minako squeals, slightly jumping up and down to make her boobs bounce. Ran closes in on them with his camera. Hanging up, Minako turns around gleefully, hands clasped under her chin. There's a pause, then Taylor shoves me into the scene.

"Uhm.. you called for a repairman?" I ask, trying to look dramatic but failing.

"Oh, yes! Can you fix my.. _fence_?" Minako asks, suddenly striking a seductive pose. She emphasizes 'fence'.

"Of course! That's what I'm here for!" I grin in what I hope is a dashing manner. "Just what seems to be the problem?"

"It's riiight... here." Minako says, bending down low to point out the spot, completely flipping her skirt up to moon me (and the camera) in the process. Nice thong.

I blatantly stare at her rear-end, almost drooling. "Oh, that IS a problem." I reply, not meaning the fence in the least. It's getting hard to remember we're not alone. "I'll have to work on that immediately."

She flips up again. "Please do." Taking that as an invitation, I move over behind her and start fondling that sweet bottom. I barely notice Ran moving to get a better view. "Mmmm.. Your hands are soo nimble.." she purrs.

"All part of the job." Deciding it might be fun to surprise her, I deftly whip off her skimpy undies, toss them away and bury my face in between her cheeks. I get the desired effect of a surprised gasp. Grinning to myself, I go to town, completely ignoring my surrounds and wrapping myself up in the wonderfully familiar sights, sounds and smells of my lover.

Soon we're on the shag carpet, and I'm on top of her. She gazes up at me with an eager, expectant look in her eyes. I kiss her passionately, pulling her fake kimono open farther than it had been. She's not wearing a bra. Groaning happily into her mouth, I take her mounds in both hands and massage them into taut pertness.

"Aaaaaaaah!" she gasps, leaning her head back and exposing her long, luscious neck. I move down to kiss it, laving my tongue over that sensitive spot just below her earlobe. "Aaaugh!" she gasps again as I kiss over her most sensitive skin.

"Like that?" I murmur, only loud enough for her to hear. I take said lobe between my teeth and nip at it gently before running my tongue over it too.

"I.. do!" she replies between more gasps.

I kiss her again. "This just us. Just you, and me, and nobody else." I move down and take a nipple into my mouth.

"Aaaaaugh! Nobody else! Aaaugh!" She squirms beneath me, tossing her head from side to side.

I start sucking. "Good." My hand heads southward.

"Only you..." She lies beneath me, panting. I reach up under her kimono skirt and slide my hand into her as my tongue also slides into her mouth. "Aaaugh!" she gasps yet again, into my mouth, then closes her eyes and kisses me desperately, though her body still twitches with every movement of my hand. With months of practice, I know what to do to bring her to the edge the fastest, so I employ everything she's taught me and bring her to a shuddering climax in minutes.

Within seconds, she lays spent in my arms. "I don't think you'll have problems with that fence ever again." I grin at her.

She smiles up at me.. "Would you.. come fix my .. door next time?"

"Any time."

"I'm glad." And she's asleep.

"CUT!" Taylor yells. I look up at her as Ran swings the camera down. Interesting. Taylor seems more turned on than he does. But then, a DOORNOB could probably turn her on. "That was sooo beautiful!" she exclaims all gleefully, hands clasped beneath her chin. "Well, I think it's time for a lunch break!" She and Ran promptly leave, assumably for the food court. Sitting up on my knees, I look down at my sleeping goddess. She's so cute when she's passed out. I lean down and give her a little kiss on the nose.

"Mmmmmm Mako.." she sighs.

I smile. "You're awake."

She smiles up at me, looking nothing but blissful. "I am." She pulls me down on top of her, and cuddles me. I laugh and snuggle into her arms. Ok, so my life's not ALL doom and gloom.


	21. Impossible

_**A/N: First person POV, Kino Makoto**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters, don't sue me, you'd only get cows.**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! Venus and Jupiter are ALL OVER EACH OTHER! If you don't like it, why're you reading chapter 21? If you're under age, go away. No lemons this time, but it gets disturbing anyway. Swearing. Still.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako! See? I paid attention when you said to get off my ass. :)**_

_**Three times! Hot damn!**_

Lunch was an interesting experience. The four of us, myself, Minako, Taylor and Ran, sat at a round table in the food court, eating various foodstuffs. But what was interesting was that Minako's hand never left my thigh. After the filming we cuddled for a while then she ravished me, changed her clothes and we joined up with other two.

She didn't let me change.

So here I sit wearing a pair of overalls, a sports bra but no shirt and the tool belt. Her hand rubs up and down my thigh as she talks animatedly with Taylor and Ran. I think she's liking this outfit a little TOO much...

Without my realizing it, it seems that they've decided to hold a photo-shoot after lunch. "Huh? Photo-shoot?" I ask, confused. Where had that come from?

Minako turns her big blue eyes on me. "Pleeeesse Mako? It'll really be fun!" She pouts out her lower lip at me and I turn to mush.

I sigh. "Oh alright." I relent. I'm being manipulated, I know, but I just can't seem to say 'no' to those limpid pools of sapphire.

"YAY!" she cheers happily and throws her arms about me. She tongue kisses me before turning back to Taylor to begin discussing the shoot. My head whirls. It always does when she kisses me like that. And before I know it, we're in the backroom once more, with Taylor positioning us, and Ran snapping pictures with his digital camera/cell phone.

_I'm going_ to die. I know I am. People may claim that you can't POSSIBLY die from humiliation, but I am POSITIVE that I'll be the first. I can not BEGIN to describe what it's like walking down the street looking like a boy in a dress. I TRIED to style my hair like a girl, really I did, but no matter what I did to it, I just COULD NOT get it to stop looking boyish!

Minako's no help either. She LIKES me this way! Last night she actually stayed home, but we spent the WHOLE time having SEX! EVERY single time she looked at me, she'd jump on me! If wasn't for pure EXHAUSTION I don't think I would've gotten ANY sleep! She wore me out to the point where I just passed out on her and didn't wake 'til my alarm went off. If I'd been able to feel my arms she probably would've wanted sex AGAIN.

I know in the last six months we've been doing it pretty regularly, but at least she's let up to only once or twice a day. Now she seems to want it CONSTANTLY! And I'm not sure I can take it.

And it's all because of this DAMN HAIRCUT!

I'm jarred back to reality by the arrival of our friends. "Morning Ami, Rei, Usagi!" Minako greets in particularly chipper manner. She seems to be in a VERY good mood this morning. I can't lift my hand so I only nod 'hello'.

The threesome stop short and stare at me. "Minako-chan.. who's that with you? Is she new?" I blink. They don't recognize me?

My insatiable blonde lover giggles happily. "It's Mako." she replies, grinning widely.

The three peer at me more closely. "Oh.. my.. GOD! What the hell happened to your HAIR!" How did they do that in synch?

I wince. "It was cut." I mumble. It hurts to talk. The lower half of my face has been numb for the past two hours.

"Taylor had it cut for our photo-shoot yesterday." Minako supplies for me. "She says Mako-chan makes really a cute butch. Don't you think so too?" She beams at me. I only grunt.

"Er.. yeah.. actually.." Rei admits, still looking at me funny. Why can't I just find a hole to fall into?

Ami touches my short locks. "Your hair's shorter than mine now." Is that a compliment?

"Well I think you look really cute Mako-chan!" Usagi declares, grinning. "I always thought you'd make a great guy!" I sweatdrop. That's definitely NOT a compliment. Oye..

Finally getting over their shock, the five us begin heading off once more. We say goodbye to Rei where her path cuts off from ours and we turn in the direction of Juuban High. It feels like Usagi and Ami are staring at the back of my head. Great. What a day THIS is going to be...

_And thus_ my day commences. Every one of my teachers, AND my classmates all thought I was a new kid. Sadly enough they all thought I looked good as a guy too. Haruka and Michiru weren't any help either. Haruka said it was an improvement and Michiru seemed just a little TOO interested in my new do.

The rest of the day was spent having sex. I can't feel my legs any more.

Another monster attacked. This time it was a giant hot dog. Since it came after school, Rei was finally able to see it for herself, and then promptly dusted it. To which Usagi complained: "Reeeiii-chaaann! You KNOW I don't like my weenies burnt!" Sweatdrops all around.

When Minako announced she was going out with Ran again I was actually relieved for once. It's getting nearly impossible to walk. Which I'm doing right at this moment, well, climbing technically, up the stairs to Rei's temple. She doesn't know I'm coming.

"Rei-chan?" I call, knocking on the outside door to her bedroom. We stopped using the front entrance years ago.

"Mako?" Rei's voice asks from inside. She sounds surprised. She looks it too after opening her door. "What're you doing here?"

I sigh. "I need your help Rei.."

She blinks at me. "MY help?"

I nod. "With my hair.." I motion to the mop of brown that sits atop my head. She arches a brow, so I elaborate. "No matter what I do, I just can't seem to get it to.. you know.. look girly again.." I sigh, forlornly this time.

"And you came to ME?" Another nod. "Why can't Minako help you?"

"Because all she wants to do is have sex!" Rei blinks at me again. Then bursts out laughing. "Hey! It's NOT funny!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She's nearly bent over. "I'm sorry Makoto." she giggles, wiping one eye. "That just struck me as hilarious." She snickers a bit more. "So.. hee hee hee.. Minako's really turned on by it, huh? Ha ha ha.." She continues to chortle at me.

Oye.. "Yes, unfortunately." Eyebrow arch. "Well, a person can only take so much sex a day! I've nearly gone completely numb!"

She pulls herself together. "Oh you poor baby." she says, without meaning a word of it. "I feel so bad for you." Sarcasm sarcasm. She crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the doorframe. "What about Michiru? Surely SHE could help you.. girl-ify yourself."

I sigh yet again. That's becoming habit again. "Michiru's... a little TOO into it.. you know?" Both of Rei's eyebrows arch this time. "I think I remind her of Haruka.." Rei bursts out laughing again. This's NOT helping!

I wait for her to compose herself once more. "And what about.. snick, snicker.. Ami? Surely SHE could help you?" A few more giggles escape.

"Well, I know she has short hair and all, and she DOES manage to keep it pretty girly looking.. it's just that.." How do I put this tactfully..? "I'm really not sure she knows THAT much about.. hair-styling..." I trail off not wanting to insult her or anything.

Rei nods. "Alright, I guess I buy that.." She thinks a moment. "And I can understand why you wouldn't want USAGI'S help with this.." We both picture me sitting in Usagi's bedroom, her with a brush in one hand, a ribbon in the other and me ending up looking like a drag queen.

I shudder at the thought.

"Ok, c'mon in then and we'll see what we can do, kay?" I nod and follow her beckon into the temple. At least with Rei, I know I won't end up looking WORSE.

"_Well.. I_ think I've done all I can for you." Rei informs me half an hour later. "My suggestion to you is invest in a good pair of Doc Martens and a flannel shirt."

More sighing. I was afraid of that. Damn Taylor.

Getting up, I shuffle over to Rei's door and show myself out. "I'm sorry!" she calls to me before I disappear. Well, I guess the only thing to do now is head for the mall and buy a new wardrobe. I just wish it wasn't for all GUY clothes..

As I walk in that direction, head down to avoid the stares of passersby, a little voice bubbles up in the back of my mind. /Well, it's about time!\

I frown. It's that stupid voice from before. I thought I got rid of it the last time! =Go away you stupid voice!= I grumble at it. =I didn't need you before, I sure as heck don't need you NOW!=

It seems to roll its eyes. I should probably commit myself for this. /Oh knock it off!\ it retorts in an annoyed manner. /You know you LIKE looking this way, so just shut up and enjoy yourself!\

=Bah!= is all I have to say about that. I'm not about to get into ANOTHER argument with myself. So, ignoring the incessant buzzing in my brain that keeps trying to convince me that I'll 'be happier this way', I trudge into the mall and head for the men's section.

_Large bags_ in each hand, I finally exit the mall. My wallet is getting dangerously thin; I hope Taylor pays us soon. The voice in my head, which had been giving me advice the entire time, seems to have happily shut up on it's own. Maybe I won't hear from it any more.

Starting for home, I notice that's getting dark. There's still plenty of light to see by, but the sun's definitely headed for the horizon. Taking a shortcut through the park, a portal suddenly appears before me and out steps Denki Kankiri!

I drop my bags and pull out my henshin rod. "MUWAH HAH HAH HAH!" it cackles as it pulls out that plug. It then flings it into a trashcan and mutates a half eaten candy bar. "Die, Senshi scum!" it bellows before disappearing, leaving me alone with the ten foot tall chocolate bar (which I believe has nuts).

"Guys! This's Jupiter calling anyone near the park by the mall!" I call into my communicator. I forget the name. "Denki Kankiri came back and has mutated a chocolate candy bar!" It shoots a massive almond at me. "With nuts!"

Ending my signal, I quickly transform and am immediately hailed by a storm of peanuts. Dodging about with standard Senshi swiftness, I begin flinging lightening bolts back at it. Amazingly, it avoids every shot. Damn, that thing's pretty nimble for having a pair of twigs for legs.

It stops abruptly, breathes in deeply and spits (for a lack of a better word) right at the spot where I about to land! Just then a bright yellow beam blasts out of the deepening darkness and explodes the four-foot long walnut that was hurtling straight at my head.

"Venus!" Whew! Am I glad to see her!

She grins and looks me up and down. "Nice." Oye. Fortunately she turns her attention to the youma. "Was that thing half eaten?"

"Probably."

Ignoring this strange abnormality, Venus and I begin building up our powers, when we realize that the daimon is no longer in front of us. "What the hell?" Turning around, we are shocked to discover that we've been jumped over and now the heinous thing is shooting into a grove of trees... RIGHT AT RAN!

"OH NO!" Before we can even take two steps, the huge chocolate bar has blasted an enormous Brazil nut at the hapless young man.

And then the unthinkable happens. Just as the poor sap (I never liked him, but no one deserves to be killed by a gigantic seed) is about to be massacred, he's suddenly enveloped by bright purple light. The flying food product impacts the light and is flung directly back at the creature, destroying it instantly.

When the light fades, Ran is now decked out in black armor with purple accents, the sigil of Saturn emblazoned upon his chest.


	22. The Useless Meeting

_**A/N: Makoto's first person point of view**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters, sue me and I'll bury you in corn!**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! Sex is graphically described! If you don't like it, say so, and I'll tell you to go screw yourself. If you're under age, angels die when you touch yourself. There's no sex in this chapter so you can either uncover your eyes, or keep both hands on the keyboard.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako! She's going to die of shock that I updated. :)**_

I purse my lips as I stare down at the unconscious form of Ran, who's still wearing the armor of Saturn's Royal Guard. Minako and I have dragged him back to our apartment and he's currently snoring (loudly) on our couch. Too bad neither of us knows where he lives..

I never thought I'd see Guardian Saturn again. Or, I suppose I should say, I HOPED I'd never see him again. He was Minako's boyfriend, before she met me, back in the Silver Millennium. They were supposed to be married. I came between them. Minako says he never meant to her, what **I** mean to her, but I wonder.. especially since they've been spending so much time together lately.

"Did you know?" I ask suddenly, causing Minako to look up in surprise.

She blinks. "That he was Saturn? No, of course not. I mean, it DID occur to me that he looks similar, but I never imagined..." She looks back down at him. We've been contemplating his form at opposite ends of the couch since we dumped him there.

"I suppose I should call Jewel.." I blink and look back to Minako. It seems she was talking to herself.

My eyebrows furrow. "Who?"

Minako pauses, looking confused. "Jewel. You know, I mentioned him before.. didn't I?"

"Uhh.. No. I think I'd remember a guy named JEWEL."

She rolls her eyes. "That's not his real name!" she states, as if I should know this. "C'mon, I KNOW I've told you about him!" She doesn't seem so sure though. I shake my head. I'm POSITIVE I've never heard that name before.

My blonde goddess scratches her head, thinking. "Really? I could've sworn... well, Jewel, Aaron actually, Aaron Jenkins, is Ran's boyfriend."

I blink. "What?"

Minako looks at me with surprise. "What do you mean 'what'? Just what I said. Ran's gay! Didn't I tell you?"

My eyes go big and my jaw drops. "NO-OO! No you didn't tell me that at all!" I'm in shock. I had no IDEA! Damn! Well.. it DOES explain a few things.. No wonder he liked to shop...

"Well who do you think I've been dancing with?" Minako asks.

A.. pair of homos..? Suddenly my mind is filled with images of Minako being sandwiched between two hot guys. Hot guys.. who like each other. I think I need to sit down..

She's at my side in an instant, looking concerned. "Are you ok?" she asks worriedly. I look up at her and only nod, not being able to speak. There were so many signs now that I think about it! His tight clothes, his prefect hair, the willingness to shop, how unaffected he was by the sex!

"Ooooyyyyyeeee! I should have known!" I put my face in my hands.

Minako starts rubbing my back. "Mako-chan?"

I sigh loudly. "I'm alright Mina-chan." I look up at her with a wry smile, and much relief. "I'm very alright."

Giving me a confused look, she accepts my kiss, then gets up to fetch her phone. Hmm.. I suppose I should call the Senshi and let them in on this latest development. But.. who to call? Hmm.….

I decide to text everybody at once.

'_To Everyone:_

_Guess what? Minako's not_

_cheating on me after all!_

_Ran has a boyfriend!_

_AND he's Guardian_

_Saturn! Ran, not the_

_boyfriend._'

I hit the Send button. That should get their attention.

Sure enough, my Inbox is aflood with messages:

'_See? I TOLD you she'd never cheat on you!_'

'_Wow! Ran's GAY? That explains a lot.._'

'_What do you mean 'Guardian Saturn'?_'

'_My brother's alive?_'

'_How do you know? Did you see him transform?_'

'_You didn't let him leave I hope!_'

'_Sailor Meeting at Makoto's! NOW!_'

There's a knock at the door and Minako gets up to answer it. "Jewel! I'm glad you're here! He's out cold on the couch." Uh oh.. Ran's boyfriend can't see him dressed like this! But how the hell do you turn the armor off?

Minako walks into the room followed by a young man of about our age, with long, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. His eyes are light blue-ish gray and he has what I can only describe as a swimmer's body. His black, jean short-shorts cling to his ass like they were painted on and his hot pink, mesh shirt reveals a highly toned physique.

Ok, THIS guy I can believe is gay. I think the facial glitter gave it away.

"Oh! My poor baby!" he croons in a higher-than-I-would-have-expected voice. He dashes over to Ran's side, grabs one hand in both of his. "What happened to him?"

"Er.." I look over Jewel's head to Minako. What the hell do I tell him?

"Uhm.. He got into a fight and passed out." my lover explains. Geez that's lame.

Jewel's eyebrows furrow together. "But what's he wearing?" Before we can answer that, Ran's armor suddenly fades away and he begins to wake up. "Oh Darling! I was so worried!" the blonde exclaims to his beau.

"Ugh.. what happened?" Ran asks, putting one hand to his head.

"Mina-chan says you were in a fight!"

Ran looks up from Jewel to Minako who's standing behind the boy in the mesh cut-off top. "Really?" He blinks. "I don't remember a fight.. Did I win?"

Minako nods emphatically. "Oh yeah! You sure knocked it to 'im!" Boy.. talk about laying it on thick!

Ran still looks confused. "Are you sure you're ok?" Jewel asks, still worried. He places one hand on the dark haired boy's forehead. Ran smiles and kisses the palm. Ok. That's weird.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiles into fretful blue eyes before pulling his lover into a kiss.

I look over at Minako with jaw-drop. She only grins, obviously used to this. Er.. this's definitely going to take some getting used to.. I stand slowly and head into the kitchen, head whirling. I desperately need a cup of tea.

My hands go through the motions of filling the kettle and setting it on the stove as my brain replays the image of two GUYS kissing. I don't whether to go 'awwww' or heave. I mean.. I don't LIKE guys, but seeing two kiss…. I shake my head, suddenly feeling very VERY tired.

Two arms wrap around me right then and Minako pulls me to her from behind. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." I answer, relaxing. "That was just... disturbing, you know?"

She nods. "I felt the same way the first time *I* saw them kiss." She pauses for a long moment. "Are you sure I never I told you about them?"

I laugh and turn around. "I'm positive." I reply with a grin. "But it's ok. I get it now."

Jewel's head abruptly appears in the doorway. "We're going to the Club now, you guys wanna join us?"

My Love looks at me. "You can go." I say. I'm ok with it now. Minako's not cheating on me. She can hang out with them if she wants to. Her reply is cut off by my text alert. She looks at me curiously.

"You two go." She says over her shoulder. Jewel shrugs and they leave. I bite my lower lip.

"Uhh.. you probably shouldn't have let them leave." I inform Mina, looking at the message. "The others kinda wanted to talk to him.."

"Oops.."

"_**YOU LET**_** HIM LEAVE**?" I wince from the volume of my friends' collective scream. Minako shakes a finger in her ear.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I reply, defending myself. "What was I suppose to do? Hold him at gun point?" Looking around at the ring of shocked/flabbergasted/angry faces, apparently.

Minako speaks up next to me. "It was my fault, I called his boyfriend before Mako knew you guys didn't want him to leave." She twiddles her thumbs apologetically.

Haruka sighs. "Well, I guess you couldn't have held BOTH of them, but still.." She looks disappointed.

Luna clears her throat from where she sits on my coffee table next to Artemis. "Regardless, we need to find out what the significance of his appearing as Saturn means."

"I can't believe my brother's really alive." Hotaru muses from the floor between Haruka's knees. We all turn in her direction but it takes a moment for her to notice. "What? You mean you don't remember my brother?" She seems surprised.

"Our brains' are Swiss-cheesed, of COURSE we don't remember!" That was Rei. I roll my eyes.

Minako speaks up, softly, thoughtfully. "I remember."

"I do too." I reply. "He was Minako's fiancé." That statement is met with stunned silence. Did I forget to mention this? "She was going to marry him before she met me." I'm sure I said this before!.. didn't I?

Hotaru nods. "Yes, I remember that. It was all planned out, the date was set and everything and then.. then.." She trails off in thought.

Minako picks up her train. "A week before the ceremony we called it off." A wry smile appeared on her face. "We discovered we were mutually cheating on each other." Gasps all around. Ok, this part even **I** didn't know. My Love's smile widens in memory. "He found out I was cheating on him with Mako-" She looks to me and I blush. "and I found out he was cheating on me... with my brother." Jaw-dropping all around, myself included.

The blonde goddess of love giggles. "Turns out he hadn't realized he was gay 'til my brother showed an interest him." She grins outright now. "He said my brother made him feel things he hadn't even dreamed of!"

"Ok! Stop right there!" Haruka exclaims, holding one hand. She seems a trifle ill. "I do NOT want to hear ANYTHING about two guys in bed together!" She gags a couple times before managing to recover. Minako only grins more. It was a well-known fact back then that Venusians swung in multiple directions, so Mina-chan is usually amused by other people's discomfort with the topic of sex. Graphic or otherwise.

Luna clears her throat tactfully. "At ANY RATE. Regardless (she says that word at lot..) of his past.. "interactions" with Minako, OR her brother, we MUST find out the purpose behind his becoming Guardian Saturn once more. No doubt it has to do with the new threat that's immerged. Any ideas yet?"

Silence.

The black cat sighs. "Oh c'mon Luna! Lighten up! We've only fought these new monsters, how many times? Three? Four? We can't figure EVERYTHING out this early!" Usagi says in a 'duuh-uhh!' sort of way. I try to hide my smile. Luna takes herself too seriously sometimes.

"Anyhow," Artemis interjects. He's been silent up to this point. I think he might've been napping.. "it's getting late and everyone needs their rest. I suggest we all get a good night's sleep and tomorrow we can start watching for the enemy afresh." Afresh? I didn't even know he knew that word..

Luna nods in agreement and yawns, stretching out her front, then back legs before standing. "Good idea. Everything will be clearer in the morning." Wow, that's cliché.

Everyone else stands as well, bids their goodbyes, covertly mentions their happiness that I'm not being cheated on, then leave.

"Well, we weren't killed." I muse, leaning back on my hands. Minako arches a finely shaped brow. "That we let them go without being interrogated." I clarify.

She laughs. "I'm glad. If we were dead, I couldn't have my way with you!" And she jumps on me. "Have I mentioned that I love your hair?"

_**A/N: Yes, I made Ran gay. Kudos to all who saw that coming. Though I may still have Mako kick his ass. :)**_


	23. Interlude

_**A/N: First person, Makoto's point of view.**_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters, if I did, there'd be more sex.**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! I shouldn't need to reiterate constantly! If you're under age, don't IM me saying so. Sex! Sex! Sex! There's sex again! That's a wonderful word, isn't it? :) Probably the standard amount of swearing too.**_

_**Dedicated to MY Minako! The reviewers made me update! Hot damn! :)**_

"I think it's time you and I went on a date."

"Huh?" I look up at my lover with a slightly surprised expression and a feather duster in one hand. A few days have passed since the 'Ran Incident' and it's been unusually quiet. Only one youma attacked; a beef goyza if I remember correctly, I wasn't actually there at the time. Usagi cried for three hours straight after Rei dusted it, complaining that the fire-priestess hadn't even waited for her to show up. Personally I think that's exactly WHY Rei killed it so quickly; so that our beloved moon princess wouldn't have a chance to try and EAT it.

Anyway, we haven't seen hide nor hair of Ran since that night, excluding school. Suits me just fine. I know Minako's not cheating with him, but I still don't like the guy. Something about him just rubs me the wrong way..

So, other than my working evenings and weekends, nothing special has happened. Taylor has even left us alone, for the most part. But she's probably busy writing another 'script'; if they can even be called that.

Right now I'm in the middle of dusting and Minako just came through the front door with a basket full of clean laundry. "A DATE." she repeats. "We've been together how long now?" Uhh.. I actually can't remember.. seems like years now.. "And never once have we actually gone on a proper date!"

I wince. She's right. Damn, I'm a lousy girlfriend! "Oyes.. you're right, I'm sorry Mina-chan, is there any place in particular you'd like to go?"

She seems to mull this over as she begins folding my undies. "To the movies!" She grins at me.

"The movies? That's it?" I kind of imagined she'd wanna go someplace a LITTLE more fancy for our first date.

Minako nods vigorously. "There's this great one that just came out that I've been dying to see! It's a musical!" I wince again, this time it's because I can't stand musicals. All that inane singing.. I mean really, who just bursts into song like that for no reason at all? Suddenly my blonde goddess drops the shirt she was holding, jumps to her feet, grabs me by the front of my uniform and drags me into the shower.

Can you say: horny? Oye, I sure can.. Damn haircut..

About halfway through there's this weird sound in my ears. Kind of like singing. It goes on for a moment or two before Minako swears and scrambles over to our pile of clothes. Ahh, must be her cell phone. That's why it reminded me of anime.

I'm not sure what's being said, but I'm a little too concerned with my impending orgasm to pay that close attention.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Damn! I missed it! I'll call you back!" And Minako hurries back over to my prone and panting form. "Aww.. you finished without me!" she pouts.

"I'm sorry." I hold my arms out for her to slip into, which she eagerly does. "Give me five minutes and we'll go again, kay?" She nods, then begins kissing my neck. "So, who was on the phone?"

"Hmm?" My blonde bombshell is nipping at my ear. "Oh, it was just Usagi."

"What'd she want?" Mina only makes an 'I dunno' type noise in her throat. "It might've been important." But I don't think I'm being listened to, and if that hand climbs any higher, I doubt I'll be caring much longer.

"ACK!" Oh well, she'll probably call back.

_Ducking flying_ Ramen bowls I make my way over to a table where two of our regulars sit. "The usual." one informs me. "Ditto." replies the other. I nod and jot down the orders before picking up the menus from the table. Three more bowls whiz passed my head as I weave back to the counter that separates the dining area from the kitchen.

I hand the order off to my boss who barks it out to the boy in the back. She then hands me a couple steaming bowls and I'm off for another table in the back corner. Thank goodness we'll be closing soon. Ever since my new haircut was discovered and I was assigned a new uniform (a BOY'S uniform –sighs-) we've been jammed packed with high school girls.

It's a little disconcerting to be ogled as a boy. And some of the girls aren't shy about grabbing my rump as I pass by.

I set the bowls down then hurry to grab the washbasin so I can bus a recently vacated table. Unfortunately, besides myself and the Boss-Lady, there's only two other employees working here. We're probably going to need to hire on some more help, what with the barrage of new patrons we're receiving lately. Upside though, I've gotten a nice raise for drawing said patrons. Guess this haircut's good for something besides sex..

"Nihao! Welcome to NekoHaten! You want table, yes?" my co-worker greets the couple who just stepped into the restaurant.

I blink in surprise. "Mina? Rei? What're you guys doing here?"

Mina grins at me. "Taylor let me off early, so I met up with Rei and we decided to come see what your work was like."

A ladle suddenly bonks me on the head. "Back to work! I don't pay you to gab with the customers!"

"Er, sorry. I gotta go, I'll come talk to you guys on my break, kay?" And without waiting for a response, I hurry into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. I only get one warning before the heavy pots start flying.

I am really aware of Minako's stare on me as I go about my duties, filling orders, retrieving ramen bowls and busing the tables. I'm not really sure what exactly she's looking at, nor am I really sure I wanna know. Especially when she reaches out as I pass by and pinches my ass.

"Ack!" I yelp and nearly drop the washbasin. Mina only grins evilly and wiggles the fingers she just used to goose me, in a little wave. I stick my tongue out her and continue back to the kitchen.

"Makoto!" my boss snaps, suddenly landing on my head, her long staff clutched in her folded arms. "Is that your girlfriend out there? The blonde?"

"Uhh.. yeah.. she is, why?" I don't bother to stop what I'm doing, I'd just get conked on the head for it.

The little old woman grunts in a sort of 'I-thought-so' manner. "She's cute, but don't let her distract you. You're still on duty you know!"

"Yeah, I know." I look at the clock then. "But it's time for my break now." She nods and hops off my head and back onto the counter next to the register.

"Ten minutes!"

"Right right!" I pull my apron off and hurry out to the dining area, making a beeline for Minako and Rei's table. "Hey, sorry about the wai-AIT!" I exclaim as suddenly, before I even manage to sit down, Mina has grabbed me by the arm and I find myself towed off to the ladies room.

My blonde goddess slams me up against the door and begins kissing me with a passion. Without any preamble, she reaches down into my uniform and between my legs. "Augh! Mina!" I gasp but she silences me with another kiss, her free moving up under my bra to massage one boob.

I may not have been expecting it, but after months of sex with her, and all of her more recent sexual encounters, I get ready QUICK. Soon I'm moaning and grinding against her hand, racing for the finish. "AAAAHHH!" I finally scream in release, or I would have if she hadn't been muffling me with her tongue.

We break apart and I stand there panting a moment before flipping us around, dropping to one knee and hiking up her skirt. Her underpants drop to the floor and one leg rests over my shoulder as I begin kissing and licking her as if this was our first time together. She leans against me heavily; her hands on my head under her skirt, pulling me in closer. "Ahh! Maaaakkooo!" she moans my name, softly (yet intensely) so no one will barge in on us.

Seconds later I hear her grunting above me as she convulses in my hands (which are holding her ass). I keep licking her until she finally pushes me away, unable to take any more. She drags me to my feet with fistfuls of my uniform and we kiss passionately, tongues swirling, hands groping.

At last we separate completely and turn in unison for the bathroom mirror. She washes her hands, I, my chin, and she picks her underwear back up from the floor, sliding them over her hips. We straighten our clothes and pat our hair back into place.

"You were fantastic." she murmurs to me before we leave.

"Right back at'cha!" And we kiss, then head back to the still waiting Rei.

I'll never be able to look at that bathroom the same way again..

The priestess of Mars watches our approach with a raised brow as we walk to her table and sit down across from her. "Was it good?" she asks with a sly smirk. I turn beat red.

"Of course!" Minako chirps, much to my chagrin. She puts her hand high on my thigh and starts rubbing from my knee to my hip. "When's it not?" And she grins at Rei, who just laughs.

Just shoot me. Please? Seriously.

"And to think she actually tried to STOP having feelings for you." Rei remarks, a bemused look on her face, her chin resting on the back of one hand.

Minako looks over at me. "Seriously?" She looks shocked at me.

I at least have the decency to be genuinely ashamed. "Yeah, I did." I nod. "Though fat lot of good it did me." I stick out my tongue, but explain. "It was back when I didn't think you had feelings for me. I was being torn up inside, convinced I'd never have you, so, like an ass, I tried to bury my love for you."

My Love rolls her eyes. "You are an ass." She grins and kisses my nose. "Good thing you came to your senses."

"In front of everyone." Rei grins hugely and evilly. She'll never let us forget that, or live it down for that matter. I hang my head and blush more while Minako laughs her head off.

"Makoto!" A rolling pin crashes into the side of my skull. "Your break's over! Back to work!"

I sigh and stand. "Coming!" I call. To my girlfriend, I say: "I'll see you after work Babe." She nods and jerks me down for a long kiss (causing my head to whirl and igniting the desire to drag her back to the ladies room), before finally releasing me.

"See you at home Dear." She smiles up at me. "And don't forget, you're taking me to the movies later." I nod, wave goodbye to Rei and dash back into the kitchen. If it weren't for the damned musical, I'd say this night was going to be really great.

_I was_ right. The musical sucked. And sucked HARD. Minako loved it though. She even sang along to half the songs (the other half she hummed to). Fortunately there were only a few other people there besides us, so no one paid any attention to her singing (as good as it was). There was one large group that had two women and five kids; and three other couples.

I didn't realize it 'til the movie was over and we were leaving, but one of those couples was Ran and his boyfriend. As soon as Minako caught him in the hall the trio began gushing over the movie and how much they loved it, and wasn't it wonderful how the star-crossed-lovers got together in the end, and this and that and the other thing. I rolled my eyes and left for the bathroom.

I must just not be romantic, I guess. Gag.

After I finished I found the little group right where I left them, STILL talking about the movie, this time they were gushing over the soundtrack.

"Oh! Mako-chan! Let's go over to that music store near the mall, I want to see if they're selling the soundtrack yet!" Minako enthused, grabbing my hand in both of hers.

I shrug. "Fine with me. You guys coming?" I ask of Ran and Jewel, just to be polite.

The blonde shakes his head. "Sorry, but we already have dinner plans. Another time, maybe?" He smiles.

"Count on it." Minako grins, then starts basically dragging me down the hall toward the exit. After pushing open the doors to the parking lot, we turn and start for the music store. Ran and Jewel head in the opposite direction.

All of a sudden, Denki Kankiri appears from a side alley, whips out his cord and morphs a kernel of popcorn into a huge monster. "AAHH!" Minako and I scream together, more from surprise than fear.

To our astonishment (and horror) Jewel and Ran come running back from where they'd just turned the corner of the theater. "What the hell is that?" Jewel cries, gaping at the daemon, who's spewing what appears to be butter, all over the nearest car.

"It's a monster! Run!" I shout, trying to get them to leave so Mina and I can transform. But to my shock, instead of fleeing like a smart person, Ran charges the popcorn daemon and slams into it broadside with his shoulder. The monster goes hurtling up the sidewalk, rolling head over heels as it goes.

And Ran is now glowing purple. As if I couldn't be more amazed, the guy turns into Guardian Saturn right before our eyes, without seeming to notice! He then pulls out a huge ass, purple sword and runs straight at the youma, jumps into the air and cleaves the thing right in two. It instantly turns to dust and blows away.

"Oh my god.." I'm not sure who said that, me, Minako, or Jewel. Ran turns in our direction, grinning.

"You know, this's pretty cool."

Minako and I facefault.

_**A/N: Bonus points to those who can link the shower scene to another of our stories.**_


	24. Work

**_A/N: Makoto (Sailor Jupiter's) point of view, written as a first person account._**

**_I don't own Sailor Moon nor the characters therein; if I did, Naoko Takeuchi would kill me._**

**_WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON! Frankly, if you're shocked by the lesbian content at this point, you're an idiot. There's also swearing. Same ol', same ol'._**

**_Dedicated to MY Minako! :) Wow, where has the time gone? Dang, I'm old now._**

"What the hell just happened?" Jewel demands, staring in disbelief at Ran. He pauses and looks the transformed young man up and down. "Hot though.." I think he's drooling.

Ran shrugs. "I dunno. One day I was just walking down the street, when out of nowhere this weird, giant can-opener thing appears before me, yells some nonsense and throws an outlet plug into my ham sandwich. Next thing I know, it's attacking me!"

"Ohh! You poor dear! Did you fight it off?" Jewel asks, all worried looking. I glance over to Minako, wondering if, or when, we should butt in.

"Yeah, but as I do, I'm surrounded by this weird purple light, then I get this armor and this huge ass sword!" Ran looks over his sword appreciatively. Then he holds it to his crotch and makes humping gestures at Jewel with it, while grinning. His boyfriend, meanwhile, seems confused, though flattered and smiles in return. "So then I slice it in two and it just disappears!" He puts the sword behind him and it vanishes. "Then I'm stuck standing there in this armor." He motions to himself. "So I think to myself, 'how the hell do I get this off?' and while I'm searching for clasps, or whatever, it's just 'POOF! Gone!"

Jewel is staring in disbelief again. Can't blame him. "Watch." Ran closes his eyes and scrunches his face up. A moment later his transformation fades.

"Wow." Jewel walks up to him and places a hand on his chest, rubbing where a black breastplate used to be. "What does this mean?" He gazes up into the dark haired boy's eyes, his own wide.

Ran shrugs again. "I dunno, but I was planning on asking them." He suddenly turns and thumbs at Minako and I, and I get that 'deer-caught-in-headlights' feeling.

Minako laughs nervously. "US? Wh-why would WE know anything about this? Heh heh heh, we were just standing here, minding our own business-"

Ran cuts her off. "I remember the Silver Millennium."

"Daa buuu daalll uhm daaa…" Minako goes all tongue-tied.

I clear my throat. "Uhhhh.. I REALLY don't think this's the BEST place to have a conversation like this." I point out. Ran turns his gaze to me and I see the recognition in his eyes. Not the remembrance of the past few weeks, but the recollection of a thousand years ago.

"Jupiter." he says. I'm not sure what he's implying. "Your hair's shorter than I remember." My hands ball into fists instinctively. "I should be mad at you for stealing Minako away from me." Jewel looks shocked. "But I can't be, since I was cheating on her too." He wraps an arm around his blonde lover.

Wait.. that almost seemed like he was saying… Is Jewel Minako's…?

"Mako-chan, if we're going to talk, we should head back to the apartment." my Love says. After all, who knows who could be listening…?

We turn to the boys, but Ran is shaking his head. "I'm not ready yet." he informs us. "I need some time to…" He trails off, his arm tightening around Jewel. "I'll find you." And with that, he walks off with his boyfriend.

"What? Hey! Wait!" But Minako's cry falls on deaf ears as the pair disappears around the corner. "Oo.. Luna's not gunna like this.."

I put my hand in the small of Mina-chan's back. "Then we'd best not tell her, or the others." The Light-of-My-Life gawks up at me. I shrug. "What's there to tell that they don't already know? And besides, we can't force the issue if he's not ready to talk to us." The blonde nods thoughtfully as we stroll down the sidewalk.

We get to the music store, but it's closed, so we head for home.

"Something's been bugging me, Mako.." Minako starts, halfway home. I peer down at her. "Did you notice the way he was holding Jewel? It seemed he was hinting at something."

I nod. "Yeah, I noticed. And I think I know why."

"Well?"

"I think Jewel is your brother."

Minako stops dead and stares at me, slack-jawed. Then she turns slightly, her eyes looking through, past, me. "I… I had no idea.. but….. but you're SO right! He DOES look just like my brother! It never occurred to me before.."

"And it would explain why he wants to wait." I point out. "Maybe he wants to try to bring back Jewel's memories on his own."

"Can he even DO that?"

"I dunno, but I'd probably try." Minako nods, lost in thought. We finish walking back to the apartment and turn in for the night.

_What the_ HELL is that NOISE? Ugh! Why won't it go away? Cracking one eye, I finally realize the phone is ringing. One arm snakes out from under the covers and flails 'til my hand finally lands on the receiver. I yawn, then answer. "Hello?"

"Mako-chan?"

"Usagi?" I look over to the digital clock on my nightstand. "It's four in the morning! What do you want?"

"I need your advice! Mamoru dragged me to America, and now he's ignoring me!"

This's news to me. I blink a couple times to clear my head. "You're in America?" Did I hear her right? "When did you go to America?" I pause. "I hope you don't get shot." Americans can really be violent.

"I only got shot at once so far, and they missed." Usagi sighs. "I told Mina-chan I was going."

"Oi, Mina-chan!" I nudge the blonde next to me awake. "Did you know Usagi was in America?" Minako only grunts and shrugs off my hand. She curls up deeper into the blankets so only her blonde hair sticks out. "Well it's news to me." I inform Usagi. "So what do you want?"

"What should I do? Mamoru is too busy checking out colleges to pay any attention to me!"

It's four o'clock in the freakin' morning and Usagi is calling to complain that she's not being paid enough attention to? I drop the phone to the bed and let out a long string of curses. After which, I'm calm enough to propose the first thing that comes to mind. "Fill out applications." is my suggestion.

I can almost hear Usagi blink. "What?"

"If you wanna be with Mamoru and he's going to school in America, then you should too! Now, I'm hanging up, goodbye Usagi." And with annoyance, I slam the phone down and turn over to spoon Minako. Our princess sure can be a pain sometimes.

_The next_ day Haruka and Michiru announce they're going on a cross-country tour of America. What? Is this an epidemic or something? First Mamoru and Usagi, now the two Outers. Suffice to say Luna wasn't happy about this turn of events.

"A new threat is looming and you four are going off on HOLIDAY!" She is completely ignored. Goodbyes are said with kitty ranting in the background and the older lesbians tear off for the airport.

Minako sighs wistfully. "I wish WE could go to America. I hear they have really great amusement parks, with LOTS of water rides!"

"Yeah, too bad we're broke." I sigh too, though sadly and slip into my uniform for work. "Well, wish me luck Babe, we're interviewing people at the restaurant tonight." I get a good, long, hot kiss from her. "Hopefully we'll find someone to help me work the tables." I playfully swat at Mina-chan's rear in her SHORT French Maid costume and she squeaks cutely before kissing me again. We then part ways, off to our respective jobs.

_There's a_ LONG line of people waiting when I get to the NekoHanten, all of whom are holding pieces of paper; résumés I assume. The food part of the restaurant is closed since it'd be hard to wait on people AND take interviews. I check in with my boss so she knows I'm here. Her Great-Granddaughter (my coworker) and a duck are sitting at the interviewing table, receiving the applicants. I disappear into the cellar and begin restocking the kitchen and taking note of which things need to be purchased.

The hours pass by as I half listen to the noise coming from upstairs. It seems my purple haired coworker is arguing with our dishwasher again. I smile at the familiarity and continue to hoist sacks of flour into stacks.

Come break time I finally emerge, sweaty but accomplished. It's a lot more organized down there now. I take my handkerchief out of my pocket, duck my head under the kitchen faucet and turn on the cold.

"Brrr!" Does that feel good! Drying off, I poke my head into the dining area. "I'm on break Boss!" I call to the little old lady. She's talking to some guy with black hair in a pigtail, but she turns and nods at me.

I help myself to some surplus ramen, then step out into the main room, intent on finding a table off to one side, so I can stay out of the way. As I sit down, the boss taps the boy she was talking to, on the forehead and he flies backward out the front door to crash into a pile of trash across the street. Ouch. I wonder what he did to upset her?

"I still say I can do TWICE the work that he ever could!" the dishwasher boy yells toward the kitchen. Who's he talking to?

The boss tosses HIM out too. Oyes.

As I sit there, slurping noodles, a horde of people come and go; the line seemingly endless. A pair of girls come in, one with short green hair and an orange headband; the other being whiney with curly blonde hair. Both are in what appear to be military-style uniforms. Guess just the green haired girl is applying. After them come three high school age girls. The shortest with long red hair in a braid; one with glasses and shoulder length, bouncy light brown hair and the last has a haughty expression and long blue hair. All carry swords of differing lengths.

The dishwasher comes back in, but my coworker tosses him back to the curb.

Suddenly a tiny, old, balding man, wearing a dark red jumpsuit, and carrying a large green sack on his back, bursts through the door yelling 'What a haul! What a haul!' My coworker tries to hit him, but he just grabs her rear, then her breasts. Then that pigtailed boy from before, chases him in and bashes him from my coworker. Undeterred, the little old pervert simply cackles, jumps around the room then disappears out the door. The boy and my coworker dash after him.

My boss sighs and lights her pipe.

I'm not involved.

At this point, the room starts rumbling just as a tank passes by outside. On top are an orange haired girl in a sailor schoolgirl uniform, who's holding a very large gun; an older woman with SHORT purple hair in a red outfit with a cape, and a kick-boxer guy with spiked black hair, dressed in white.

"We finally made it back to Tokyo!" the girl cheers.

I think the tank just meowed.

After them comes a little girl, with short, light brown hair, who seems to be riding on a pink stick with a bird-like head. It has MASSIVE wings. Following her is a little yellow lion cub, also with wings. It reminds me of a plushie.

An average looking girl comes into the restaurant now. She's older than me, college age, I believe. She has short brown hair and is wearing a jean jacket over jeans. Behind her walks a younger girl dressed in pinks and reds. She has long black hair and blue facial markings and is clutching what I assume is a long handled, pink mallet. And behind her, is a robot, of some sort.

My coworker comes back, followed by the white duck from earlier. She flings him into the kitchens. There's a crash, a splash, and the dishwasher emerges from the kitchen only to be knocked into the wall by my boss. He's out cold now.

Finally a tall girl, with short, fiery red hair steps over the threshold. She wears a white, long-sleeved kung fu uniform with black shoes and a black vest. A yin-yang is on the back of the vest.

"Shin!" my coworker shrieks happily and flings herself at the new girl. The pair topple over. That's when I notice my break time's over. Oh well, back to the grind. I rinse my empty bowl in the sink.

And people claim we Sailor Senshi are the weirdoes.

_Several more_ days pass and we still don't hear anything from Ran. He avoids Mina-chan and I at school as well. I wonder if he's doing ok with Jewel.. not that I care, of course.

Right now I'm laying under the kitchen sink, tightening the pipe. Minako just dropped her earring down it ten minutes ago and I had to take apart the 'U-bend' to retrieve it. After rewarding me with appreciation sex, the blonde goddess skipped out to do laundry. Really, I'm quite impressed with her abilities to not shrink all my clothes!

Her cell starts ringing. Scooting out, I grab it from the table. Checking the ID display, I see it's the princess again. "Hi Usagi, Minako's down doing laundry, is there anything I can do for you?" It's good to hear that she hasn't died from a gunshot wound yet.

"Mako-chan, what's going on with Ami? And Rei, too!"

"Ami and Rei? I don't know, I haven't seen them in a couple days." I'm confused. Is Usagi worried about them?

"They're not... " She lowers her voice. "cheating on me are they?"

"What?"

"Are they playing without me?" she demands, considerably louder.

"Playing what?" I have no idea what Usagi is getting on about.

"You know.. the way you and Mina-chan play.."

My jaw hits the floor.

"Mako-chan?"

"... Are you three having sex?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Uh, NO-OH!" I'm TOTALLY shocked by this revelation.

"Are you okay?" Usagi sounds slightly alarmed by my reaction.

"I can't believe you guys didn't TELL US!" I begin stomping and pacing. "Does Minako know?"

"She probably figured it out, she's good at that."

"Oh Kami... I can't believe I'm SO DENSE!"

"Mako-chan?" Usagi now sounds worried about me.

I sigh and run a hand over my face. "Look Usagi, I don't know what Rei and Ami are doing... And I have to leave for work in twenty minutes.. I'll talk to you later, ok? Bye." And I hang up with a spiffy wrist snap.

Damn. I feel like a HUGE bomb just got dropped on me! I run downstairs to the laundry room. "Minako!" I call and she pulls her nose out of a teen magazine. "Did you know that Usagi, Ami and Rei have been sleeping together?"

She looks at me confused. "Uhm.. yeah. They got together quite a while ago in fact. Usagi hit on them both and they caved like a house of cards." I'm reeling! "Why?"

I cover my face with both hands. WHY am I the LAST to know? "She called your cell just now, wondering what was up with the two of them." I stagger backwards and bump into the wall.

"Oh." Minako blinks. "Uhm.. you ok Lover?"

I sigh heavily. "Yeah.. yeah I'm alright. Just.. surprising, you know? Think you know someone.." I pause, considering. "I wonder how Mamoru took it..?"

"Took what?"

"Usagi breaking up with him." I give Minako a 'duh!' look.

"Mako.. Usagi DIDN'T break up with Mamoru." my Love returns with an 'I hate to break this to you' tone.

"WHAT? She's sleeping with all THREE of them?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much."

"Shiiittt…" I bonk my head back on the wall behind me. "And here I thought Uranus and Neptune were the whores.." A magazine hits me in the face.

"Not nice!" Minako scolds.

I sigh again, push upright and hand the magazine back. "Look, I've gotta get to work. I'll catch you later." The blonde nods and we kiss, before I run back upstairs to change.

In retrospect, I guess this's why Ami became so knowledgeable about sex. I sigh again. My head hurts.

**_A/N: Everyone who guesses the cameos gets a cookie. :) And yes, the two phone calls ARE from another of our stories. :)_**


End file.
